The Walking Dead : Seule face au danger
by Mikados83
Summary: Clementine est seule. Apres avoir laissé Kenny tué Jane , notre grande fille décide de l'éliminer juste après dans un concert de sanglot. Elle doit maintenant se débrouiller toute seule , comme elle a toujours fait..
1. La survie a l'état pur

"Seule dans la neige au milieu d'un blizzard que l'espèce humaine ne peut combattre. Le vent souffle violemment tandis que les températures ne cessent de chuter. Clementine ne peut s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'elle vient de vivre : la perte d'un être cher sonnait comme un morceau d'âme qui s'effritait peu à peu jusqu'à se déchirer totalement. Kenny était comme un père à ses yeux, un père brisé par ce monde et totalement dépourvu d'espoir. Alors qu'elle affrontait la neige avec AJ dans les bras, elle se souvint de ces derniers instants : une station-service, un cimetière de voiture et un cadavre féminin gisait au sol avec un couteau dans la poitrine. Clem était recroquevillée sur le sol, les larmes aux yeux, le cœur embrumé et le reste du corps frigorifié. Elle se répétait :

« Il est trop dangereux, je n'peux pas… je n'peux pas continuer avec lui. Si je veux survivre, je dois devenir plus forte ». Elle se leva, et essuyant ses larmes, pointa le pistolet vers Kenny qui se retrouva démuni. Dans un élan de courage, elle dit d'une voix sanglotante :

« Tu vas pouvoir revoir Katja et Duck »

Kenny, les larmes aux yeux, murmura tout doucement :

« Je suis fier de t'avoir connu Clementine. Tu es une fille bien " sa voix passa du grave à l'aigu en l'espace d'une seconde. " Maintenant, fais-le, je suis prêt à les revoir "

Le canon du pistolet lui était destiné.

Lorsque le coup retentit, Clementine sanglota sur la balançoire de la station. Les souvenirs vacillaient et traversaient son esprit tels de douloureux traumatismes. Elle lâcha son pistolet et enfoui sa tête dans le creux de ses mains pour étouffer le bruit lourd de sa complainte. Après un long moment, elle entendit le bruit d'un bébé qui pleurait. Dans un moment de précipitation, elle courra jusqu'à la voiture abandonnée pour pouvoir prendre le nouveau-né dans ses bras. Une larme tomba sur la joue d'AJ. Clementine, se sentant rassurée mais emplit de tristesse, continua sa route après avoir ramassé son arme sur le sol. Elle se répétait sur le chemin : « Tout va très bien se passer, hein AJ ? »

Le bébé innocent ne faisait qu'agiter les bras. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers Lee et Kenny, et tandis qu'elle marchait, elle sortit le dessin de Kenny et la photo de Lee. Le dessin prit une tournure sombre et le papier mouillé par les larmes était dans ses mains tremblotantes. Elle se répéta inlassablement :

« Je dois être forte, pour ceux que j'aime, même si je dois perdre mon humanité pour cela. »

Les heures passèrent, la météo se calma peu à peu et Clementine prit un visage beaucoup plus sévère, blasé et attristé. Elle se contenta de regarder l'horizon pour apercevoir finalement un lieu qui lui permettrait de se reposer et de trouver de la nourriture si la chance était avec elle. Au bout du chemin se trouvait un café-restaurant qui surplombé une colline.

« La loi de la survie, c'est moi qui les exécute maintenant… »

Alors qu'elle se déplaçait, poursuivant sa route, sans en avoir conscience, un nouveau danger la guettait…

La route était longue, parsemée d'embûches et des résidus d'un monde lointain à ses yeux. Un monde où l'humanité était autrefois un peuple fort et plus soudée qu'au sein de celui-ci. Il à fallu d'un cataclysme pour briser ce passé et révéler la véritable nature de l'homme. Les voitures calcinées et les panneaux routiers étaient les derniers guides pour les vivants d'un monde disparu. Clementine remit alors en place sa casquette tachée de sang, réajusta ses cheveux gras et rangea les photos de ses défunts parents. Ses yeux se perdaient dans le paysage , comme invisible aux yeux de l'homme. Un résidu de haine et de lassitude se tissait au fond de ses iris. L'innocence de la petite fille n'était plus, les événements la transformait pour la modeler à leur image : la survie. Quand elle atteint les limites de cette route désertique, elle se dirigea jusqu'a une station service qui faisait office de restaurant surplombant une petite colline qu'elle avait repérée quelques minutes avant. Lorsqu'elle arriva aux bâtiments, elle sortit alors son revolver pour fouiller les environs. Rien ? Étrange… Ses mains ensanglantées poussèrent la porte d'entrée et laissèrent une trace de sang sur la vitre.

Banquette, comptoir, crasse et saleté, les nouveaux résidents de ce monde. Elle inspecta les moindres recoins, les placards et les poubelles et fut ravie lorsqu'elle trouva quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent.

« Chouette, des pêches et des conserves. » Se dit-elle tout bas pour ne pas faire de bruit.

Au sol gisait un nounours ensanglanté et une poussette juste à côté. Elle regarda à l'intérieur et détourna les yeux, mais se força à regarder quand même. Son visage se crispa et ses yeux s'humidifiaient.

« Encore un bébé mort. » Soupira-t-elle comme par habitude.

L'enfant avait une partie défigurée : sa tête. Le sang coulait sur le joli jouet du petit bébé tandis que les traits de son visage étaient indescriptibles. Ses orbites étaient enfoncées. Clementine eut une pensée pour Carver, se remémorant parfaitement son exécution.

" Ainsi soit-il "elle affirma vigoureusement. " Je dois continuer maintenant. "

Après avoir donné un dernier coup d'œil au bébé, elle regarda les larmes aux yeux AJ et promis sincèrement :

« Je jure de te protéger. »

Alors qu'elle quitta les cuisines du café, des voix provenant de l'extérieur se firent entendre. « _Plusieurs hommes, trente à quarante ans environ,_

 _Ils doivent être cinq ou six_ » pensa-t-elle.

Instinctivement, elle prit son pistolet pour pouvoir le mettre en joue. Elle posa AJ sur le sol près d'un petit placard de la cuisine et se dit :

« Je viendrais te chercher plus tard, je te le promets. »

Dans un élan d'impatience, elle se déplaça activement, tête baissée, vers le comptoir du restaurant. Les premiers hommes s'avancèrent en ricanant, parlant dans un russe incompréhensible. Les premières pensées de Clementine se tournèrent vers Arvo, et ses dents commencèrent à grincer de colère. Elle tenait avec poigne son arme, ses yeux injectés de sang, bouillonnante de rage. Elle regardait ces pillards tandis qu'ils fouillaient activement les poubelles. L'obscurité de la salle facilitait les faibles déplacements que Clementine faisaient afin de trouver un meilleur angle de vue. Les trois hommes s'approchèrent dangereusement de la cuisine. Un grand brun caucasien avec un bonnet noir et un sweat à capuche marron se démarqua des autres et pénétra à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Clementine prit un couteau de cuisine trouvé dans l'un des tiroirs et s'approcha de cet homme. Soudainement, celui-ci se retourna brusquement et vit le visage dur et sévère de Clementine, à moitié caché par sa casquette ensanglantée. Avant même qu'il ait pu dire un mot, un couteau d'une dizaine de centimètres venait se loger au centre de son crâne. Tandis que le corps tomba au sol et produit un bruit sourd, le sang se délogea de son crâne et forma une grande flaque autour de ses cheveux. Une grosse entaille était visible et les yeux de cet homme regardaient avec fermeté Clementine comme par malédiction.

Peu après, les deux hommes derrières s'agitèrent et prirent place derrière une banquette. Un grand homme barbu commença à crier des mots venus d'une contrée lointaine. Clementine se leva alors et braqua son arme vers les deux hommes. Ils étaient terrifiés et demandèrent avec insistance une grâce :

« Partir. Loin. Plus jamais revoir nous. » Après quelques secondes d'intenses réflexions, le visage sans émotions de Clementine laissa apparaître une petite larme qui coula sur sa joue et des sons sortirent de sa bouche :

« Désolé mais je ne peux pas prendre ce risque »

En l'espace d'une seconde, la détonation fit sortir la balle du pistolet et vint se loger dans le bras de l'homme armé d'un simple couteau. L'homme barbu tomba lourdement au sol, tenant fermement son bras comme pour contenir l'hémorragie. Son collègue sortit son fusil tout en se mettant à couvert mais sa lenteur causa sa perte. Clem tira un autre coup et la balle traversa la boîte crânienne de cet homme. Une marque sur le mur était visible et une grande tache de sang vint mettre un peu de décoration dans ce lieu insipide. Les jambes tremblotantes de Clementine s'approchèrent peu à peu de l'homme blessé, ses pas formaient de petits nuages de poussières qui retombaient ensuite au sol. Chaque seconde était un moment de douleur intense émotionnel pour elle, elle qui devait endurer la dure réalité de ce monde. Lorsque l'homme barbu fut à distance égale d'elle, il vit une petite fille aux yeux scintillants. Il supplia alors :

« Petite. Pitié. Pas faire ça. »

Le blouson bleu enfantin et le sac d'école primaire furent ses dernières visions avant qu'une autre détonation éclatât dans les lieux. Peu après, le bruit d'une voiture qui démarra alerta alors Clementine qui sortit à toute allure du restaurant. Cependant, la voiture était déjà partie avec à son bord trois autres hommes.

Est-ce qu'il pouvait la conduire à Arvo ? Elle était toutefois trop fatiguée pour chercher à les suivre dès maintenant. Elle aurait rapidement perdu leur trace par manque de moyen de transport.

Clementine se recroquevilla sur le sol, les jambes serrées et dormit près d'AJ de longues heures. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le pistolet à la main, la première chose qu'elle vit fut l'homme barbu, les yeux grands ouverts avec un trou entre les deux yeux. Elle sursauta violemment en arrière ce qui réveilla AJ. Après un repas constitué de pêches et d'une boîte de lentille, Clem enleva alors son blouson pour observer attentivement sa blessure par balle de l'épaule gauche. « Hum, ça à l'air moche… Ça va être dur à recoudre »

AJ regarda Clementine avec des grands yeux. « Et toi tu ne m'aideras pas beaucoup hein ? » Elle reprit à son attention en esquissant un léger sourire. Juste après, elle regarda avec discernement les poêles qui brillaient de mille feux :

« Il y a encore du gaz, donc on peut produire une légère flamme " elle se tourna alors vers le couteau et poursuivit : " Allez ! Tu dois être forte pour survivre, il n'y a plus de place pour les enfants maintenant. »

Alors qu'elle prenait le couteau en main, elle émit un sourire crispé, inquiet.

« Putain, je ne sais pas si je peux… bon comme Christa m'a montrée, on suit les règles ».

Alors qu'elle allumait le gaz, elle prit le couteau et attendit que la lame devienne rouge.

« Allez, courage ! » La peur se lisait dans les yeux de Clementine, ses pensées se tournaient vers la phrase de Kenny : « Tu ne devrais pas à devoir faire ce genre de choses » Et sa réponse… « Je ne devrais pas faire un tas de choses ».

En l'espace d'un instant, la lame rougeoyante se colla sur la poitrine de Clementine. Elle hurla férocement sa peine, suivit peu après par un grand gémissement alors que le plus dur était passé.

« C'est fait… bon sang encore une cicatrice » se dit-elle.

Elle remit son pull et sa veste, donna à manger à AJ et s'inquiéta du peu de nourriture qui leur restait, en trifouillant dans son maigre sac à dos. Le soleil se coucha peu à peu et les étoiles commencèrent à apparaître dans l'obscurité… Elle s'installa pour se reposer et tomba dans un sommeil profond, l'arme à feu ayant remplacé les doudous de son enfance…


	2. Ma vie ou la leur ?

Clem se réveilla peu à peu… L'œil droit commença à s'habituer à la lumière du soleil avant d'être rejoint par son jumeau. Tout à coup, l'environnement qui l'entourait prit une tournure sombre, les murs semblaient s'éloigner à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle essaya de toucher le comptoir mais celui-ci s'enfuyait comme par crainte. Prit de panique, elle sortit du café et se retrouva dans un couloir long et étroit. Lorsqu'elle se regarda, ses vêtements avaient changé.

Son sweat rouge « Brooklyn » était réapparu comme par magie.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bon sang ? » Elle se demanda, sentant la panique grandir en elle.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Les aiguilles des horloges ne tournaient plus et commençaient à fondre peu à peu. Soudainement, le cadavre de Lee apparu menotté au radiateur. Clementine tomba un genou au sol. Le regard fixe collé sur le sol, elle sentit une larme cristalline couler sur sa joue :

« Pourquoi est-ce que je continue ? Lee… Tu étais censé me protéger » cria-t-elle dans le couloir. L'écho retentit à travers cette pièce sombre et étrange. Après coup, une voix grave apparu dans sa tête :

« C'est à toi de te protéger maintenant. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur… mais je suis fière de toi. Ta pénitence n'est pas encore terminée, Venge toi et tu seras libre. »

À peine Clementine eut le temps d'entendre le bout de la phrase qu'elle se réveilla en sursaut au milieu de la nuit sur la banquette froide du restaurant. Elle était en sueur, les larmes aux yeux, portant les marques d'une lutte ensommeillée comme si elle s'était égratignée la peau en bougeant trop durant son sommeil.

« Allez, ressaisis-toi, c'est juste un rêve. » Se dit-elle pour se rassurer. Elle tenait soigneusement le pistolet qui était comme greffé sur la main. Son regard affolé venait se poser sur le jeune bébé qui dormait juste a coté d'elle dans une grande enveloppe en tissus.

Elle se colla contre la vitre du restaurant : il était peut être cinq ou six heures, le temps était donc venu de reprendre la route. Mieux valait éviter de trop traîner ici surtout après les évènements qui l'avaient conduite à tuer une fois de plus ces individus. Elle trébucha alors sur le cadavre de l'homme barbu :

" Même mort, tu continues à me faire chier ! " ajouta t-elle avec un brin de colère. Même mort, il se retrouvait encore sur son chemin et rendait sa vie plus difficile qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle trembla de froid jusqu'au lever du jour, encapuchonnée dans une grande couverture jusqu'à ce que le blizzard se dispersât derrière les montagnes. Elle sentait de nouveau la lumière sur sa peau tandis que les températures redevenaient plus ou moins vivables. Clem essuya le sang sur son couteau, le mit dans son fourreau tout près de sa ceinture avant de ranger son pistolet. La posture du sac à dos était le moment le plus agonisant tout comme le port du bébé qui ne facilitait pas la tâche. Lorsqu'elle se pencha pour l'attraper, une forte douleur à la poitrine l'arrêta dans son élan.

« Bordel, faudra que j'avance doucement. »

Clem réajusta sa prise sur AJ avant de quitter le restaurant, tout en évitant tout mouvement brusque. Les lueurs du soleil perçaient à travers les nuages pour venir éclairer sa silhouette.

Plusieurs heures de marches s'enchaînèrent sur une route désertique sur la toundra. Elle croisa plusieurs rôdeurs sur le chemin auquel elle mit fin à leurs jours assez aisément le plus souvent d'un coup de hache dans la tête. Au bout d'une petite colline, elle aperçut une horde de rôdeurs déchaînés se dirigeant vers elle. Elle se mit à réfléchir à ses possibilités, à tous ce que Kenny ou Lee lui avait enseigné. Un cadavre sur le sol à quelques mètres d'elle faisait germer une idée dans sa tête. Elle se dit alors tout simplement :

« Ça fera l'affaire, comme au bon vieux temps. » D'un pas sûr et confiant, elle regarda l'horizon droit devant elle, une hache à la main. Elle s'arrêta net près du corps, posa AJ sur le côté et commença à inciser le corps déchiqueté au niveau des intestins. Une chose était sûre, elle ne s'habituerait jamais à cette odeur. Il y a des choses auxquelles l'homme ne pourrait jamais s'habituer.

Clem revit ses parents déambulant sur la route et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir les yeux scintillants.

« C'est pas le moment, là ! » se dit-elle en se ressaisissant. Dans un mouvement souple et délicat, elle arracha les boyaux du corps pour s'en tartiner sur sa veste et sa peau. L'odeur était insupportable mais nécessaire. Elle fit de même pour AJ qui la regardait stupéfait.

« Encore un peu par ici, un peu par la et c'est bon » déclara-t-elle en sortant sa langue comme par réflexion, observant son œuvre comme une sorte de forme d'art contemporain.

Après s'être badigeonnée partout sur le corps, elle s'élança dans la horde et se rappela ce que Jane lui avait montré et enseigné. Ses traits sans émotions et tout à fait placides rendaient le passage plus facile à traverser. Après un certain moment, une bonne partie de la horde était passée et, prise d'un coup de fatigue, Clem décida de s'asseoir sur un rocher tandis que quelques rôdeurs continuaient d'affluer sur le côté droit. Elle se contenta de regarder les cadavres ambulants se déplacer, l'œil passif et loin de ce monde. Soudainement, AJ se mit à pleurer :

« Non AJ, calme toi, chut, ça va aller ! »

Le jeune bébé ne se calmait pas et continuait d'émettre un son aigu et très fort qui alerta tous les morts des environs.

« _Il va faire venir tous les rôdeurs du coin…_ »

Précipitamment, elle mit un biberon de lait dans sa bouche pour stopper les cris permanents.

« Ça devrait aller… Mais, maintenant, les rôdeurs ! » D'un geste leste, elle empoigna sa hache et fit quelques tournoiements avec sa main droite pour s'échauffer alors qu'elle s'avança de quelques pas vers la dizaine de rôdeurs qui se dirigeaient vers elle. Un jeune rôdeur d'une dizaine d'années apparu dans son champ de vison, les mains en avant pour l'agripper. Sans certitudes, elle avait vaguement l'impression qu'il se déplaçait plus rapidement que les autres. Clem stoppa net son bras alors en l'air et pensa inévitablement à Duck. La lame de la hache écrasa littéralement la boîte crânienne déjà bien amochée du petit garçon et dispersa des morceaux de cerveaux sur le sol tandis qu'une giclée de sang arriva à la figure de Clementine. « Un de moins, au suivant ! »

Quelques gouttes de sang coulaient de la hache et tombaient sur le sol fraîchement mouillé par la rosée du matin. Au Même moment, un coup de feu retentit derrière elle."

La main sûre et déterminée de Clementine mit fin à la misérable vie de cet enfant qui déambulait depuis plusieurs jours. Clem enleva avec souplesse la lame de la hache qui restait accrochée à la boîte crânienne. Ce mouvement fort la fit chavirer en arrière mais elle reprit rapidement équilibre en posant le pied gauche vers elle. Tandis que le corps du rôdeur tombait au sol, une dizaine d'autres s'approchaient dangereusement. Elle se rassura mentalement en affirmant qu'elle ferait de son mieux pour se sortir de cette situation. Clem faisait tourner la hache autour de ses mains d'une façon presque artistique afin de se préparer à un autre coup quand tout à coup, un tir d'arme a feu retentit à l'arrière de son dos.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? ! Un survivant ? ! » Pensa-t-elle pendant qu'elle s'échauffait. Un autre rôdeur se déplaçait vers elle quand une balle de fusil se logea dans sa tête.

Lorsque Clem se retourna, elle vit une femme afro-américaine, cheveux noirs et dotée d'une veste marron. La première pensée qui traversa l'esprit son esprit était une forte ressemblance à Christa. Les yeux écarquillés, elle regarda la jeune femme s'avancer jusqu'à elle, d'une fière allure. Tout en restant concentrée, Clementine acheva d'un coup bien placée un autre rôdeur munit d'un sac de randonnée et d'un bâton de marche. Elle se retourna pour savoir si AJ était en sécurité : elle soupira d'inquiétude et mit la main sur son front pour enlever les gouttelettes de transpirations qui se formaient entre les plis :

« _Il va bien, c'est le principal, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour le protéger_ » Elle s'irrita raffermissant sa prise sur sa hache affûtée.

Les coups de feu, eux, continuaient à retentir et touchaient sans cesse sa cible avec une précision incroyable, digne d'une tireuse d'élite. Clem trancha la jambe d'un homme adulte habillé d'une simple chemise et d'un jean déchiré. Le rôdeur perdit équilibre et tomba au sol alors que l'enchaînement de la hache permit de conclure le combat. Clem rengaina alors son arme dans son étui mais gardait son pistolet en joue pour le sort qu'elle allait réserver à cette bienfaitrice inconnue :

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Cria Clementine en dégainant son pistolet par méfiance.

Elle ne pouvait faire confiance à qui que ce soit dorénavant. C'était probablement sa qui l'avait d'ailleurs maintenu en vie. Cette confiance qui devenait de plus en plus difficile a donner, qui devait être préservée.

« Je ne vous veux pas de… Clementine ? ! » La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de verser une lame avant de courir jusqu'à elle.

« Chr… Christa ? Comment c'est possible ? » Surprise et envahie par l'émotion, Clem lâcha son sac à dos tenu fermement par son poignet afin de tomber dans les herbes hautes. Elle se contentait de rester stoïque et de regarder le destin qui se profilait à l'horizon avant de verser une petite larme en lui adressant un grand sourire. De l'espoir cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'en avait plus, mais est-ce que cela pouvait être les prémisses d'un nouveau commencement ? Elle était si confuse…

Lorsque Christa était suffisamment proche d'elle, les deux femmes s'enlacèrent avec passion.

« Je n'y croyais plus, si tu savais tout le trajet que j'ai dû faire pour te retrouver, le plus difficile, c'était de trouver la force de continuer " exalta Christa en faisant apparaître un sourire radieux.

" D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas froid avec ce blouson ? "

« Difficile de trouver des magasins de modes dans ces lieux » rajouta Clementine pour enchérir sur sa question.

« Et ce bébé ? « Demanda Christa comme inquiète mais aussi mélancolique.

« Je te raconterais sa plus tard, d'abord trouvons un endroit sur tu veux ? « Ajouta Clémentine. Christa acquiesça et se mit rapidement en marche vers ce qui ressemblait vaguement à une caverne creuse et épaisse creusée naturellement dans la roche.

Au milieu du chemin, un calme presque religieux fit son apparition :

« Tu es sûr que tu veux qu'on arrive pour m'expliquer ton histoire, tu à l'air bouleversée « demanda Christa.

« Oui je te dirais tous, inutile d'être aussi impatiente, cependant restons concentrés, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait se passer « répliqua Clementine d'un ton sûr, presque autoritaire.

« Eh bien ce n'est pas la Clementine que je connais ça, j'ai l'impression qu'il t'est arrivé beaucoup chose en peu de temps. » Dit-elle en laissant apparaître un sourire triste mais rassurant.

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard, les deux partenaires arrivèrent enfin à la caverne. Un panorama extraordinaire s'étalait devant leurs yeux. Au-delà du brouillard, Clem pouvait distinguer une énorme masse noire amovible qui avait pris possession du restaurant.

« Elle semble sécurisée, je vais à droite. » Ajouta Christa qui dégaina une longue machette.

« Très bien, dans ce cas je vais à gauche alors, soit prudente ". S'écria Clementine comme inquiète de perdre encore une amie. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha de la sombre caverne, elle remarqua des signes d'habitations très usées comme des tentes et des boîtes de conserve rouillées et semi-ouvertes. De la nourriture liquide d'une couleur verdâtre, presque fluorescente s'écoulait des boîtes en aciers.

« Tentes, boîtes et glacière, des randonneurs sans doute, peut-être ce que je viens d'éliminer ? » Elle s'interrogea en farfouillant dans les moindres recoins. Assurément, la zone était sûre et sécurisée. Elle retourna alors à l'entrée de la caverne :

« C'est sûr, il n'y a personne, juste des traces d'une ancienne vie ici » dit-elle.

« En effet, j'ai trouvé la même chose, rajouta Christa. Maintenant trouvons nous un endroit pour s'installer et faisons-nous un bon feu de camp, comme avant. »

Clementine acquiesça en hochant la tête. Elle se dirigeait vers l'extérieur afin de trouver du bois. Cependant, la tristesse évidente qui se lisait sur son visage semblait plus grave et plus dure qu'avant.

« _Mais que s'est-il passé dans la tête de cette gamine_? » Christa se demanda tout en préparant un semblant de camp.

Peu de temps après, Clementine revenait les bras remplit de petites brindilles et de branches d'arbres sèches. Elle déposa le tout sur le sol et s'apprêta à sortir son petit briquet rose avec des papillons.

« Tu l'as gardé hein ? » S'exclama naturellement Christa tout en ajoutant quelques bûches dans le feu de camp.

« Un signe d'avant… » Répondit Clementine après avoir soupiré une longue expiration.

Les braises commençaient à s'enflammer et les petites brindilles prenaient peu à peu à prendre feu pour créer de sublimes flammes. Bientôt, une petite fumée commençait à se former et elle se dirigeait vers la sortie de la caverne. Christa s'assit sur un gros rocher et Clementine sur le sol, accroupie sur la terre meuble. La femme semblait comme gênée, elle n'osait pas commencer la conversation afin de ne pas la troubler davantage.

« Alors dis-moi, qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé, pourquoi tu es toute seule avec ce bébé ?

\- " Depuis le début ? » Demanda Clementine en haussant un sourcil.

« Vas-y, dis-moi, on à toute la journée pour en parler de toute façon.

\- "D'abord, je dois te dire que je suis désolé de t'avoir abandonné. Je devais m'enfuir pour sauver ma peau avant qu'il ne m'attrape et qu'il ne fasse je ne sais quoi avec moi ». Dit-elle les yeux fixés dans le tournoiement du crépitement du feu.

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu as fais ce qu'il fallait faire… que s'est-il passé ensuite ? » dit-elle avec une grimace de dégoût sur le visage.

« J'ai dû me battre avec ce que j'avais : des branches d'arbres, des pierres, tous ce qui me passaient sous la main, certains ont été dévorés après avoir attiré les rôdeurs. Je suis tombé dans une rivière jusqu'à en perdre connaissance. J'avais tout perdu à part la volonté de vivre » continua Clementine tandis que Christa écoutait attentivement ses paroles, comme captivée et attristée par son histoire.

« Plus tard, j'ai découvert un chien qui semblait amical mais qui m'a mordu le bras peu de temps après, juste pour une histoire de nourriture ".

Elle montra la cicatrice sur son bras. Christa se crispa quant à la vue de la marque.

" J'ai découvert un groupe plutôt hostile après ça… Ils m'ont enfermé dans un cabanon et ne m'ont pas cru quand je leur ai dit qu'un chien m'avait mordu et pas un rôdeur… Ils m'ont forcé à devoir me recoudre moi-même. "

\- " Toute seule ?"

\- " Oui… mais je crois que ça m'a rendu plus forte, plus résistante à la douleur, le destin était contre moi " dit-elle toujours plongée dans ses pensées, le regard dans le vide.

« Cela fait bizarre d'entendre dire cela de la bouche d'une gamine, tu es trop jeune pour vivre ce genre de choses « ajouta Christa.

« Mon âge n'a pas vraiment d'importance maintenant, nous nous battons pour nous maintenant… » Dit-elle avec vigueur.

Christa semblait surprise, pensive, elle ne reconnaissait plus la petite Clementine. Elle avait tellement changé en si peu de temps.

« J'ai perdu énormément d'amis qui m'étaient chers : Pete, Nick, Rebecca, la mère de ce petit bébé, Alvin, le père, Jane, Luke… » Dit-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

Christa se contentait d'écouter, ses yeux s'humidifiaient de plus en plus pour laisser apparaître une petite larme à l'œil droit.

« Et Kenny… J'ai dû le tuer quand il commençait à devenir fou. » Clem essayait de retenir une larme se logeant dans son œil droit, elle tentait de parler mais elle n'y arrivait pas, ses paroles étaient mélangées et son langage était incompréhensible.

« Kenny ? Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire, tu as vécu tant d'horreurs, je suis désolé " bégaya Christa en laissant échapper une petite larme sur sa joue. " Tu à fais preuve d'un grand courage, espérons qu'il n'y aura pas trop de répercussion… »

Elle l'enlaça pour la calmer et la consoler du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

« J'ai pris la route avec le bébé, j'ai trouvé un lieu pour me reposer auquel j'ai dû éliminer des hommes sur la route, ensuite j'ai traversé une horde et me voilà. » Finit Clementine les jambes serrées, les mains liées et le corps blottit contre la paroi du mur de la caverne.

« Tu ne devrais pas prendre des risques aussi grands. » ajouta Christa pour couper la fin de sa phrase.

« Je fais ce qu'il faut pour survivre « dit-elle froidement en séchant ses larmes.

« Tu fais preuve d'une maturité extraordinaire, je veux dire, en t'entendant parler, j'ai l'impression d'entendre un adulte « dit-elle d'un air admiratif mais avec un soupçon de pitié. Après tout, elle ne méritait pas de vivre des choses pareilles.

« C'est ce monde qui me rend comme sa « finit-elle après s'être relevée pour se déplacer vers ce qui ressemblait à un lit de fortune.

« Tu à quelque chose sur la poitrine… Du sang ?

\- " Quelqu'un m'a tiré dessus. J'ai dû nettoyer la plaie et la cautériser tout à l'heure pour pas que ça s'infecte » dit-elle en se mettant confortablement dans son lit.

En tirant sa couette, elle ajouta alors :

« J'aimerais le retrouver et lui faire payer " Ses paroles étaient dures, froides et sans émotions. "Tu viens avec moi ? ça me ferait vraiment plaisir. » Elle poursuivit en esquissant un petit sourire qui lui était destiné.

« Bien sûr, allons le chercher cet enfoiré ! » rugit-elle en se mettant dans la même position que Clementine. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher à sa blessure par balle, si jeune et déjà blessée. De plus, l'attitude de celle-ci l'inquiétait légèrement, elle était devenue trop dure avec elle-même, trop endurcie selon elle.

« _Elle a besoin d'un peu de réconfort, elle est assaillie par ses fantômes, elle essaie de les semer par elle-même, brave fille… Elle intériorise tous_ » Pensa t-elle, les yeux concentrés sur la paroi du mur, allongé dans le lit composé essentiellement de feuillages et de duvet.

« Repose toi Christa, j'ai déjà dormi aujourd'hui. Je ferais le premier tour de garde dans une heure, tu devrais dormir pendant ce temps, on se relaiera » dit Clementine armé d'un revolver dans la main droite, éveillée et allongée sur le dos dans le sac de couchage.

« Comme tu veux… mais ne prends pas trop de risques, si tu as besoin d'aide, appelle moi. » Dit Christa, inquiète de la situation actuelle.

« Pas de problème, j'ai juste besoin d'être seule quelques instants. » Finit-elle avant de laisser le silence planait sur les deux survivantes. Seul le bruit des grillons et des lointains bruits des rôdeurs étaient audibles. Christa tombait lentement dans le sommeil tandis que Clem fixait le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées et poursuivit par les fantômes du passé. Cet aspect va disparaître avec le temps mais les marques restent à tout jamais dans l'âme de la personne. AJ, lui était sur une pierre en face de Clementine. La voix de celle ci avait tendance à le bercer et il tombait facilement dans un sommeil profond.

Ainsi se termina cette matinée qui laissait place à une journée harassante. Clementine devait combattre activement son passé pour aller de l'avant. À moins que son esprit ne soit brisé pour toujours ? Seul l'avenir pourrait lui dire. Cependant, les rôdeurs, eux, étaient toujours présents.

4 jours sont passés depuis la rencontre hasardeuse et bénéfique de Christa dans les terres désolées du Michigan. Les deux femmes s'entendaient parfaitement bien, Clementine put dévoiler avec précision son passé terrifiant ainsi que tous les détails de ses derniers mois. Etrangement, Christa semblait très curieuse, plus qu'a l'accoutumée. Peut être que restait seul pendant plusieurs mois l'avait fait réfléchir sur la nécessité d'une personne a ses côtés ? Le duo fouillait bâtiments par bâtiments pour trouver de la nourriture et des affaires de survie. Comme a son habitude, elle trouvait toujours de la nourriture lyophilisée et des restes non consommés mais périmés. Ils étaient dans une grande maison abandonnée qui était à l'écart de la ville, de toute forme de civilisation. La bâtisse en ruine devait avoir fière allure avant que le temps ne la saccage. Les deux femmes commençaient a déjeuner quand Clementine prit soudainement la parole :

" Alors, comment tu t'es sorti toi, d'après mes souvenirs, tu t'es pris une lance dans la jambe " demanda t-elle comme intriguée par rapport à son passé très mouvementé.

" Et bien… Lorsque tu t'es enfui, la plupart des bandits ont détalé vers ta position. Seulement deux gus sont restés pour me tenir face, après tout, je ne suis qu'une femme pour eux, un corps exploitable " conta t-elle ironiquement.

" Et moi juste une gamine, je me demande qui a le plus de chance " elle fit un léger sourire.

" Oui c'est vrai et je te plains, mais bon c'est pas le sujet, comme je disais, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années s'approcha avec son couteau et son sourire pervers ".

-" Et donc ? " demanda Clem intéressée par la suite de l'histoire.

" Ben le mec s'est approché et je lui ai mis un coup de poing dans la tronche, c'était moche, l'autre est parti en fuyant comme un gamin apeuré " détailla t-elle avec précision, presque fier. Elle étendit le bras vers les boites de conserves et en prit une sur le chemin : " 21 juillet 2017, ça va on a le temps " lit-elle sur l'opercule.

" Et comment tu t'es soigné la jambe, j'imagine que ça a dû faire mal " ajouta Clem, en mangeant sa boîte près d'un feu de camp.

" La blessure était pas trop profonde, mais ouai j'ai dû faire le nécessaire, bref tu sais quoi hein, je dirais presque que t'es devenu une pro dans le domaine ". Elle essayait de faire de l'humour sur un thème particulièrement difficile pour la jeune fille.

" Ouai.." murmura t-elle d'une voix basse en regardant le sol.

" Ah désolé, j'aurais pas dû dire sa" s'excusa Christa juste après sa remarque déplacée.

" Non non c'est pas ta faute, c'est la faute d'Arvo c'est tout… et de ce chien " elle raclait sa boîte jusqu'à la moindre miette de nourriture.

" Et qu'est devenu le chien ? "

" Je l'ai laissé crever avec un pieu dans le ventre, j'avais pas le temps de l'achever " finit-elle sèchement. Christa garda un long silence juste après et jeta ses détritus sur le bas côté tout en ajoutant :

" Bon allez, on y va, on a du boulot "

Clementine acquiesça, elle prit son sac à dos, remit en place sa casquette et attrapa sa hache. " On doit aller au sud, c'était la direction de la voiture " dit t-elle en reprenant le périple sur une route décrépite.

" Peut être il y aura encore les traces de pneus ? Tu te souviens du type de véhicule ? " interrogea Christa. Elle portait Aj avec soin comme elle le ferait avec son propre fils, les mauvais souvenirs continuaient d'affluer dans sa tête.

Clementine se grattait la tête, elle regardait à droite et a gauche : " Un gros véhicule avec des places a l'arrières "

Soudainement, elle pointa le doigt vers ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un village abandonné. Le duo s'approchait de plus en plus du hameau. Le froid ralentissait les rôdeurs qui ne pouvaient quasiment plus marcher, seules leurs bras étaient encore en état de fonctionner.

" Un rôdeur est un rôdeur, un danger potentiel " récita Clementine les sourcils froncés avant d'enfoncer sa hache dans le crâne de celui-ci. Christa adopta un visage approbateur en hochant de la tête : " il semblerait que j'ai été un bon professeur " dit-elle en fouillant les poubelles du village.

" Je ne crois pas que ce soit toi mais plus l'expérience, sans vouloir te vexer bien sur " rétorqua Clem en retirant sa hache. Suite à cette remarque, Christa ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire qui était cependant plein de pitié. Les rues étaient jonchées de déchets et de grands sacs en plastique qui voyageaient au gré du vent. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ils arrivèrent enfin au centre ville : " Johanesburg " dit la jeune fille en hésitant : " le panneau est rouillé, ça fait un moment qu'il est la et qu'il n'a pas bougé, le lieu a l'air désert " ajouta t-elle afin de faire interagir Christa :

" En effet, tu prends la première maison, je prends la deuxième, si ça tourne mal, on se retrouve au panneau, compris ? " débita t-elle d'un trait sec et d'un ton assuré et autoritaire.

" Oui chef " dit Clem en faisant le signe militaire sur la tête. Christa esquissa un petit sourire : " Allez ouste, hors de ma vue ! " Clem se précipita vers le portail de la première maison. Il était dans un état déplorable, les rôdeurs s'étaient acharnés sur celui ci pour qu'il soit dans un état pareil.

" Si les rôdeurs se sont précipités sur le portail, c'est que quelque chose les intéressaient " se murmura t-elle en examinant chaque centimètre du lieu : " et que cherchent les rôdeurs ? Les vivants " récita t-elle tout bas comme si c'était les règles d'un code de loi.

Quand elle ouvrit le portail, un son aigu et perçant arrivait jusqu'à ses oreilles : Elle se précipita de rentrer dans la maison afin de l'arreter et de mettre tout son poids contre celle-ci pour la fermer.

" Maintenant, l'inspection " pensa t-elle. Elle fouilla pièces par pièces dans le but de trouver son El Dorado. Au final, le résultat était assez médiocre : Quelques canettes de sodas et des chips. Assurément, elle avait pris le coup de main, la récupération était primordiale dans un milieu aussi chaotique. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand elle entendit un bruit de craquement à l'étage. Instinctivement, elle sortit son pistolet avant de le braquer vers l'escalier :

" Je vous conseille de sortir, je le ferais si j'étais vous " cria t-elle à travers la maison. Au bout d'un certain moment, une femme et son fils sortirent de leur cachette pour se diriger vers elle : Une femme trentenaire, brune et habillées avec des vêtements d'ouvriers ainsi qu'un petit garçon de 8-9 ans qui se tenait la tête dans le creux de ses mains comme pour se cacher.

" S'il vous plaît, un peu de pitié ! " supplia t-elle en pleurs

" On verra sa, ça dépendra de votre comportement " Clem avait le visage caché par la casquette. On voyait seulement ses yeux fixes et inquiétants qui regardaient la jeune famille en proie à la suspicion.

" Maintenant sortez ! " ordonna Clementine qui ouvrit la porte de la demeure, toujours le pistolet braqué sur eux.

" Christa vient par la, j'ai trouvé quelque chose "

Celle ci se précipita dans la rue avant de sortir son fusil : " S'il y en a un qui bouge, c'est illico presto au paradis c'est compris ? " Elle avait dirigé le canon de son fusil vers la femme comme si son intuition féminine commençait à se manifester face au danger. Pour plus de précaution, prendre leurs armes était le choix le plus judicieux.

" Vous allez me donner vos armes et vos munitions " dit Clem d'un air sévère. Au final, cela ne la plaisait pas de faire ce genre de " corvée " mais la survie dépendait des choix les plus rudes.

" _On est des survivants, après tout_ " tenta t-elle de se rassurer alors que son esprit se retrouvait en conflit avec elle-meme. Christa la regarda avec un certain intérêt, comme si elle avait réussi à lire dans ses pensées.

" S'il vous plaît, on n'aura plus rien pour se défendre, un peu de compassion, en plus tu es très jeune, tu pourrais être ma fille ! " Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, ses joues creusées par le froid et la fatigue.

" En effet, la seule différence c'est que moi je vivrais, votre fils par contre je n'en suis pas si sur " ajouta Clem en se préparant à faire feu au moindre danger apparent.

" comment sa ? "

" il est trop faible, sans vous, il mourra de faim ou dévoré par un rôdeur " Elle se souvenait de la phrase de Carver. Aussi fou était-il, il avait raison sur une chose : " la génération suivante doit être plus forte que la précédente " La citation était en symbiose avec sa réponse orale. Cette phrase avait germé dans son esprit comme une graine dans un jardin.

" Ne l'écoute pas mon garçon, tu es très fort et je suis fier de toi " consola t-elle en enlaçant son fils dans ses bras. Cependant, un léger déplacement dans les feuillages alerta Clementine qui était déjà occupée avec ce groupe de survivant.

Dans le hasard le plus total, un vieil homme aux cheveux gris et un chapeau de paille apparut sur au milieu de la route avec un vieux fusil de chasse à la main. :

" Vous n'avez pas intérêt à toucher à ma fille " cria le vieux en salopette. Christa murmura à Clémentine :

" Surveille le vieux, je vais les fouiller "

Clémentine hocha la tête en signe de cohérence tandis qu'elle fixait le vieil homme avec son pistolet. Alors que Christa s'apprêtait à s'approcher du jeune garçon, le vieil homme mettait furtivement une cartouche dans son vieux tromblon :

" On ne touche pas à mon petit fils " hurla t-il fou de rage et sur le point de tirer. Clem ne s'en rendit compte que trop tard et n'avait pas anticipé ce combat imprévu. " A couvert ! " cria la jeune fille le plus fort possible. Elle fit un bond d'une agilité surprenante derrière une voiture calcinée. Vint ensuite la détonation du fusil qui se fit entendre, la cartouche du fusil de chasse toucha la cheville de Christa qui hurla de douleur en tombant au sol. " Achève moi cet enfoiré ! " mugissa l'Afro-Américaine en le pointant du doigt.

La poudre du fusil créa un nuage de poussière surprenant qui venait saupoudrer le sol comme du sucre glace. Clem, les yeux injectés de sang et gonflés par la haine rechargea son pistolet et cribla de balles le pauvre homme dont la chance avait basculé du côté adverse. Les munitions se succédèrent et touchèrent le vieil homme : la première atteignit son épaule et le fit basculer en arrière, la deuxième heurta son genou et posa alors celui-ci au sol. La troisième ébranla le bas du corps qui l'avait littéralement traversée. Les deux dernières étaient a coté. Clem était presque essoufflée, autant physiquement que mentalement. Lorsqu'elle révéla la tête, son corps jonchait au sol. Son courage avait eu raison de lui. Sa famille sprinta jusqu'à sa dépouille tout en exprimant un cri de lamentation : " Papa ! " Le mal était fait, Christa était grièvement blessée à la cheville et elle se tenait brièvement le pied avec des vêtements trouvés sur une voiture. " Ne t'inquiète pas, Clem, je vais bien, je vais juste devoir trouver une trousse de soin… " Elle ne voulait pas finir sa phrase mais la suite se voyait sur son visage. " Ou bien la couper " dit-elle d'une voix remplie de souffrance. La cheville était gravement amochée, des résidus d'aciers avaient gangrené la plaie qui était ouverte. Pendant ce temps, la famille se trouvait recroquevillée devant le corps du défunt. La jeune femme était remplie de haine. Lorsqu'elle grinçait des dents, on pouvait voir l'os de la mâchoire qui bougeait selon ses grincements. Dans sa tête, le choix était vite fait : Il fallait agir. Elle se dirigea vers son fils qui resta silencieux : " Je suis désolé, je vais devoir dépasser un de mes principes " murmura t-elle à son enfant en deuil. Celui-ci commençait à s'émouvoir de la mort de son aïeul. Sa mère, elle, se dirigeait peu à peu vers le tromblon qui gisait sur le sol à la recherche d'un nouveau propriétaire.

De l'autre côté de la route se trouvait Clementine qui mettait Christa en sécurité derrière le mur d'une maison.

" Attention à la femme, je voyais qu'elle était dangereuse " dit t-elle pour avertir Clementine de la suite des événements :

" Je ne suis pas vraiment utile la, tu vas devoir te débrouiller toute seule, je suis désolé " dit-elle les larmes aux yeux alors que la douleur qui circulait jusqu'à son cerveau était exponentielle.

" J'ai l'habitude, ne t'inquiète pas, je reviens juste après, ne bouge surtout pas ".

Clementine regardait le peu de balle qui lui restait : Seul un seul chargeur traînait à l'arrière de son sac à dos.

" quel gaspillage, je n'ai pas agi intelligemment " soupira t-elle en mettant le cran de sécurité sur son arme à feu.

" Je pense que je devrais les économiser "

Cette idée ne la plaisait guère mais le corps à corps semblait le moyen le plus économe. Elle sortit la hache et attendit derrière la haie pour lui tendre une embuscade. Son champ de vision était obstrué mais elle entendait la femme qui vociférait dans la rue adjacente : " Vous avez tué mon père, ruiné la vie de mon enfant et vous croyez que vous allez vous en tirer comme sa ! " cria t-elle en balbutiant. Sa réaction était rationnelle mais en temps de guerre, la rationalité était mise de côté. Les mains de clementine tremblaient, la hache en fit autant. Le blouson de clementine avait perdu sa couleur originale pour ne laisser qu'un rouge sang. Lorsque la femme se trouvait à proximité de Christa, elle braqua son fusil sur elle. Les personnes calmes sont souvent les plus dangereuses, dans ce cas précis, c'était véridique. Avec un sourire malicieux, elle s'approcha avec dangerosité tandis que Clementine l'encercla pour pouvoir l'atteindre par derrière. Un coup certes peu honorable mais expéditif. Quelques instants plus tard, Clem leva sa hache avant de l'abattre dans son dos. Celle-ci s'aplatit sur le trottoir humide et froid. Sa chute était en simultanée avec son outil de mort. Dans son dernier soupir, elle ajouta :

" Je suis désolé fiston "

Une ultime promesse qu'elle n'avait pas pu tenir. Alors que Clem reprenait peu à peu son esprit dans cette frénésie, elle observa ses mains ensanglantées : " Une innocente, une de plus ". Comme un sac déjà chargé, on rajoutait une pierre. Cependant, le temps n'était pas à la rêverie, la vie de Christa était en danger. Rapidement, elle la traîna vers le salon d'une maison proche et la posa sur une table.

" je ne vais pas te cacher, ça va faire mal " dit-elle en préparant le garrot autour du pied de Christa.

" Oui oui c'est bon j'ai compris, pas la peine de me le rappeler " Elle serrait les dents alors que l'information de la douleur n'était pas encore arrivée au cortex cérébral. Rien que de voir l'arme aiguisée de Clem suffisait a lui faire mal. Clem, paniquée, préparait les serviettes et les lingettes et de l'alcool. Elle ajoutait aussi du feu pour cautériser. " Ok, je crois que je suis prête " elle soufflait de tout son être pour extérioriser le stress important qui grandissant en elle tandis qu'une goutte de transpiration coulait sur son front : " J'espère que je serais à la hauteur ".

"Tu le seras, j'ai confiance en toi " dit-elle en souriant difficilement. Clem donna une petite chaussure en cuir marron : " dans tes dents ". Le temps semblait s'accélérer, elle brandissait la hache et aussitôt, elle exécuta le coup pour pouvoir couper net. Le sang jaillissait tel un torrent et s'étouffait dans des torchons et des serviettes qui ne stoppaient que très peu l'hémorragie. " Allez courage ! " cria Clementine. Christa serra de toutes ses forces la chaussure et on voyait peu à peu ses veines qui sortaient tandis que sa peau rougissait. La douleur était telle que la marque de ses dents gravait un arc circulaire dans la semelle. Rapidement, clem sortit l'alcool afin de guérir la plaie et la douleur était encore plus intense. Clem faisait de son mieux, chaque seconde était consacrée à son amie.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, l'hémorragie commençait à s'estomper, la blessure était ensuite cautérisée alors que la jambe était inclinée vers l'arrière afin d'éviter que le sang ne soit acheminé jusqu'aux artères sectionnées. Un terrible spectacle auquel Clementine était l'heureuse invitée. Clem sortit de sa besace une flopée de médicaments et mélangea les résidus dans de l'eau qui était en train de bouillir. Le moignon était ensuite enrobé de bandages qui l'entouraient dans son intégralité. Christa était terriblement faible, Clem l'avait aidée à s'allonger dans un lit alors que ses membres peinaient à se déplacer :

" Merci Clem, tu m'as sauvé la vie… si un jour j'aurais cru dire sa à une gamine " dit-elle en faisant un léger rire douloureux. Elle agrippa la tasse et la but d'une traite alors que son bras tanguait entre la gauche et la droite.

" Allez repose toi, je vais essayer de te bricoler quelque chose pour ton pied, un genre de jambe de bois peut être " dit Clem.

" Tu me prends pour une pirate ou bien ? " ajouta Christa en esquissant un sourire. Elle essayait de détendre l'atmosphère mais son plan n'arrivait pas à son but.

" Ce que l'on vient de faire en est bien digne, mais bon… je reviens " Dit-elle attristée. " _Allez je vais m'en remettre, comme toujours._ " pensa t-elle en allant chercher des grosses chaussures noires qui tranaient sur une étagère.

" Peut être en mettant un bandage autour de sa blessure et poser le reste dans la chaussure, et serrer ensuite avec des lanières " murmura t-elle, concentrée et absorbée par son travail d'ingénieur en chef. Son cerveau marchait activement, les idées fusaient et celle la semblait la moins idiote. Peu de temps après, elle revenait dans la salle avec sa nouvelle invention dans ses mains. Elle déposa la chaussure au bord de son lit comme un chausson retiré de son frère aîné.

" Ingénieux… " dit Christa admirative.

" Merci, ça sera quand tu iras mieux ". Ajouta Clem en laissant son corps plonger dans les bras d'un sofa poussiéreux. La nuit commençait peu à peu à tomber et elle était destinée à rester éveillé pour assurer la sécurité de Christa et de AJ. Il n'y avait pas de relais mais l'endroit était suffisamment sur pour s'en délaisser pour le moment. Clementine pensait de plus en plus au jeune garçon qui était resté dehors : " _Probablement mort… ou pire encore_ " pensa t-elle assis sur le canapé de la maison. Cependant, malgré la lourde responsabilité qui lui était accordée, elle s'endormit au beau milieu de la nuit après avoir bouclée et fermée l'ensemble de la maison et avoir fait un dernier tour de garde sécurisant.


	3. Les informations macabres

Il y aura un effet de choix lors chapitre 3. Il aura donc une incidence sur la psychologie de Clementine. Pour se faire, je vais mettre le choix 1 pour leur dans un texte séparé du choix 2.

La nuit se passait tranquillement et dans le calme qui plus est. Le village n'avait plus beaucoup de rôdeurs, c'était une région quelque peu désertique et les hordes avaient déjà traversé la zone pour atteindre la ville de Chicago. A pied, le voyage allait etre long et épuisant mais en voiture, la ville serait accessible assez facilement. Lorsque les premières lueurs du soleil commençaient à se montrer, Clementine se réveillait flegmatiquement avec une certaine aisance alors que les rayons qui illuminaient son visage l'empechait de dormir davantage. Elle ouvrait doucement les yeux et la première chose qu'elle ait vue était la douceur et la beauté d'un cadavre accroché au mur via une machette qui lui transperçait le sternum. Clementine, presque habituée, prit peur et par réflexe, sortit le couteau de sa poche. Elle était en sueur, terrorisée, les yeux qui s'agitaient et qui scrutaient le moindre élément dangereux.

" Bon réveil Clementine, je te présente… John, sa carte d'identité est usée mais faut croire qu'il avait une belle vie " ironisa Christa en remettant la carte dans la poche du cadavre.

" Tu m'as fait peur… Ne refait plus jamais sa " Dit-elle en reprenant son souffle, "j'aurais pu t'attaquer par réflexes " finit-elle le visage affûtée par la frayeur et le manque de sommeil.

" Excuse moi. C'était pas mon intention, sinon j'ai mis tes bottes et j'arrive a marcher, ça fait juste un mal de chien le temps que cela cicatrise " ajouta Christa en allant chercher le bébé posait sur une commode.

Clementine dévalait l'escalier à grande vitesse tandis que Christa prenait plus de temps, en mettant un pied l'un après l'autre en gémissant face à la douleur. Elle était dans une situation délicate : elle voulait sortir pour continuer à fouiller le reste de la ville mais elle redoutait ce qu'elle allait trouver dehors. Lorsqu'elle activa sa main pour ouvrir la porte principale, elle ne trouva qu'un petit corps décharné auquel il ne restait quasiment rien au milieu de la route. La puanteur du cadavre se sentait à plusieurs mètres de la et provoquait un rictus sur le visage de Clem qui l'obligea a se pincer le nez.

" Tu crois que c'était le gosse ? " dit Christa inquiète. Le bruit de la porte qui se refermait venait couper court à ce léger silence.

" Peut être, peut être pas, j'espère que non même si j'ai des doutes. De toute façon on doit continuer à avancer ". Elle se força à détourner les yeux pour continuer à marcher sur le long du trottoir.

" Il faudra que tu te nettoies la plaie régulièrement sinon ça va s'infecter " Clem regardait activement le sol à la recherche de quelconques indices. Tout à coup, elle s'exalta en trouvant des traces de pneus qui se dirigeaient vers la sortie de la ville :

" Probablement Arvo et son équipe, on va les suivre, ça pourrait nous être utile " dit-elle en se retournant vers Christa. Celle ci se contentait de marcher en s'aidant de la crosse de son fusil comme canne :

" Ouai… Faisons vite, s'il neige, la totalité des traces auront disparu, on doit presser le pas ".

À ce moment, les deux survivantes marchaient avec une vélocité accrue, comme poursuivi par un mal mystérieux. La peur du hasard et de la découverte ? L'avenir n'était qu'une vaste étendue qui changeait selon les saisons… Elle se déformait et revenait à sa situation initiale. En l'occurrence, l'objectif restait le même : La survie. Vers la fin de la matinée, le ciel s'obscurcit de plus en plus pour ne laisser apparaître que des nuances de couleurs dans le ciel qui tournaient du rouge a l'orange. C'était un spectacle magnifique. Clem aurait voulu s'arrêter pour l'admirer et se vider l'esprit, se rafraîchir les idées, penser à autre chose mais l'exactitude des traces étaient vitales : la vengeance était plus importante que le repos de l'âme. Tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient toujours plus dans l'orée du bois, Christa montrait des signes de faiblesses comme des gémissements étouffés et un teint de peau pigmenté qui rougissait avec le temps. Clem s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son front brulant. Elle avait un peu de fièvre, rien de bien méchant mais toujours un problème dans ces milieux-là.

" On s'arrête un peu ? je vois que tu commences à t'essouffler, on doit reprendre des forces ".

" Je ne dirais pas non, cette cabane fera l'affaire ". Le temps que les affaires soient rangées et installées, Christa s'était allongée sur le sol ,la tête contre son sac qui faisait office de coussin. Elle semblait être éreintée, un poids lourd aux yeux de Clementine. Il fut un temps ou c'était elle qui était un boulet à transporter, maintenant les rôles s'inversaient. Clem préparait alors à manger en allumant un feu. Quelques fois, elle regardait par dessus la fenêtre pour s'assurer de la sécurité de ce lieu, la plupart des fois c'était plutôt calme. Or, cette fois ci, elle entendait des voix humaines près des buissons. La maison était au centre d'une petite clairière auquel se trouvait un puits et un potager derrière la maison. Les invités surprises divaguaient entre les arbres pour se déplacer vers le jardin, a l'arrière du cabanon.

" _Peut être des rôdeurs ? Non, ils se déplacent normalement_ " Clem était inquiète, elle avait déjà combattu toute seule ce genre d'hommes auparavant dans le restaurant mais ceux la étaient bien armés et bien entraînés. Encore une fois, ils parlaient dans une langue incompréhensible. Que venaient t-ils faire ici, dans le Michigan ? Voila une bonne question que se posait Clem.

" Il y a des hommes d'Arvo, peut être des chasseurs, ils ont des arcs à la main et peut etre des flings ".

Elle était cachée derrière la fenêtre auquel on pouvait voir ses doigts dépassés. Le bois était dur et gelé, tout comme le cœur de Clementine a cet instant précis. Plus le temps passé et plus les hommes rigolaient, ils semblaient comme ivres et dotaient d'un sens de l'humour qui laissait à désirer. Alors que les chasseurs déposaient leurs arcs sur le sol, un des trois prit la parole :

" Alors, vous avez appris la langue d'ici ? " dit le trappeur russe beaucoup plus sérieux et strict que ses congénères.

" Oui chef, après plusieurs années d'errance, on a appris les bases de leurs langues " répondit un autre assit sur une pierre. Il se frottait abondamment les mains pour se les réchauffer.

" D'accord, bon à partir de maintenant vous allez éviter de parler russe, on a un nouveau dans le camp " ajouta le présumé chef du groupe qui opposait une certaine autorité. Clem écoutait avec avidité, peut être pourrait-elle avoir des informations sur leur camp ?

" À oui et c'est qui ce gus ? " dit l'un des membres d'un ton moqueur. Il nettoyait avec précision son pistolet qui était dans un piteux état. Il avait dû beaucoup servir.

" Un homme qui a sauvé Arvo alors qu'il était capturé par des cinglés ". Il remuait des pieds comme s'il ne voulait pas avouer quelque chose. " À la base, il y avait aussi une femme qui devait venir mais une gamine l'a noyée".

" Une gamine ? ! " dit un des gars d'un sourire moqueur et d'un ton sarcastique. Tandis qu'il remettait ses cheveux gras en place, il ajouta :

" Alors c'est elle qui a attaqué le groupe de récupération ?". Son sourire narquois commençait peu à peu à disparaître pour laisser apparaître un rictus d'inquiétude sur son visage.

" En effet, donc soyez prudents, elle a beau être une gamine, elle est très dangereuse... bon on doit continuer, la pause est terminée ! " cria t-il pour faire avancer le groupe. Clem analysa l'espace autour d'eux, elle avait besoin absolument d'en savoir plus, peut être en faisant un otage ? Cette idée était loin d'être la meilleure mais c'était un plan. Elle fixait un baril auquel des flammes dépassaient dangereusement.

" Peut être en le poussant, je pourrais les surprendre et en avoir plusieurs d'un coup, c'est un risque que je dois prendre ". La vengeance est une ressource qui permet d'alimenter la haine et la faire circuler dans le corps pour plus d'efficacité. Clem avait voué une haine sans limite à cet homme aux lunettes noires et aux cheveux bruns. Cela lui donné un objectif pour continuer à avancer. Elle se déplaçait rapidement d'un mur à un autre afin de le traverser grâce à une enjambée silencieuse et parfaitement maîtrisée. Elle attendait que le groupe avançait pour ensuite pousser le baril sur l'un des chasseurs. La main droite délicatement posée sur le baril, elle entendait son cœur battre à toute allure. Elle poussa alors l'objet cylindrique avec une violence inouïe sur l'un des hommes. Celui-ci n'eut le temps de se rendre compte de la situation que cet objet incandescent tomba sur sa jambe alors que les braises se dispersèrent sur son visage carbonisé. Tandis que le chasseur hurlait avec douleur, les deux autres se cachaient derrière un rocher :

" on est attaqué, en formation de défense ! " Beugla ce qui semblait être le chef de ce petit groupe. Très vite, Clem se déplaça à l'intérieur de la maison et secoua Christa au niveau de ses épaules :

" Vite, on a un problème, des hommes d'Arvo nous attaquent " dit-elle en chuchotant. Christa se levait avec difficulté, les yeux écarquillés et stupéfaits de cet événement si soudain.

" Très bien, très bien, bon si ça tourne mal, tu fuis et tu ne te retournes pas " dit-elle. Cela lui rappelait un souvenir qu'elle aurait voulu oublier.

" Je le ferais, espérons que je n'ai pas a en arriver là ".

Christa n'était pas vraiment en état de se battre, sa blessure au pied l'empêchait de se déplacer correctement. Cependant, sa combativité était un attribut que Clementine respectait. Elle attrapa alors le fusil qui était dans son dos et l'empoigna avec fermeté. D'un œil sur et confiant, elle ajouta : " Quand tu veux "

Clem sentait qu'elle avait peur, sous cet air de combattante se trouvait une femme qui était dépassée par les évenements, qui voulait trouver le repos. Le bruit d'une balle siffla et celle-ci finit par se loger dans le bois usé du cabanon.

" Sortez de la, ça sera une mort rapide et sans douleur vous verrez " Suite à cette phrase, la colère de Clem monta en flèche mais elle resta d'un calme remarquable. La maîtrise de ses émotions permet le contrôle de soi.

" Moi pas, vous avez déjà eu un petit extrait avec votre ami carbonisé " dit-elle d'un ton très serein et sombre. Cette réplique avait complètement scellé cette discussion. L'un d'entre eux s'approchait avec discrétion de la porte d'entrée quand soudainement, son ami calciné, devenu depuis peu un rôdeur lui mordilla la jambe avec engouement. Celui-ci criait avec force avant qu'il ne se prenne une balle dans la tête de la part de Christa. Le seul bruit que l'on entendait était le loquet qui se refermait sur le fusil.

" Nikolai… Vous allez le payer cher ! " Le chef était dans une rage folle, une sensation que l'on ne pouvait stopper et qui pouvait avoir des conséquences désastreuses. Une balle frôla la tête de Christa qui s'était mise à découvert afin de pouvoir toucher le chasseur.

" Tu n'as rien ? " ajouta Clementine inquiète par rapport à ce qui s'etait passé.

" Non c'est bon, fait le tour, je vais les occuper ". Le mot " Comprit " résonnait à ses oreilles comme un acouphène. Afin de pouvoir tenir éloigné le capitaine de l'expédition, elle tira sur le rocher de celui-ci. La balle venait s'éclater contre la paroi du rocher pour ne laisser qu'une trace. Clementine passait par l'autre côté de la maison, traversait les buissons, elle s'allongea sur le sol pour ne pas faire de bruit et ramper dans la boue et la crasse. À première vue, cela ressemblait plus à un entraînement commando qu'a une tentative de discrétion. L'un des hommes armé d'une arbalète se colla contre la maison en bois avant de donner un grand coup de pied dans la porte de la maison, or celle-ci ne cédait pas.

" Bon sang Christa, je dois agir vite ". pensa t-elle dans un calme olympien. Elle rechargeait son pistolet et le mettait en joue avant de tirer dans ses tempes. Alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à donner un second coup de pied, il tomba sur le côté raide mort.

" Lâchez votre arme ou vous finirez comme votre ami, si ça peut vous rassurer, il ne transformera pas " Alors qu'elle se releva, elle braqua son arme contre le chef du groupe qui se cachait derrière ce morceau de pierre naturel. Soudainement, elle vit un beretta voler dans les cieux avant de tomber brutalement aux pieds de Clem.

" Voila, tout doucement et pas de gestes brusques "

On voyait la tête de cet homme qui dépassait de la surface de sa protection temporaire. Lorsqu'il vit Clementine, il ne put s'échapper d'entreprendre un " Ce n'est pas vrai, dites moi que je rêve " tout en restant parfaitement maître de ses émotions.

" Alors c'est vous l'enfant dangereux ? " dit-il alors qu'il a les mains en l'air. Clem ne fit qu'un mouvement de son pistolet vers la maison pour lui faire comprendre la direction à suivre.

" Pas très bavarde hein ? ouai j'avais une fille aussi mais elle était moins… sombre… et elle tuait moins aussi " Cette fin de phrase lui faisait rire.

Christa pointait le bout de son fusil vers le crâne et ajouta : " Trouve une chaise et des cordes, on va discuter un peu " dit-elle blasée, comme si elle sentait qu'elle sombrait dans l'horreur mais que la chute était incontrolable.

" Je ne vous connais pas vous, bonne idée ! " dit-il enjoué. En vérité se trouvait un homme effrayé qui se cachait derrière l'humour pour se protéger. Alors que Clementine cherchait activement dans son sac des cordes, Christa semblait montrer de plus en plus d'agressivité. Au bout d'un certain temps, Clem leva la main comme fier de sa trouvaille :

" C'est bon je l'ai "

Juste après, l'homme était ligoté sur la chaise digne d'une technique des services secrets. L'idée de lui " donner la question " comme on disait dans la renaissance ne lui plaisait guère, cela avait le pouvoir de la dégouter

" Tu es sûr de vouloir faire sa Christa ? " dit-elle d'une voix inquiète et interrogatrice. On voyait sur son visage que ses sourcils tombaient vers le sol tout comme son regard. Elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

" Tu veux des réponses Clem ? Tu vas en avoir ".

" Bah alors gamine, on a peur ? je croyais que tu étais une tueuse, on parle de toi au camp comme une tueuse en série, on t'appelle DK tu sais. Dangerous Kid, on placarde des affiches de toi partout dans le camp "

Clem était stupéfait de ces réponses, elle avait atteint une telle réputation en si peu de temps ? Cela semblait improbable mais étrangement, elle avait envie d'y croire. Christa s'était absentée quelques minutes pour chercher les ustensiles de tortures : Hache, couteau, rasoir… le compte y était.

" Bon vas-y pose ta question Clem, je veux pas que ça s'éternise, je pense que tu comprends " Ajouta Christa mélangée entre la lassitude et la colère.

" Où se trouve votre camp ? " interrogea Clem d'un regard meurtrier qui pénétrait les pensées de cet homme.

" Je m'attendais à celle-là, mais vous savez j'ai fait un serment et je suis un dur à cuire " dit-il d'une voix hébétée, moins sûr de lui qu'on pourrait le croire.

Christa décida alors d'empoigner le couteau pour le donner à Clem. Était-ce une bonne idée ?

1 : Prendre le couteau

2 : Refuser le couteau

1 : Christa lui tendait le couteau aiguisé comme un rasoir. La lame avait une petite partie rouillée, d'une couleur rougeâtre se tournant davantage vers le jaune. Son manche en bois était en cohésion avec l'environnement autour d'elle qui se constituait essentiellement de bois. Clémentine regardait le couteau avec un petit sourire en coin, presque invisible si on ne faisait pas attention à son faciès. La lame reflétait ce qui se trouvait autour et faisait apparaître une petite tache qui se déplaçait quand la lumière du soleil l'éclairait. Clem prit le couteau et le regarda avec attention : elle voyait son propre reflet : Des magnifiques yeux verts, une casquette qui cachait une partie de son visage et un front sale et sanglant. Clementine jubilait de pouvoir avoir sa revanche, de pouvoir mettre un acte concret à la haine qu'elle portait à ce groupe et son chef. Alors qu'elle fit le premier pas pour se diriger vers le chef, celui s'exprima avec fougue :

" Non mais je savais que tu étais une survivante hein, je ne voulais pas te manquer de respect " dit-il d'une voix tremblotante.

" Ce que vous pensez de moi m'est égal " menaça-elle en pointant la lame vers ce qui ressemblait fortement à son sternum.

Ses yeux bouillonnaient de colère, les pensées s'entrechoquaient et une partie de sa rationalité commençait à s'en aller peu à peu mais toujours dans un calme olympien. Pourtant, quand on regardait son visage, elle était impassible, un faciès infranchissable. Il était difficile de lire dans ses pensées sur d'aussi faibles expressions.

" Christa, tu peux enlever sa chemise s'il te plaît ? " demanda t-elle alors que chaque pas ne fît qu'alourdir l'atmosphère déjà pesante. Celle-ci s'exécuta et enleva sa chemise laissant apparaître un torse peu développé et maigre. Christa semblait attristée, et profondément fatiguée dû à sa faible condition physique et par la suite a cet acte immoral. La jeune femme se recula alors sur le côté pour devenir spectatrice d'une scène théâtrale sordide.

" Je vois que mon torse vous plaît, je ne l'aurais jamais cru " dit-il le front serré tandis que des gouttelettes de transpirations tombaient sur son visage. Il maniait parfaitement ses émotions et sa peur se cachait sous son humour. Ils tentaient de s'échapper mais la corde solidement attachée empêchait tout mouvement brusque, une forte trace commençait même à apparaître sur ses poignets.

" On ne va pas se le cacher, ça va faire mal mais si tu me dis où se trouve le camp, je te laisserai partir " dit Clementine en commençant à mettre le bout de la lame sur sa peau râpeuse. Clem bougeait le couteau du haut vers le bas sans pour autant l'enfoncer, elle essayait juste de l'effrayer.

" C'est que tu vas me donner un coup… tôt " Soudainement, il s'esclaffa d'une manière peu élogieuse tandis que sa tête était retournée en arrière, les cheveux détachés. On pouvait voir sa gorge rouge qui bougeait selon les palpitations de son cœur. La colère de Clementine monta de plus en plus mais toujours avec un certain contrôle de soi. Il reprit peu à peu son souffle :

" Ouah, se faire torturer par une gamine j'aurais jamais cru… Ils ne se sont pas trompés sur ton compte, tu es une vraie malade " dit-il les dents serrées, plus sérieux qu'a l'accoutumée.

" Peut être, peut être pas " répondit t-elle en enfonçant plus profondément la lame dans le sternum avant de faire un mouvement du haut vers le bas créant ainsi une entaille d'une taille conséquente. L'homme hurlait abondamment, il secouait ses mains pour essayer de se libérer ,en vain. La douleur causée permit à Clementine d'esquisser un petit sourire perturbateur. Le chant mélodieux de cet homme coupait net quand soudainement, Christa qui assistait a la scène, prit le couteau et d'une voix balbutiante dit :

" Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? ! Tu n'es pas une tortionnaire, je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais !" Elle posa alors le couteau sur la table en bois. Clem était profondément séparée, elle était comme contrôlée par ses émotions. Le côté sombre de sa personnalité essayait de se faire une place dans son esprit qui restait jusque la relativement neutre.

" Je dois le faire, maintenant, si tu veux tu peux attendre dehors je serais pas longue " conféra t-elle d'un ton assez distant et d'un timbre de voix grave. Elle n'était plus spectatrice mais actrice de ses propres émotions, de ses actes. Le regard de Clem était comme une épée qui traversait l'âme de cet homme. On sentait la fureur dans son regard tandis que le reste de son visage ne bougeait pas d'un iota. Tous les sentiments qu'elle avait intériorisés durant tout ce temps souhaitaient s'évader mais son mental d'acier s'apparentait à un bouclier qui les empêchaient de se déchaîner.

" Oui, on a besoin d'être seul, c'est plus romantique " répliqua l'homme attaché un sourire en coin moqueur. Il eut un silence pendant une demi-seconde, le temps s'était comme arrêté., la voix de Christa mit fin à ce moment de répit, de tranquillité :

" Je… je… d'accord… Ok je serais dehors " Christa ne se sentait pas bien, son visage tournait vers un rouge toujours plus dangereux. La fièvre s'aggravait et son âme était tourmentée. Le bruit de la porte qui se refermait était amplifié, comme si toute l'action de la scène était tournée vers cette porte ridicule. Puis reprit le concert orchestré par Clementine, elle continua de tourner le couteau dans sa chair. La douleur était telle que le dos de cet homme se redressa avec violence avant de se pencher vers l'avant. Une larme se formait dans son œil droit à cause de la douleur insupportable qu'il devait subir.

" On rigole pas avec toi hein… dire que je devrais être en train de me caresser dans ma chambre avec tendresse à l'heure qu'il est " il ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer un rire nerveux et alors qu'il reprit ses esprits, il remarqua les yeux pleins d'interrogations de Clementine qui ne saisissait pas complètement sa réflexion.

" Oui ben ne compte pas sur moi pour te montrer " ironisa t-il en crachant au sol un glaire fort peu ragoûtant. Clem lâcha le couteau et le laissa planté dans son thorax. Elle se retourna et commença à murmurer toute seule des bouts de phrases difficilement audibles :

" Tu ne vas quand même pas continuer le torturer, c'est inhumain ! "

" Si je veux savoir où se trouve ce camp, je dois le faire ! "

L'homme s'adressa directement a elle d'un ton sarcastique, presque satirique :

" Parle un peu moins fort, je crois que le bébé te regarde, tu crois qu'il va être d'accord ? "

Suite à cela, elle se retourna les yeux condensés de haine et de courroux puis elle planta le couteau dans son genou avant de redresser sa tête. Pour une fois, la totalité de son visage était visible. La lumière artificielle de la lampe permettait de contempler le faciès de Clementine, habituellement caché par sa casquette. Or, cette lumière presque divine ne mettait point en scène un ange doué d'une auréole mais juste une enfant sombrant légèrement dans un tourbillon de haine et de folie. Ses yeux verts se dirigeaient vers cette blessure qui saignait à profusion tandis que l'homme gigotait sur sa chaise en hurlant de plus belle. Sa respiration s'intensifiait tandis que ses battements de cœurs étaient presque audibles. Clem, elle, était redressée et le regardait se tortillait de douleur. Il gémissait des mots en russes incompréhensibles. Les sourcils de Clem étaient redressés vers le haut par mépris. On pouvait voir les cheveux qui étaient emmêlés dans ses chouchous violets, un autre vestige du passé. Elle lui adressa alors la parole :

" Tu savais de quoi j'étais capable et tu as continué a jouer au plus malin, si tu m'avais dit ou était ton camp, je t'aurais laissé tranquille " Le côté sombre de sa personnalité avait pris le dessus sur sa raison dans un duel acharné avec sa compassion. Elle retira alors le couteau d'une manière violente ce qui accentua le flot de sang qui continuait de jaillir. L'homme changea alors inopinément de voix qui passait du grave à l'aigu :

" D'accord je te dirais tout ! " dit-il dans un sanglot qu'il ne pouvait arreter. Clementine se dirigea alors vers la carte avec un air de satisfaction personnelle. Elle prit dans la carte dans sa main et la mit devant le visage de l'homme. Faute de stylo, elle mit le couteau couvert de sang dans la bouche de celui-ci pour montrer l'emplacement du camp. Au contact du sang qui imprégnait la lame sur la carte en papier, une tache commençait à se former pour cibler un lieu entre les montagnes.

Il recracha alors le couteau sur le sol.

" Tu vas me laisser partir maintenant ? " supplia t-il de toutes ses forces. Sa faiblesse était mise à nu, autrefois protégée par un bouclier psychologique qu'était l'humour et la confiance en soi. Clementine sortit alors de son sac papillon rose un pistolet entièrement chargé avant de le pointer sur le crâne de… Kushkov ? Elle s'était rendu compte que son nom était marqué sur sa chemise de vendeur immobilier. Or, le nom n'est qu'une étiquette que l'on colle sur une personne pour lui donner une signification, une valeur.

" Désolé mais mon offre est expirée, il fallait la saisir avant " imperturbable, elle actionna la détonation qui fit fuir les oiseaux qui se trouvaient dans le périmètre. Le cadavre de Kushkov tomba alors en arrière en même temps que la chaise sur lequel il était attaché. La bouche grande ouverte, la faucheuse est venu lui rendre visite prématurément. Or, cette faucheuse n'était rien d'autre qu'une petite fille. Un costume très peu commun pour endosser le rôle de la mort. Rapidement, elle reprit ses esprits en secouant sa tête frénétiquement. La haine avait t-elle prit possession de son corps temporairement ? Elle analysait les éléments autour d'elle pour localiser le bébé. Peu de temps après, elle ressortit avec le bébé et une carte a la main d'une valeur inestimable. En refermant la porte derrière elle, Christa la regardait avec un mélange de tristesse et de mépris. En retour, Clementine lui adressa un petit sourire et lui dit :

" Il m'a donné l'emplacement de leur camp, c'est un peu loin mais d'ici une a deux semaines, on pourrait y arriver ".

Christa se contenta de lui adresser un " Hum Hum. " Plein de doutes cependant a l'écoute de ce qu'elle avait a dire.

" Viens là que je jette un œil, peut être que je connais les lieux "

Rapidement, elle allait s'asseoir sur l'un des rochers pour scruter la carte avec Christa à la recherche de lieu de repos et de ravitaillement. Elle releva la tête et dit alors :

" Je crois que c'est un centre de triage pour les colis, on pourra trouver des choses intéressantes " ajouta Christa encore choquée de l'événement précédent.

" En effet, d'ailleurs j'ai des médicaments contre la fièvre, je ne sais pas si ça marche mais faut tester " répliqua t-elle contente de pouvoir aider une amie.

" Merci Clementine " témoigna Christa de sa sollicitude. Cependant, derrière ce sourire, elle se demandait combien de temps elle allait pouvoir tenir. Faire le mal n'est pas inné mais cela s'apprend avec le temps et l'expérience. Etrangement, elle en avait moins que Clementine ce qui mettait son mental a rude épreuve. Mais faire le mal pour survivre, est-ce un crime ? Du point de vue de Christa, la question était délicate et demandait réflexion. Une réflexion que ce monde n'accordait ni le temps ni le moment.

Cette fin de journée était calme. Le duo qui s'était habitué à discuter autour d'un feu de camp avait dû temporairement changer leur habitude : Chacun se reposait de son côté en attendant que l'orage social passe. Plongée dans ses émotions, Christa était ailleurs tandis que la nuit commençait doucement à tomber. Rapidement, elle installait des sacs de couchage dans le cabanon près du cadavre afin de passer la nuit. Clementine dormit à poing fermé, l'événement traumatisant de cet après-midi l'a épuisé émotionnellement. Christa, elle, était de garde et devait surveiller le feu et le camp. De toute façon, elle n'aurait pas réussie à dormir. La nuit ne porte t-elle pas conseil ? Mais un conseil pour quoi ? Christa ne savait pas encore la réponse mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

2 : Clementine d'une main sûre écarta le couteau que Christa lui tendait. Elle ne voulait pas avoir cela sur la conscience. Ce n'était qu'un mensonge révélateur : au fond, elle aurait voulu mettre en place sa quete de vengeance mais elle savait que cela aurait eu un impact sur elle, que le chemin a arpenter pour revenir sur le droit chemin est long et difficile. Peut-être est-ce Même impossible de remonter la pente. Cependant, le plus tard possible était préférable pour Clementine. Elle insista sur ses derniers mots avant de longer le mur pour s'installer sur un fauteuil usé :

" Vas-y, fais-le toi je n'ai pas envie "

Christa semblait désappointée, elle s'attendait à cette réponse mais cela la gênait plus qu'autre chose. Au fond d'elle, elle aurait voulu ne pas le faire du tout. Ses mots se percutaient sur la paroi de son esprit, comme un verre qui se brise en petits morceaux et auquel il est impossible de reconnaître l'emplacement exact de chaque morceau auparavant.

" Très bien, dans ce cas si tu veux tu peux aller dehors " dit-elle le couteau aiguisé à la main.

" Je ne vais nulle part " répliqua Clementine qui n'appréciait pas particulièrement qu'on la sous estimait.

" Très bien comme tu veux "

" Alors les deux tourtereaux, on commence ? je vois que DK est bien installée sur sa chaise. Une petite bière peut être ? " dit l'homme attaché sur la chaise. Un petit ricanement se fit entendre juste après :

" Pff, Même pas capable de le faire toi-même, tu dois demander à Maman pour le faire à ta place ? Pitoyable " Juste après, Clementine sentait la haine qui montait en elle mais elle gardait un certain sang froid. Elle se leva tranquillement de sa chaise quand la main de Christa se déposa contre son torse en tentant de la raisonner :

" Reste la, il cherche juste à te mettre en colère, a t'énerver, a te faire sortir de tes gonds" dit-elle en décalant sa main sur son épaule.

" Ne fais pas de bêtises et regarde " dit-elle juste après. Les sourcils de Clementine se rebaissèrent doucement, le visage devenait moins crispé. Elle se rassit juste après dans le plus grand des calmes.

" Fais ce que tu dois faire et allons nous en d'ici " dit-elle alors qu'elle se rassit sur le fauteuil. Le bruit de l'air qui s'échappait du coussin était le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre jusqu'à ce que l'homme décidât de reprendre la parole :

" Ouai vas-y gamine, frappe moi je sais que t'en a envie " Il essayait de l'amadouer, il savait qu'elle était influençable, la tirer vers le mal. C'était plutôt bien parti mais elle gardait un visage impassible, le regard pénétrant son âme. Il détourna ses yeux, comme si elle avait pris quelque chose de vitale. Son courage ? Sa confiance en soi ? Au fond d'elle, les yeux bouillonnaient de colère, de haine qu'elle tentait d'étouffer.

D'une certaine façon, cela fonctionner car elle était simple spectatrice.

" Toi, tu vas fermer ta grande gueule " mugissa Christa en mettant un coup de poing dans la figure de… Kushkov ? Elle s'était rendu compte que son nom était marqué sur sa chemise de vendeur en immobilier. Le coup était puissant, fort et terriblement destructeur. La tête de Kus était bafouée sur le côté gauche avec une trace sur la joue et le nez partiellement cassé. Juste après cela, Clementine se sentait comme soulagé, chaque coup lui faisait un bien fou.

" Bon écoute moi bien le ruskov, ta intérêt a me dire où se trouve ta putain de base " hurla Christa en mettant un autre coup dans le visage. Celui-ci le projeta en arrière, en même temps qu'une giclée de sang sur le mur de derrière. Il releva sa tête en faisant un petit sourire disgracieux :

" Pas étonnant que vous vous entendez bien, vous etes pareil vous deux "

" Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, tu m'obliges à sortir les grands moyens " répliqua Christa en empoignant le couteau. Ses mains tremblaient ce qui rendait peu crédible ce petit discours malveillant. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas prête mais que c'était son rôle d'adulte. Kus s'en rendit rapidement compte :

" Tu n'y arriveras pas, tu es trop… faible " Il insista sur le mot faible avec une plus forte intonation que les autres mots. Christa ne pouvait supporter cette vérité qui était fracassante : Garder son humanité, c'est un don et une malédiction, certains préfèrent se libérer de ce don, d'autres l'acceptent et vivent avec. Clementine savait que Christa était comme une bombe a retardement et que l'explosion allait bientôt avoir lieu.

" C'est son combat, pas le mien " elle se répétait dans sa tête afin de ne pas interférer dans sa " tentative " d'informations. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'intervenait pas. Elle se contenta juste de regarder fixement le visage amoché de cet homme et d'imaginer de pouvoir lui faire souffrir lentement. Après tout, Haïr quelqu'un, c'est vouloir sa mort virtuellement.

Christa entra dans une rage folle, cette dernière phrase l'avait particulièrement irritée. La goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Elle empoigna le couteau et l'enfonça dans son genou avec une violence inouïe. Clem se rendit compte que son amie avait presque les larmes aux yeux, cela lui demandait de puiser dans ses valeurs morales, dans ce qu'elle tentait de conserver au fond d'elle. Instinctivement, elle tourna la lame dans la chair ce qui accentua encore plus la douleur transmise. Kus qui était joueur perdit son sourire moqueur pour laisser place à un visage crispé de douleur, les yeux exorbités. Du sang sortait de sa bouche, il s'était mordu la langue. Le supplice était tel qu'il vociféra des mots en russes tellement fort que la plupart des oiseaux qui se trouvaient dans le périmètre s'étaient envolés.

Christa était épuisée, autant physiquement que mentalement. Elle enleva le couteau de la plaie pour le jeter sur le sol. Le sang jaillissait de la blessure et cela formait peu à peu une flaque toujours plus grosse. L'homme pencha son dos par douleur et plongea ses cheveux longs dans son propre sang. Clementine ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire en coin avant de redevenir impassible comme une statue. Christa s'emmêla les mains dans ses cheveux, les larmes aux bords des yeux avant de sortir la carte de sa poche et de bégayer :

" Voilà ce que tu m'obliges a faire ! Maintenant tu vas me montrer ton putain de camp ! " La fin de la phrase était beaucoup plus stricte, plus forte. On sentait dans sa voix que l'exaspération était à son maximum.

" Si vous me laissez partir je vous dirais tous ! " Il serrait les dents avec une telle intensité que Clem se demandait si sa mâchoire n'allait pas se déboîter. Cet homme se cachait derrière l'humour pour pouvoir rester fort, pour trouver une stabilité. Maintenant que ce bouclier était percé, le reste du corps ne tenait pas. Dans ses yeux se trouvait une lueur d'espoir, pensait-il pouvoir rester en vie pour pouvoir retrouver ses amis, peut être sa famille ? Christa sortit un stylo de sa poche et demanda à Kus de montrer sur sa carte l'emplacement de leur base. Il entoura avec ses mains transpirantes un lieu coincé entre les montagnes. Christa sécha ses larmes avec sa veste orangée pour pouvoir avoir une meilleure visibilité de la zone. Elle se dirigeait vers la sortie du cabanon pour pouvoir étudier la carte et ainsi se changer les idées. Mais avant cela, elle intercepta Clementine pour lui demander une petite faveur :

" Je dois étudier la carte, la zone se trouve dans un col assez éloigné, je pense entre une et deux semaines de marche, peux être plus " dit-elle en serrant la poignée. Avant de balancer le bras vers l'arrière, Clementine se leva de son sofa pour se diriger vers le sac rose à papillon.

" Je m'occupe de lui " finit-elle l'esprit embrumé. Elle ne savait sur quel pied dansait. Devait-elle céder à la colère ou bien garder le peu d'humanité qu'elle avait en elle pour faire preuve de bonté ? Quand elle entendait le son de la porte se fermait, elle se retrouvait toute seule avec son esprit tourmenté tantôt par la haine, tantôt par de la compassion. C'est une bataille sans merci qui la rongeait seconde par seconde. L'homme, lui, n'était même pas conscient de son état et regardait avec fermeté le sol.

Clementine commença alors à sortir un pistolet de son sac avant de le braquer sur son visage. Kus secoua frénétiquement sa tête afin de retrouver ses esprits : La première chose qu'il ait vue en redressant sa tête fut le canon du pistolet qui lui était destiné, une épée de Damoclès moderne. Suite à cela, il affirma alors :

" Voila la gamine que l'on me parlait au camp, pas une pale substitution. Tu fais honneur à ta réputation petite " dit-il en gémissant de douleur, juste après, il cracha un glaire constitué de salive et de sang. Il pensait à tous ses proches, aux gens qu'il aimait et adressa alors une dernière parole :

" Allez achève moi "

Elle ne se faisait pas prier. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que c'est ce qu'elle désirait mais qu'elle ne voulait pas avouer. Le côté sombre de sa personnalité prit alors le dessus sur sa rationalité et entreprit un petit sourire en coin avant d'actionner la détente. Le cadavre tomba alors en arrière en faisant une autre giclure de sang sur le mur de derrière. La balle avait traversé la boîte crânienne pour qu'il ne se transforme pas. Le bruit de la chaise qui tombait au sol fit un bruit lourd, perturbant. La faucheuse avait attrapé son âme prématurément. Or, c'était une petite fille qui endossait le rôle de faucheuse, un aspect bien étrange pour le meneur du convoi funèbre. Rapidement, elle le tourna le dos afin de sortir du cabanon. La première pensée de Clem fut d'abord sa relative sécurité : Les rôdeurs avaient-ils entendu le coup de feu ? Sa deuxième pensée était tournée ensuite vers Christa qui étudiait la carte. Lorsqu'elle se rapprochait d'elle, elle remarqua que son amie de route était dans un état second, le regard concentré sur un rocher et les mains tremblantes. Clementine s'approcha alors doucement et posa une main sur son épaule afin de la consoler :

" Tu vas bien Christa ? "

Celle ci se réveilla d'un coup, esquissa un petit sourire artificiel et lui adressa alors :

" Oui, oui… tu l'as fait ? "

" En effet… "

" Bien, bien… " Elle s'arrêta d'un coup afin de reprendre son souffle et continua sa phrase : "bon j'ai étudié la carte et le camp se trouve entre les montagnes. 1 a 2 semaines de marche."

" Et AJ, tu l'as pris ? "

" Oui, je l'ai avec moi, je ne voulais pas qu'il voit sa, c'est qu'un bébé mais bon. " Expliqua Christa tandis qu'elle rangeait la carte dans un petit étui en plastique.

" il y a une gare de triage à colis, on pourra peut-être trouver des choses intéressantes demain " continua t-elle.

" J'ai des médicaments contre la fièvre si tu veux, tu devras refaire aussi ton bandage, on fera sa demain " ajouta Clementine.

" Merci Clementine " témoigna Christa de sa sollicitude. Cependant, derrière ce sourire, elle se demandait combien de temps elle allait pouvoir tenir. Faire le mal n'est pas inné mais cela s'apprend avec le temps et l'expérience. Etrangement, elle en avait moins que Clementine ce qui mettait son mental a rude épreuve. Mais faire le mal pour survivre, est-ce un crime ? Du point de vue de Christa, la question était délicate et demandait réflexion. Une réflexion que ce monde n'accordait ni le temps ni le moment.

Cette fin de journée était calme. Le duo qui s'était habitué à discuter autour d'un feu de camp avait dû temporairement changer leur habitude : Chacun se reposait de son côté en attendant que l'orage social passe. Plongée dans ses émotions, Christa était ailleurs tandis que la nuit commençait doucement à tomber. Rapidement, elle installait des sacs de couchage dans le cabanon près du cadavre afin de passer la nuit. Clementine dormit à poing fermé, l'événement traumatisant de cet après-midi l'a épuisé émotionnellement. Christa, elle, était de garde et devait surveiller le feu et le camp. De toute façon, elle n'aurait pas réussie à dormir. La nuit ne porte t-elle pas conseil ? Mais un conseil pour quoi ? Christa ne savait pas encore la réponse mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Au milieu de la nuit, Clementine fit son tour de garde comme a son habitude tandis que Christa allait se coucher. Elle avait les yeux vraiment fatigués, comme si son cerveau était en marche depuis bien trop longtemps et que cela avait formé un court-circuit. Ce n'était qu'une supposition mais c'était une semi-vérité : Christa avait réfléchi toute la nuit :

(2: Cela se voyait sur son visage, elle se sentait mal, un mal terrible qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Clementine le ressentait aussi lorsqu'elle était plus jeune avec Carver mais elle s'y était habituée. Habituée a la violence et a la douleur physique et mentale. Depuis, tué et trahir la bouleversait beaucoup moins qu'auparavant.

Elle était arrivée à une conclusion : La protection de Clementine et de AJ était un nouveau but dans sa vie qui était fade et insipide depuis la mort de Omid mais elle essayait de garder un semblant d'humanité afin de ne pas sombrer. Or, elle avait déjà mis un pied et il était difficile de s'en dépêtrer. Tout de suite après, elle avait l'air plus reposée et libre d'agir, de penser. Cela se ressentait tout de suite dans ses mouvements et ses gestes qui étaient moins coordonnés, moins " robotisés ". )

( 1: Christa avait beaucoup de mal a accepté ce que Clementine avait fait, ce qu'elle était capable de faire à présent. Ce n'était plus la même et cela la rendait malade. Elle se répétait sans cesse : " Dois-je devenir comme elle pour la comprendre, pour la ressentir ? ". Intérioriser, façonner et s'impliquer. Après tout, la perte d'un mari et d'un bébé peut semblaient dérisoires face à la perte de toute une famille, de ses amis et de ses convictions.

Lorsqu'elle se leva pour se diriger vers son lit de fortune, elle était beaucoup sûre d'elle, plus apte à prendre les aléas de la vie à pleines mains. Elle voulait comprendre Clementine, ressentir sa force intérieure qui la permettait de tenir pendant si longtemps. Lorsqu'elle s'allongea dans son sac de couchage, elle se sentait reposée, libre de ses pensées et de sa vie mais toujours accompagné d'un soupçon de mélancolie, de nostalgie peut être ? Cependant, elle avait trouvé en elle même la force de continuer, de trouver une but dans sa vie qui fut disloqué lors de la perte de sa famille. )

Le reste de la nuit se poursuivit tranquillement, une autre journée qui se finissait et une autre qui commençait. Le déroulement infernal de la vie.

Seul les bruits des grillons persistaient dans le calme absolu de cette nuit d'hiver. Clementine trouvait cela apaisant, elle s'assit sur sa chaise et la tête plongée dans les étoiles, l'univers infini. Un monde sans danger auquel dormir convenablement n'était pas un luxe que seul certains pouvaient se permettre. Dormir, la faiblesse des vivants. Quelques fois, elle revenait à la réalité pour scruter les environs pour flairer un danger et ses pensées reprenaient le dessus sur le reste :

(1 : " Torturer. Voila quelque chose que je pensais ne jamais faire dans ma vie " se dit-elle en regardant son pistolet. Cependant, dès qu'elle songeait a cette événement, Arvo était toujours dans un creux de sa tête a la narguer. Elle redevenait sérieuse à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à eux : A Mike qui l'a abandonnée dans le froid polaire sans nourritures et eau et a Arvo qui l'a tirée dessus. Son désir de vengeance s'envenimait de jour et jour.

" AJ ", c'était l'autre but de sa vie, une relique du passé qui avait certes moins de valeurs aux yeux des archéologues mais une signification plus que certains pour Clementine. Elle imaginait toujours des histoires dans sa tête : " Que faire si AJ vient a être en danger en même temps que moi ? Je fuis ou je le sauve " Cette question lui trottait dans la tête sans pour autant la prendre au sérieux. )

Elle s'endormit sur sa chaise, le bébé dans les bras alors que Christa reprenait le relais a son tour. L'aube commençait à apparaître doucement permettant d'apprécier la beauté d'un lever de soleil. Or, le moment fut bref, Christa entendit des grognements vers le côté sud de la maison. À force de se concentrer sur la perception et psychologie humaine, on en oublie le réel danger : les rôdeurs. Elle se dépêcha d'avertir Clementine qui se réveilla en sursaut. Elle ajouta alors un sourire en coin mais toujours sous le choc :

" Pas moyen de me réveiller normalement hein ? "

" C'est pas le moment, il y a des rôdeurs dans le coin, on doit y aller maintenant ! "

Clem reprit alors conscience de la situation et se précipita vers son sac tout en empoignant sa hache :

" Prête ? "

" Toujours " Clem ne s'attendait pas à une réponse aussi franche et cela renforçait cette confiance mutuelle qui se formait entre eux. En sortant de la maison, des rôdeurs habillés en soldats d'élites et forces speciales contournaient la maison.

" Ils ont des fusils… " ajouta Clementine en convoitant cette carabine Winchester qui dépassait de son dos. Clem, alors d'un pas sur se déplaça vers le rôdeur pour le faire venir jusqu'à elle.

" Tu vas le prendre par derrière et lui enlevait son casque pour que je puisse le tuer ".

Christa s'exécuta et contourna le rôdeur pour arriver enfin derrière lui. Lorsqu'elle agrippa le casque, elle tira de toutes ses forces mais celui-ci refusait catégoriquement de se retirer.

" Plus fort " cria Clementine qui essayer d'attirer l'attention du rôdeur en lui donnant des coups de haches dans le sternum. Christa continua son exercice matinal, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour se mettre en jambe qu'une séance mâtinale de démembrement. Soudainement, le bruit de déchirure venait correspondre visuellement avec la scène sanguinolente. Juste après, un jet de sang qui sortait de la tête récemment décapitée venait arroser les vêtements de Clementine qui se trouvait devant.

" Dégueulasse " dit Clementine les bras écartés comme lorsque quelqu'un est trempé et qu'il veut se sécher. Elle avait une marque de dégoût sur son visage se mélangeant à du mécontentement.

" Comme un tire bouchon ! " dit Christa en donnant la carabine à Clem. Celle-ci l'inspectait soigneusement, l'analysait pour savoir si l'arme était en bon état.

" J'imagine qu'il faut tirer sur ce levier pour recharger et mettre les balles dans ce trou pour le charger " Elle tournait le fusil dans tous les sens et le garda alors dans les mains, toute contente de sa trouvaille.

" Bien joué, tu es une vraie cow boy maintenant " elle était fière d'elle et de sa petite blague. Lorsqu'elle se retournait, elle fouillait dans les recoins, dans les buissons pour savoir s'il y avait des traces sur le sol boueux ou sur les arbres. Fort heureusement, personne n'était au courant de leur petite escapade dans la forêt.


	4. Emprisonnement forcé

" On doit y aller, ne nous éternisons pas " dit Clementine en mettant la sangle de son fusil dans son dos. Le crosse du fusil n'était pas confortable et cela provoquait un effet de démangeaison dans le bas du dos. Elle prit le contrôle de la marche en passant devant tandis que Christa portait la carte et disait la direction à prendre. C'était une région très dangereuse non seulement à cause des rôdeurs mais aussi de la température toujours aussi basse et des cols de montagnes. Plus le temps passait et plus Clementine était épuisée, le poids du fusil lui changeait radicalement du petit pistolet qu'elle portait toujours sur elle. De temps en temps, elle poussait un petit soupir de fatigue, suante et a bout de forces.

" On est encore loin de la base de triage ? " tirailla Clementine qui était assise provisoirement sur un petit rocher dans une grande pente.

" Allez ne fait pas ta gamine, on y est presque "

" Ok, bon ne perdons pas de temps alors " Elle reprit la route en se poussant vers le rocher pour prendre de l'élan. Christa l'attendait en haut d'une petite colline :

" Alors tu parlais de quoi avec ton ancien groupe, avec Kenny ? " dit-elle la tête tantôt dirigée vers le sentier, tantôt sur le visage de Clementine. Cela permettait de faire un peu la discussion, de sentir moins le temps passer.

" Je ne parlais pas beaucoup mais quelques fois, on discutait à propos de leurs histoires de familles, de Carver par exemple ".

" Ah oui, et alors ce bébé est de Carver ou de Alvin ? "

" Alvin je pense " Clem savait la provenance de ce bébé mais sa paternité était encore assez floue.

" Plus fort en chocolat que ce petit cœur, ça n'existe pas il y a fort à parier" Elle émit un petit rire. Elle essayait de se rapprocher d'elle, de la comprendre.

" Et… je ne veux pas te bousculer mais la patrouille parlait d'une femme qui devait les rejoindre, tu ne m'en as pas parlé ".

" Je… oui c'était Bonnie " ajouta Clementine le regard contemplant les majestueuses montagnes.

" Et donc, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? je n'ai pas entendu la fin de leur discussion, je crois que je me suis assoupi quelques secondes après ".

" Disons que j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait faire " s'épancha Clementine un air beaucoup plus sérieux, les souvenirs refaisaient apparitions sans avoir d'effet négatif sur ses pensées.

" Je vois… je ne veux pas te forcer… Ah voila la gare de triage, peut être il y aura des hommes d'Arvo, c'est le seul bâtiment a des kilomètres et si ses enfoirés de soviet sont dans le coin, c'est ici " Elle pointait le doigt vers ce qui ressemblait a une cheminée qui sortait d'un toit rouge écarlate. Il y avait des lumières dans les bâtiments qui étaient visibles de l'extérieur. De plus, on pouvait apercevoir des véhicules qui étaient stationnés dans un parking extérieur très dense. Plusieurs patrouilles faisaient le même chemin en boucle sur le sentier, accompagné de chiens qui reniflaient la terre humide.

" C'est grand pour un camp " dit Clementine surprise mais surtout inquiète.

" Effectivement, je n'avais pas prévu sa, Arvo a un plus grand camp que ce que l'on pourrait croire, il a une vraie communauté…"

Christa était embêtée, plus elle cherchait un moyen de rentrer dans la base et plus la solution était inaccessible. Elle se grattait la tête avec frénésie puis se retourna violemment vers Clementine afin de lui dire la triste vérité :

" Je pense qu'y aller tout seul, c'est du suicide, on risque d'y passer et si je pouvais vivre encore un peu, ça ne serait pas de refus " Elle posa le canon du fusil sur le sol pour s'en servir de canne. Malgré les soins prodigués par Clementine, la douleur fantôme se lançait parfois dans la jambe droite et cela faisait terriblement souffrir la jeune veuve.

" Oui je sais.. bon essayons de trouver un endroit ou s'asseoir pour que je puisse voir ta blessure " À peine a t-elle eu le temps de pouvoir dire la fin de cette phrase qu'un étrange bruit se faisait entendre dans les buissons verdoyants de cette vallée. Instinctivement, elle sortit le fusil pour le pointer vers l'arbre avant d'avertir immédiatement Christa de la situation :

" Il y a quelque chose dans le buisson là-bas, on reparlera de sa la prochaine fois "

" Oui une prochaine fois ! " entendit-elle venir du buisson avant de voir surgir le canon d'un fusil a canon scié. Puis viens ensuite un colt ou l'on pouvait entendre le mythique petit " clic " qui s'apparentait à un revolver armé.

" Maintenant vous allez lâcher vos armes tout de suite " c'était une voix grave d'adulte, sans accent particulier. Clementine suite à cela avait essayé de se mettre a couvert avant qu'une balle ne touche le sol formant un très léger nuage de poussière qui la stoppa net dans son élan.

" Pas maintenant ma petite "

Christa posa alors son fusil sur le sol et s'approcha alors de Clem pour lui dire quelque chose dans son oreille droite :

" S'il te plaît, fais ce qu'il te dit. " Sentant qu'elle n'était pas convaincue, elle rajouta alors : " Pour AJ ". Lorsqu'elle pensait au bébé, le nourrisson qu'elle aurait dû avoir normalement, sa voix changeait drastiquement pour muter en une petite phrase fluette. C'était un tragique accident qui la changea à jamais. Clem lâcha alors son fusil avant de lever les mains vers le haut. Elle avait de nouveau ce regard de tueuse, un regard que Christa ne connaissait que trop et qu'elle avait assimilé tout au long de cette aventure. On pouvait y ressentir toute la haine qui était cumulée, condensée dans son esprit mais toujours vive telle la goupille qui permet à la grenade de ne pas exploser. Quelques secondes après, plusieurs silhouettes sortaient de l'ombre dont un homme avec un bandeau sur l'œil gauche et une longue barbe rousse, des vêtements de montagnes usés et déchiquetés sur certaines parties du blouson. Il avait une paire de gants noirs auquel on pouvait voir ressortir le bout des doigts. Le premier s'avance le canon scié à la main et visait Clem avec une certaine prudence, la peur qu'elle inspirait était-elle vraiment réelle ou bien était-ce une mise en scène ? L'homme au bandeau mit alors des menottes soviétiques marquées d'un marteau et d'une faucille aux mains de Christa pour ensuite s'approcher de Clem avec l'intention de faire de même. Celle-ci se retourna avec un visage imperturbable, marmoréen, la tête haute tout en restant captivé par cet homme au bandeau noir qui aboyait des ordres a ses sujets et qui obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil.

Un garde mit alors les menottes a ses mains et se recula juste après comme si Clementine créait un profond sentiment de malaise, de frayeur. Juste après, l'homme au bandeau s'exprima a tout son groupe :

" Faites attention à la gamine, elle n'a pas l'air commode " dit-il avant d'ordonner d'avancer au camp principal. Le duo reprenait la marche accompagnée d'une escorte assignée à leur " sécurité ", capturé par un groupe dont elle n'avait aucune information mais dont elle suspectait sa provenance : Le groupe d'éclaireur d'Arvo ? Un autre groupe ? Elle ne savait pas et Christa non plus. Une légère brise soufflait sur l'épiderme de Clementine, un air rafraîchissant et vivifiant. La pente devenait de plus en plus abrupte ce qui provoquait de mini éboulement, les petits cailloux tombaient à toute allure de la colline avec une grande liberté. La nature a une liberté sur tous ses mouvements ce qui n'était pas le cas de Clementine qui était maître de ses menottes. L'humain entrave la liberté de sa propre espèce au lieu de se battre ensemble contre un danger bien plus grand. Quelques fois sur le sentier, elle tombait sur des rôdeurs solitaires qui étaient en piteux état, des vêtements déchirés et dans un état de décomposition très avancé par rapport au début de l'épidémie. Or, ce type de danger était insignifiant pour des survivants aguerris qui mirent vite fin au potentiel problème que cela pouvait engendrer.

Lorsque Clementine s'approchait suffisamment du camp, elle avait de nouveau cette pensée qui était liée à sa première captivité : La prison de Carver, ce sentiment de solitude et d'abandon qu'elle connaissait si bien et qu'elle avait appris a endurer. Chaque moment difficile, Clem avait appris à l'encaisser et a vivre avec pour la rendre toujours plus forte et combattante en dépit de son humanité. Ce fut un silence de mort jusqu'à la gare de triage, aucun garde ne parlait et le chef au bandeau n'aboya pas une seule fois comme si la chasse à l'homme était une routine, un événement normal et exercé avec simplicité, sans bavure. De loin, elle aurait cru entendre des cris d'animaux et des sons de métaux qui s'entrechoquent : Mais que se passait t-il dans ce camp ? La base était faite sur un ancien camp de la 1re guerre mondiale, une grande stèle en marbre était entreposée à l'entrée de la porte principale sur lequel étaient marqués les hommes tombés au combat. Sur le côté se situait une pancarte en bois maintenue par deux poutres. Clementine plissa les yeux : " Fort Custer " De toute évidence Clem savait que c'était loin d'être le centre de triage que Christa avait dit précédemment. La carte était-elle fausse alors ? Elle se demandait si le chemin que nous avions pris n'était pas une erreur de localisation. Rien que de penser a l'étrangeté de cet endroit lui donnait la chair de poule. Les murs étaient constitués de pierres taillées rectangulaires grises et étaient reliés entre elle avec un genre de béton. Clem ne s'y connaissait pas trop en architecture et en construction mais la couleur " grise " la faisait penser à du ciment. Elle se déplaça alors vers la porte de l'entrée et restait de marbre quand l'homme au bandeau interpella Christa pour lui demander de se dépêcher :

" Eh la négresse tu peux te bouger là ? " tonitruait l'homme. Il se retourna et appuya sur un bouton sur le mur. Un bruit de grésillement se fit ensuite entendre avant qu'une voix humaine apparaisse :

" C'est toi Pop ? "

" Bah bien sûr que c'est moi abruti maintenant ouvre moi cette putain de porte avant que je te secoue le derrière comme lors d'un rodéo d'Ayers cliff

" Ok ok c'est bon t'énerve pas " Clem entendit ensuite un bruit aigu. La porte en métal électronique s'ouvrit juste après. Curieuse, elle jeta un petit regard indiscret vers l'ouverture que cela avait créé. Elle n'y voyait pas grande chose a part des grandes caisses montées les unes contre les autres et une obscurité bien présente. Pop s'infiltra dans le complexe avec une discrétion qui ne collait pas du tout à sa dégaine et sa manière de parler. Quand Clem releva la tête, sa potentielle tentative de fuite était vouée à l'échec : plusieurs hommes vêtirent des manteaux marrons qui s'ouvraient manuellement et étaient ensuite postés dans des tours de garde. Une faible fourrure et de petites manchettes étaient assorties à chaque manteau. La plupart portaient des bonnets gris qui couvraient la totalité de leur crâne. Les soldats qui gardaient la porte étaient armés de fusils sniper et les surveillaient comme un berger qui venait récupérer ses moutons égarés. Clem resta concentrée sur la porte et se figeait tel une statue. Rester neutre et montrer aucune faiblesse, c'était la clé de la réussite. Elle évaluait le comportement des soldats, leurs qualités et leurs faiblesses pour mieux les exploiter. Quelques fois, perdue dans ses pensées, elle repensait à ceux qu'elle aimait. À toutes les personnes qui lui étaient chères : Ses parents lui manquaient terriblement, elle arrivait à un age ou elle avait besoin d'un père et d'une mère qui lui dicterait les bonnes choses à faire. À la pensée de ses êtres chers, elle esquissait un petit sourire avant d'être interrompu par le grincement de la porte et de la voix désagréable de Pop :

" Allez on se bouge, a l'intérieur " il avait une matraque à la main et pointait l'entrée avec le bout de son bâton. Les snipers les suivaient à la trace, le moindre mouvement brusque et c'était un aller simple vers… Un monde meilleur ?

Christa passa la première porte puis vint Clem qui scruta du regard Pop, légèrement déconcerté. Il fronça les sourcils puis donna un coup dans les cotes de Clementine. Celle-ci souffla tout l'air qui se trouvait dans ses poumons et tomba au sol lourdement les mains devant pour supporter la chute. Pop se bascula vers l'avant, les mains sur les hanches :

" Alors comme ça, on veut jouer à la grande fille ? Apprends d'abord à obéir, je ne sais même pas qui t'es alors je te conseille de pas trop la ramener " Quand il se releva, son dos fit un craquement des plus désagréables et se déplaça vers la place principale. Christa était sur le côté et assista à la scène sans pouvoir ne rien faire, le bébé dans les bras. Elle essayait de se calmer, de canaliser sa colère pour éviter d'aggraver les choses. Inspirer, expirer. Les deux règles fondamentales de la vie et des cours basiques pour rester calme. Elle s'imaginait diverses histoires tous aussi glauques et sordides : Pouvoir rendre la pareille a Pop et bien pire encore. Quand elle y pensait, un rictus se formait sur son visage déjà bien marqué par les aléas de la vie. Elle voulait aider mais c'était impossible, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était de regarder en tant que spectatrice et non actrice.

Clem essayait de se relever difficilement, elle utilisa sa main droite pour pouvoir se soulever. Cependant, elle répliqua alors :

" Ne comptez pas sur moi, vous allez rapidement me connaître "

La contre-attaque fut cinglante. Le rythme effréné de Pop s'arrêta net, il resta immobile avant de se retourner et de donner un coup de poing dans le ventre de Clem. Celle-ci fit un bond en arrière tout en mettant les mains contre ses douleurs abdominales. Or, elle n'allait pas lui donner le plaisir de la faire crier. Elle resta silencieuse et cela avait tendance à l'énerver davantage. Au moment où il allait donner un second coup de poing, une voix rauque se fit entendre à l'autre bout du couloir. Les pas devenaient de plus en plus forts :

" C'est bon Pop, tu peux t'arreter maintenant, il faut en laisser pour les autres".

" Oui chef "

C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, avec un bouc d'une couleur mélangée entre le châtain et le roux. Caucasien avec des cheveux courts marron qui étaient débraillés, en désordre. Il portait une veste de costume noir tachée de boue et de neige. Du sang frais se trouvait sur son col noir. Il portait un simple pantalon noir relié à son costume et des chaussures de villes. Quand il vit Clementine, il fit un sourire radieux et avec un air enjoué, il ajouta :

" Tu sais que tu as trouvé le jackpot mon petit Pop ? " Il se frotta les mains abondamment comme s'il était pressé d'ouvrir son cadeau d'anniversaire.

" Euh non c'est qui elle ? " demanda t-il perplexe.

" Les actualités et toi ce n'est pas ton truc hein ? Figure toi que c'est la grande et la célèbre DK " il se déplaça vers AJ et fit un signe de la main pour que les gardes prennent le nourrisson. Christa ne put résister et du céder quand plusieurs soldats insistaient :

( 2: Si vous avez décidé de laisser Christa torturer Kushkov : Quand les soldats s'approchèrent un peu trop près de Christa, elle mit le bébé toujours plus en arrière. Le premier soldat agrippa le nourrisson si fort que celui-ci se délogea de son nid douillet. Suite à cela, Christa fit un regard noir des plus terrifiants :

" Vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable, si vous le touchez…" L'action fut brève, elle se prit ensuite un coup de crosse en plein visage qui l'étourdit instantanément. Le corps de Christa fut ensuite traîné dans une cellule adjacente)

(1 : Si vous avez laissé Clementine torture Kushkov : Les soldats encerclaient Christa et prirent de force le nourrisson. Christa se retourna vers Clem, le regard demandant pardon. Elle avait failli à la mission qu'elle s'était donnée. L'action fut brève, tout de suite après, les soldats l'emmenèrent dans la cellule adjacente sans que Clem ne puisse la dire au revoir.)

Clem s'embrasa de l'intérieur, toujours calme de l'extérieur :

" Si vous touchez à AJ et a Christa, je vous tuerais tous, un par un, ça ne sera pas une première fois ".

L'audace de Clem surprit Pop qui fit un pas en arrière pour se diriger vers son chef :

" Vous etes sûr ? Elle est dangereuse non ? " Il était beaucoup moins confiant, elle s'était taillé une sacrée réputation.

" Vous n'allez pas commencer vous aussi, c'est juste une foutue gamine, maîtrisez la " il ordonna sèchement d'un air totalitaire. Les miliciens s'exécutèrent et braquèrent Clementine afin d'éviter tout acte brusque. Un homme munit du blouson marron a fourrure du milicien s'approcha avec un fusil d'assaut.

il hésita, il avait la crosse en l'air, comme si sa conscience lui disait de ne pas le faire.

" Je vous ai donné un ordre, assommez-la, ne la tuez pas " cria le chef mystérieux.

(1 : Suite à cela, Clementine répliqua ensuite : " Je le ferais si j'étais vous, c'est une grave erreur " Le chef fit une grimace de mécontentement, ce courage et cette force d'esprit le rendait faible devant ses hommes : mené par une petite fille. Pop, lui, la voyait comme une énigme, un mystère a déchiffrer, une personnalité a englober)

Le coup fut sec, elle tomba dans l'oubli et l'indifférence la plus totale. Quelques fois, elle entendait vaguement des discussions inexactes et incompréhensibles, d'autre fois un bruit aigu de grattement. Comme si quelque chose était frotté sur le sol sur une longue distance. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle perdit connaissance et laissa l'inconscient finir le travail.

Chapitre VIII :

Le réveil fut difficile. Quand Clem se réveilla, la lumière intense d'une lampe de bureau l'aveugla. Elle plissa les yeux et s'habitua rapidement à la faible luminosité de la pièce. Son premier réflexe était de gigoter sur place mais elle était solidement attachée à une chaise, comme lorsqu'elle avait torturé Kushkov dans le cabanon. La corde rêche créait une sensation de brûlure sur ses poignets alors presque en sang. Durant un court instant, ce fut la panique dans sa tête : Que se passe-t-il ? Qui sont-ils ? Que me veulent-ils ? Elle aurait voulu crier à l'aide, demander un peu de miséricorde mais cela aurait été faible et leur montrer une totale soumission. Cependant, quand on est dans une situation critique comme celle-là, empirer la situation ne serait pas bénéfique. Elle reprit rapidement ses esprits, toute paniquée et transpirante. Il faisait une chaleur torride dans cet endroit, le petit courant d'air chaud lécher sa peau. Il y avait une lampe sur une table basique et une fenêtre d'aération par lequel l'air s'infiltrait.

Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici, si cet endroit appartenait au clan russe et d'Europe de l'est, elle n'avait aucune chance de rester en vie. Pas après tout ce qu'elle a fait a leurs hommes. Elle avait deux choix possibles : Soit elle essayait de s'échapper le plus rapidement possible en tentant une échappatoire, soit elle se concentrait et attendait l'arrivée d'un garde afin d'être prête mentalement aux supplices qu'elle pouvait subir. Elle prit rapidement sa décision, d'un coup de tête.

Elle savait que rester ici n'aurait que des conséquences négatives sur elle. Elle bascula de droite a gauche sur sa chaise afin de tomber sur le sol. Le bruit fut lourd et amplifié par le sol bétonné. La chute brutale permit de libérer son pied droit de la chaise, moins bien attaché que les autres. Elle sauta de pied joint en pied joint vers le mur afin de se fracasser contre celui-ci. Un pied de la chaise se péta en morceaux et permit aux jambes d'être libérées du joug d'une simple chaise. Cependant le dos du reposoir était toujours présent et gênait ses déplacements, De plus, ses bras étaient toujours très bien attachés à la corde, si bien que le moindre mouvement demandait un effort physique supplémentaire. La faim la tiraillait et la soif commençait à la déshydrater peu à peu. Ses lèvres étaient craquelées et ses joues s'étaient creusées, ces derniers jours avaient été particulièrement éprouvants. Elle avait un regard fatigué, des cernes commençaient même a apparaître formant des poches grises.

Elle était à bout de forces avec en plus de cela cette chaleur qui l'éreintait de l'intérieur. " Il faut tenir " se répéta-t-elle tout bas, les pensées presque délirantes. Elle continua à se cogner contre le mur afin de briser totalement la chaise qui était déjà en piteux état, elle se libéra de sa corde et prit un pied de chaise qui était tranchant et qui pouvait potentiellement servir d'arme. Rapidement, elle se colla au mur et attendait que quelqu'un ouvre la porte. Après un certain temps, elle entendit des sons de pas qui se dirigeaient vers elle. Elle leva sa massue artisanale, la main tremblotante par la fatigue et terrifiée par cet endroit sordide. Le son de la clé rentrant dans la serrure fut comme un symbole de sa libération, un soupçon d'espoir. Avant même que le garde eût le temps d'ouvrir entièrement la porte, un pied de chaise pénétra très légèrement la surface de son casque de sécurité et cela avait devié le coup sur la jugulaire alors nu et découvert. Cela avait créé une entaille avec un petit filet de sang qui saignait abondamment. Cependant, celui-ci était pleinement conscient et agrippa son talkie-walkie. Il fit quelques pas en arrières :

" La gamine s'est échappée, appelez des renforts " Le bruit de l'interphone se coupa et le garde fit un grand sourire carnassier, une matraque a la main. Il la faisait tournoyait de haut en bas et en la tapotant comme si c'était le meilleur moment de sa journée, un petit bonus que ses supérieurs laissaient faire. La fin du monde avait permis aux pires criminelles de pouvoir assouvir leurs pulsions meurtrières et sexuelles, et cela dans la tranquillité et la " légalité ". Il essuya sa blessure avec sa manche et resta à l'extérieur de la cellule en attendant l'offensive de Clementine :

" On va bien s'amuser tous les deux, tu verras " Il avait un regard focalisé sur elle. Clem sortit de la cellule et contourna le garde vers un lieu qui ressemblait à une cafeteria, toujours la massue en garde. Le gardien, face à cette inactivité mit un bandana rouge sur son visage et fit le premier pas. Son visage était à semis couvert avec un foulard qui couvrait la quasi-totalité de son visage. Cependant, on pouvait imaginer grâce au relief l'imposant sourire que ce dégénéré avait. Clem prit tous les objets à sa disposition et les jeta contre lui : Des verres, des assiettes mais cela n'avait aucun effet. Il s'avança et donna un coup de pied magistral sur le torse de Clem qui ne put faire face. Elle tomba au sol, toujours faible et se cogna la tête contre le bord de la table. Sa vue devenait trouble, sa perception devenait de moins en moins claire. Elle sentit une main qui agrippa son pied et un mouvement constant sur quelques mètres :

" Tu n'aurais pas dû résister, sale gosse " Il posa ses pieds diamétralement opposés au niveau de ses hanches avant de la prendre par le col. Elle pouvait presque sentir la respiration haletante de cet homme. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle extériorisait réellement sa peur. Elle ne comprenait ce qu'il était en train de faire et c'était l'inconnu qui l'effrayait, plus encore que la violence physique qu'elle pouvait recevoir. Le soldat commença à poser sa main sur son cou en la serrant d'une main de fer, une pression insoutenable qui la faisait suffoquait. Face à la douleur et a la peur, une larme commençait a se nicher dans les yeux de Clementine. Elle se démena avec fureur, avec toute la surface dont disposaient ses bras.

" Arrête de gigoter, ça n'en sera que douloureux "

Au bout d'un certain temps, elle sentit un objet du bout de ses doigts. Un objet contendant qu'elle pouvait à peine sentir. En l'espace d'une seconde, elle happa le manche et brutalisa le soldat avec une animosité palpable. Celui-ci tomba en arrière, surpris et sonné par la violence des coups. Clem se releva avec le pied de table qu'elle possédait auparavant. Le déchaînement de haine virevoltait dans ses yeux, des yeux puissants et forts, l'organe le plus expressif. Elle avait le visage renfrogné, mâchoire serrée. Tout de suite après, elle profita de son état de déstabilisation pour lui enlever le casque et elle redonna un coup de la partie contendante sur la partie supérieure de son crâne. Il tomba la tête en arrière, affalé sur le sol et raide mort mais toujours conscient. Elle pouvait sentir la peur qui s'emparait de lui, cet alliage invisible, cette capacité à faire fléchir et qui appartenait autrefois à la noblesse. Il balbutia quelques mots dans une autre langue tout en levant la main vers elle. Par réflexe, il s'apprêtait à empoigner sa matraque quand il se rendit compte que celle-ci se trouvait loin, a hors de portée. Il essayait de se déplacer mais il était trop faible pour cela, il avait des vertiges et sa vue était toujours partiellement floue :

" Écoute gamine, tu me laisses partir et je dirais que je n'ai rien vu "

Entre ce court laps de temps, il se remit à parler dans sa langue natale : сделайте пожалуйста

Clementine le contournait tout en le dévisageant. Elle le molesta avec une fougue vraiment surprenante : Le pied de table venait s'abattre contre les cotes du soldat qui éclatèrent de l'intérieur : Elle entendit un mélodieux son, une hymne pour la mort elle-même. L'anéantissement d'une nouvelle vie. Le pauvre homme hurlait à la mort, le son résonnait à travers les pièces et les couloirs de cet étrange endroit.. Toutefois, elle avait l'impression d'être épiée, surveillée, les caméras de surveillances étaient tournées vers elle et filmée avec une curiosité insatiable. Le petit bouton rouge clignotait dans le noir avec l'ensemble du mécanisme qui bougeait de gauche a droite. Clementine était comme perdue dans ses esprits, troublée par cette étrange sensation. Ce fut le cri perturbant de l'homme qui la fit revenir dans le monde des vivants. Elle secoua légèrement sa tête et regarda avec animosité cet homme, criant à la mort. Pour faire cesser cette lamentation, qui, en rien ne la faisait pitié, elle décida de l'achever. D'un mouvement souple mais alourdissant, elle l'assomma d'un coup transversal sur les tempes. De toute évidence, il était en agonie mais pas encore plongé dans le sommeil éternel. Clementine y mit rapidement un terme en l'exécutant dans les règles de l'art. Un coup bien placé et expéditif. Après ce combat éreintant, elle était terriblement fatiguée, ses muscles ne répondaient plus. La fatigue se faisait sentir et ramollissait tous ses membres. Ses émotions étaient embrouillées, un mélange de peur, de haine et d'angoisse. Cependant, ce n'était pas le moment de baisser les bras, pas maintenant que Christa et AJ étaient en danger, ils avaient besoin d'elle. Elle utilisa ses dernières forces pour inspecter les lieux : Une cafeteria toute simple auquel se trouvait une rambarde en fer ou des plateaux étaient déposés. Clem sourit quand elle vit la rambarde et les grandes cuves de nourritures périmées, des souvenirs d'écoles qui semblaient être une éternité, d'un autre monde. Le simple fait de retoucher ses plateaux la rendait nostalgique. Pendant un court instant, sa tête s'était vidée de toutes les pensées négatives.

L'accalmie qui avait chassé les nuages orageux, grondant de vengeance, criant justice. Soudainement, les nuages commencèrent à parler d'une voix monotone et insipide, avec des applaudissements comme son sonore :

\- " Très impressionnant, ce pauvre Alexey ne faisait pas le poids, Je lui ai pourtant dit de ne pas vous sous estimer. "

Il s'avança, un masque a gaz au visage, ce qui lui donnait cette voix synthétisée. Clem s'appuya contre le rebord de la rambarde mais elle sentait ses forces s'en aller, cette fatigue n'avait rien de naturelle. Elle s'efforça de parler mais elle n'arrivait pas à aligner une phrase correctement.

" J'espère que tu ne nous en veux pas mais tu commençais à devenir dangereuse, on a donc décidé de faire péter le gaz si tu vois ce que je veux dire ".

" Tu nous seras très utile dans les arènes de combats… " Il s'arrêta un instant et détourna les talons : "DK, je ne sais pas encore ton nom mais je suis sûr que tu me le diras, après tout on va devenir meilleur amis tu verras " Il se retourna et sortit une cigarette de sa veste.

" Au fait, moi c'est Randall, Dalta pour les intimes " Encore un autre nom qui venait s'inscrire dans le livre des rancunes, une personne de plus qui donnait une raison supplémentaire de se battre dans ce monde déchiré. Clementine avait le son qui se coupait, se brouillait et rapidement l'environnement autour d'elle devenait imperceptible et inaudible. Seul le nom " Randall " persistait dans ses oreilles avant de s'endormir dans un profond sommeil. Un dernier repos bien mérité avant d'affronter les divertissements de la fin du monde.

Des tirailleurs munis de fusils d'assauts traînèrent le corps de Clementine jusqu'à une petite cellule cloisonnée, dans le noir et fermée à clé. Il y avait à peine de quoi subvenir aux besoins primaires comme un seau, un lit précaire qui était suspendu grâce à des chaînes en fers sur le mur et un robinet. Les barreaux faisaient office de mur et garantissaient très peu d'intimité. L'ensemble des prisonniers, munit de simples haillons et de pantalon déchirée avaient un point de vue sur tout le monde et constamment surveillée par un garde. La prison de l'apocalypse. Quand Clem fut transportée dans son compartiment, elle s'agitait avec beaucoup de violence, on pouvait voir les yeux qui bougeaient à grande vitesse sous l'épaisse paupière. Elle fut jetée dans son cachot a même le sol et peu de temps après, le geôlier ferma la porte et commença son tour de garde avec ses compagnons. Il y avait une évidente complicité entre les soldats et le geôlier, les discussions se succédèrent, les thèmes des discussions étaient variés : Le nouveau " Kadetski ", un terme encore inconnu, était arrivé au camp avec l'ambition de former plus de patrouilles dans le périmètre. Pendant ce temps, Clementine était semi-réveillée, elle pouvait entendre la discussion tout en l'assimilant et la comportant dans son cauchemar. Dans son subconscient troublé, elle se retrouvait debout dans le jardin de sa maison. Elle contemplait sa deuxième demeure pré fabriquée : Une petite cabane dans un arbre qui lui avait servi de protection pendant le début de l'infection. Elle se déplaçait comme un fantôme, elle pouvait traverser la matière mais n'avoir aucun impact sur le présent. Le temps s'était arrêté, les petites gouttes d'eau formées par le mauvais temps s'étaient estompées, figées dans l'espace et le temps. Cela formait un genre de barrière protectrice, un second ciel qui obstruait la lumière du soleil. Prise d'une curiosité insatiable, elle décida de monter dans son arbre via une petite échelle pour voir le passé de ses propres yeux : Elle se voyait elle-même, plus jeune, terrée dans sa cabane comme un ours pendant son hibernation. Elle se retrouvait encore accrochée à son passé, une forme de thérapie pour s'autoréguler, pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser sa main sur l'épaule de son passé, une force étrangère la saisit au niveau du bras et elle tomba de son marche pied pour faire une chute vertigineuse qui semblait durer une éternité. La coupure entre le réel et le rêve était d'une brutalité féroce qui l'arrachait d'un monde sain et sauf pour la remettre dans la dimension qui lui était destinée. Après s'être réveillée, Elle hurla de plus belle, mélangé par la peur et cette nostalgie dévastatrice, toute suante et encore traumatisée par cette expérience. La force étrangère n'était que le bruit aigu de la matraque qui se martelait contre les barreaux. Quand elle se réveilla, Clem avait une migraine incontrolable qui n'était qu'autre que les effets secondaires du gaz de Morphée. Elle s'épongeait le front avec la manche de son T-shirt violet Améthyste qui avait pris, depuis peu, prit une autre couleur : Une couleur rouille, caractéristique du sang séché. Elle se releva avec difficulté mais ses articulations s'habituèrent rapidement à cet endormissement prolongé. Le réveil était le seul moment ou l'on pouvait la voir saine, heureuse comme si elle se croyait encore dans le passé avant que le destin ne s'abattait fatalement sur elle pour lui rappelait que la vie n'est pas un lieu pour les faibles. Le bruit assourdissant des prisonniers résonnait dans le quartier. Cependant, le fracas se tut quand un homme imposant, partiellement plongé dans l'obscurité leva la main avec un carnet à la main :


	5. Carnage idyllique

" Comme vous le savez probablement" Il s'arrêta un court instant " a part pour les nouveaux, Le grand Kadetski vient séjourner pendant quelques mois "

Il fit quelques pas auquel on pouvait voir seulement le bout d'une veste noir volée au gré de ses déplacements.

" Le peuple s'impatiente, le peuple veut du sang, le peuple veut des combats dignes de lui " Il fit un pas de côté.

" Gardes, emmenez les nouveaux combattants dans la salle principale " Il détourna les talons comme Randall avait l'habitude de faire et quitta discrètement la pièce. Clementine ne savait quoi penser, elle était complètement déconfite. Cependant, à la simple pensée de AJ et Christa, elle redoublait d'effort pour rester consciente, de ne pas se laisser perturber. Un milicien s'approcha de sa cellule, lui ouvrit la porte et fit un signe de la main pour lui demander de sortir. Elle baissa la tête et s'aperçut qu'une partie de son T-shirt était déchirée laissant apparaître la cicatrice au niveau du bras. Lorsqu'elle releva sa tête, elle fit un regard noir en direction du garde.

" On va ou ? "

" Tu le sauras bien assez vite "

Quelques fois, lorsqu'elle n'avançait pas assez vite, il la poussait avec la paume de sa main droite ce qui provoquait des montées de colères étouffées. Elle se disait que ce n'était pas le moment de les énerver et de mettre AJ en danger. Lorsqu'elle passait devant une fenêtre exposant l'extérieur, elle en profitait le plus possible pour analyser l'endroit en détail mais cela rester très limité. Elle pouvait apercevoir un second bâtiment beaucoup plus modeste qui devait être les baraquements des soldats et de la population. La plupart des habitations étaient de modestes cabanes identiques les unes des autres, collés ensemble pour un maximum de sécurité. Au centre se trouvait une place centrale improvisée auquel les cabanes gravitaient autour. Ce fut le maximum qu'elle ait pu voir avant que la main du garde l'obligeât à se déplacer. Elle se trouvait dans un couloir rectiligne endommagé qui laissait apparaître des marques du passé d'un ancien hôpital de campagne. Au sol traînaient de vieilles photographies d'infirmières et d'aides soignantes militaires qui s'occupaient des blessées de guerre. Quelques fois, les lumières des néons clignotaient pour établir une obscurité complète pendant quelques secondes. Dans sa tête, c'était déjà un élément ajouté à sa tentative de fuite. Le couloir était constitué de portes numérotées les unes à côté des autres qui semblaient être les chambres des gardes. Après plusieurs minutes, la fin du corridor était caractérisée par une grande porte en acier auquel il était écrit : " Glaviny Aren " et à côté l'écriture de cette même langue : Главный арен.

Le garde laissa la porte entrouverte la porte pour adresser seulement quelques mots :

" Chef, la petite est là, comme vous me l'avez demandé " Clementine entra perplexe, avec plus de questions que de réponses avec en plus cela le stress qui se formait sur son visage, cependant caché par son faciès inaccessible. Quand elle entra dans la salle précaire et sobre, d'une couleur mélangée entre le blanc cassé et le gris, elle se rendit compte que le sous-chef n'était qu'autre que Randall. Quand il vit Clem, il fit un sourire épanoui.

" Bonjour DK, bien dormi ? " Clem ne répondit pas à cette question ridicule et inappropriée, toujours maître de ses émotions.

" Profite, ce sera probablement ta dernière bonne nuit avant un long moment " Il enchaîna directement en étirant les bras de chaque côté :

" Bienvenue a Fort Custer, le plus grand centre de divertissement apocalyptique pour les plus et moins fortunés de ce beau pays d'Amérique " Clementine écarquilla ses yeux, abasourdi par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre : Des arènes de combats ? Les rôdeurs ne suffisant pas, il fallait en plus de cela rajouter des duels pour satisfaire les besoins bestiaux de certains ?

" J'ai vu le potentiel qu'il y avait en toi DK, tu ne l'utilises pas complètement, nous pouvons t'apprendre à utiliser pleinement ta haine. Nous avons vu comment tu t'es débarrassé du groupe d'intervention, de récupération et de Nikolai. Tu es un être… Intéressant. "

Suite à cela, Clementine répliqua avec férocité :

" Je ne suis pas une bête de foire que l'on expose, un jour, je vous tuerais, vous et Arvo pour ce que vous m'avez fait subir" Elle serra les dents et les poings tout en fixant avec insistance Randall, qui, se montrait quelque peu intimidé mais surtout impressionné.

" Si tu savais le nombre de personnes qui aurait eu le courage de me dire cela en face. "

Il détourna les talons et fit un geste de congédiement de la main tout en disant une dernière phrase, presque slogan de ce lieu complètement séparé du monde réel :

" Nous te façonnerons "

" Un jour viendra ou vous ne serez plus en sécurité et je serais la " conclut Clementine.

" Coopérez ou vous subirez, attachez la et amenez aux travaux forcés " La fin de la discussion se finit par le claquement de la porte sur le mur et le rarement de la bandelette en plastique propre a tous les hôpitaux. Le garde exécuta et mit alors des menottes frappées du marteau et de la faucille aux poignets de Clementine, une manière bien ancienne de garder les prisonniers hors d'état de nuire mais toujours fonctionnelle.

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard, Clem arriva enfin au lieu de travail forcé situé à proximité des cellules. Cependant, elle restait terriblement inquiète à propos de Christa et de Aj mais elle savait pertinemment que si elle posait la question, la possibilité de pouvoir les revoir était quasiment impossible. Le garde commença à expliquer aux nouveaux les corvées à faire selon les jours de la semaine : Nettoyage des outils, des armes, munitions, port d'objet lourd etc.. Aujourd'hui, elle était cantonnée au transport de sac imposant entre les deux bâtiments. Dès qu'elle pouvait aller dehors, elle analysait les lieux de la place centrale. Les baraquements étaient solidement défendus par des patrouilles régulières, les murs étaient épais et entourer complètement l'établissement en formant un cercle. S'enfuir ne sera pas chose facile. Clem était encore déboussolée par ce changement brut d'environnement, malgré toutes les indications, il fallait un temps d'adaptation pour connaître correctement le lieu, qui pourrait cependant tourner à son avantage. Quelques fois, les pensées prenaient le dessus sur son esprit et elle restait figée à réfléchir, le regard dans le vide. Toutefois, ces moments de détentes étaient assez rares car le plus souvent, un coup de fouet bien placé dans le dos coupait court au moment idyllique. À la fin de la journée, Clem avait droit à un discours de leur supérieur sur leurs rôles dans ce lieu et les " esclaves " retournaient dans leurs cellules en attente du lendemain. C'était que le premier jour et Clementine était déjà lassée, insatiable de liberté. Alors qu'elle portait les dernières caisses, Randall et ses hommes arrivèrent en prêchant la bonne parole. Discours obligatoire. Un attroupement de personne commençait alors à se former : Clementine s'approcha avec curiosité, elle avait les articulations qui lui faisaient mal, un mal qu'elle devait endurer :

" Sachez que vous n'êtes que de la vermine, des êtres sans valeurs, bon à réduire en esclavage ".

" Mais nous sommes miséricordieux alors nous avons donné un sens à vos vies : Amuser le peuple "

" Demain, Le grand Kadetski viendra pour regarder un combat. Toutes actes d'indisciplines aura de sévères répercussions" Il regarda avec attention Clem avec un projet en tête.

" Ce sera DK qui mènera le combat, tu combattras pour ta vie " Elle sentit sa gorge se resserrer quand son surnom fut épelé. Il fit un léger sourire sadique dans sa direction avant de se tourner vers les autres.

" Rendez vous demain à 14 heures pour ce combat qui promet d'être exaltant "Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, Clem était séparé, sa raison lui disait de ne rien dire et de rester sage jusqu'à ce que l'existence de Christa et de AJ soit confirmée. D'un autre côté, sa rage bouillonnait en elle. Sa seule envie était de libérer sa colère et de résister face à l'envahisseur. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, Clementine devait faire un choix crucial :

3 : Le laisser partir.

4 : Protester.

(3 : Le laisser partir : Elle fit le premier pas mais une forme surnaturelle émanait de son esprit. Elle savait que ce n'était pas le bon choix à faire alors elle revenait discrètement à sa place initiale, canalisant toute la colère que cet homme créait en elle. Le fait d'intérioriser ses propres sentiments la rendait de plus en plus sombre mais n'excédait pas le stade de l'acte. Quand elle se retourna, un homme avec le visage décharné par l'acide mit la main sur son épaule :

" Je sais ce que tu ressens mais ne fais pas de bêtises ou tu le regretteras très cher. Bon courage petite " et il suivit le garde qui le ramenait dans sa cellule miteuse. Clem, elle, était partie plutôt que les autres pour ne pas entendre la fin de son discours de propagande. Elle avait entendu assez de conneries comme sa. Randall l'avait très bien vu et voyait cela comme un manque de respect. Celui-ci murmura quelque chose à l'oreille d'un garde, qui, juste après se précipita vers elle.

" Vous devez rester jusqu'au bout du discours, ordre de Randall " Juste après, il mit un coup de poing dans le ventre ce qui provoqua un affaissement au niveau des genoux. Par réflexe, elle fit un rictus lié à sa douleur corporelle. Juste après, il enchaîna avec un coup de pied dans les cotes alors qu'elle était au sol. Randall leva pour la main pour stopper les hostilités. Clementine gémissait au sol et, tout en essayant de se relever, elle cracha sur le pantalon du soldat tout en lui exprimant ses vœux les plus sincères : " Ne fais pas trop le malin, je serais là quand tu t'y attendras le moins " Juste après cette réponse cinglante, Clémentine fut escortée par un homme armé. À son arrivée, elle s'enroula sur elle-même dans sa cellule sans se rendre compte qu'un prisonnier était présent physiquement mais ailleurs mentalement. C'était l'homme décharné. )

( 4 : Protester : Rester inactive, c'était la pire des choses à faires. C'est avouer son impuissance et sa faiblesse et c'est ce que Clementine a toujours refusé de faire. La hargne émanait de son corps, elle se voyait sur son visage, son être tout entier. Ce lieu la transformer sans même le savoir. Elle fit quelques pas pour se démarquer de la foule et déclama alors :

" Vous pouvez aller vous faire foutre, je suis pas votre pantin " Les hommes qui se trouvaient dans ce même lieu se dispersèrent comme si le courroux allait s'abattre sur cette pauvre fille. Randall fit un petit sourire narquois. Assurément, il s'attendait à une objection de sa part.

" Je vois… je pense qu'il est temps de faire un exemple pour indiscipline " Il leva les bras et deux soldats apparurent juste derrière lui.

" Vous allez la tenir de chaque bras pour qu'elle ne s'échappe pas " Il monta sur une estrade pour pouvoir avoir suffisamment de hauteur. Il prit une grande inspiration :

" On va jouer à un jeu. 10 personnes vont faire la queue devant cette charmante demoiselle et vont assainir un coup de poing le plus fort possible. Celui qui a pris le plus d'impulsion aura droit au combat de demain en première loge ! Sympa non ? ! " Il descendit de son emplacement et caressa avec délicatesse son bouc :

" Vous pouvez taper ou vous voulez, évitez la tête, je la veux vivante pour demain ! " Il reprit sa position initiale, les bras croisés derrière le dos et la colonne vertébrale bien droite. Il avait toujours ce petit sourire malicieux sur son visage. Il se pencha alors devant Clementine et lui adressa alors :

" Je t'avais dit de coopérer "

Clem était en état de panique, elle se secoua de toutes ses forces mais il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire possible. Sa casquette commençait à tomber de sa tête, c'était comme une partie d'elle qui s'envolait. Cependant, cela alimentait d'autant plus la haine qu'elle portait à Randall, la source de ses malheurs. Un premier homme s'approcha, il était relativement maigre avec les mêmes haillons d'esclaves. Etrangement, Clem avait eu ce " privilège " de pouvoir garder ses vêtements. Il asséna le premier coup qui fit chavirer la tête de Clementine sur le côté droit. Elle avait déjà la tête qui tournait mais elle se concentra pour pouvoir canalisait sa douleur. Elle avait encore ce regard de tueuse qui perforait les âmes des damnés. Le deuxième homme se dressa devant elle en armant son bras dans les airs. Son regard croisé celui de Clementine et il avait un mélange de peur et de pitié. Son mouvement était enchevêtré par ses émotions. Randall prit alors le fouet et le claqua contre le pauvre homme. Celui-ci équilibra son coup dans l'estomac qui fit cracher tout l'air disponible dans les poumons de Clem. Par réflexe, elle pencha sa tête vers l'avant, la respiration haletante. Les candidats se succédèrent, les coups s'enchaînaient. Elle restait consciente et refusait de montrer le moindre élément qui signerait sa capitulation. Tel une statue, elle dévisageait chaque homme d'une telle manière que quelques-uns étaient intimidés et impressionnés par son courage hors norme. Un filet de sang coulait le long de son nez, des hématomes se formaient sur le ventre, le sternum et les bras. Plus le temps passait et plus il était difficile de rester debout. Randall savourait chaque moment de chaque instant. Lorsque les dix hommes étaient passés, le sifflet coupait court à ce petit " divertissement ". Randall se leva alors et prit par la main un homme pour lui adresser un petit message :

" Bien joué, tu as bien participé à notre divertissement collectif. Tu seras aux premières loges demain. Profite bien ! " puis il quitta les lieux avec son escorte personnelle. Lorsque Clementine se releva, elle vit Christa, les larmes coulantes sur ses joues. Elle avait assisté à la punition et, encore une fois, elle était restée inactive. Clementine déversa son premier sourire depuis son arrivée au camp. Dans son empressement, elle essaya de se relever mais elle tomba au sol, trop faiblarde. Cependant, elle avait les yeux qui pétillaient : Christa était encore en vie, une autre raison de se battre. Un garde la toucha avec le bout du canon de son fusil, en ordonnant :

" Lève-toi. "

Elle étira ses bras pour pouvoir se relever. Or, quand elle se releva pour la deuxième fois, Christa était déjà partie. Son sourire s'affaissa tandis qu'une larme provoquait par la douleur se logea dans son œil droit. Elle avait atteint son seuil et pour survivre, elle devait le dépasser. À son arrivée dans la cellule, elle s'échoua sur le sol telle une baleine morte. Un homme était présent dans sa cellule, un prisonnier avec un visage décharné par l'acide. )

Le vieil homme s'approcha d'elle pour lui mettre alors une petite couverture rongée par les mites.

(4 : Protester : Il avait vu la punition. Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Tandis que Clem tomber dans un sommeil perturbé entre la douleur et la fatigue, il regagna sa place. Les blessures lui tiraillaient le visage et ses blessures provoquaient des douleurs insoutenables au moindre choc).

( 3 : Laisser faire : Clementine voyait de la bonté dans cet homme et lui adressa alors un merci d'une banalité sans précédent tandis qu'il reprenait sa place)

Clementine grelottait de froid malgré sa couverture. Le lit grinçait en plus d'être inconfortable. La salle était silencieuse comme un cimetière, pas de gardes ni de geôliers. Or, elle n'avait pas la tête à réfléchir. Elle souffrait, mais au moins, elle était en vie ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde et elle était bien placée pour le savoir.

Les premières lueurs du soleil commençaient à se montrer. Le faisceau de lumière traversait les fenêtres calfeutrées pour mettre un peu de lumière dans cet endroit glauque et humide. 2e jour. Pour Clementine, cette nuit fut un véritable calvaire, (4 : ses blessures la faisaient encore gémir de douleur) la fatigue s'était dissipée, Cependant, la volonté de vaincre et de retrouver sa " famille " était restée intacte. C'était ce qui permettait de tenir : S'accrocher a ce qui reste. Comme la veille, elle fut réveillée par le bruit des matraques sur les barreaux. Elle s'était presque habituée aux corvées, aux habitudes journalières. Emmagasinage de matériel, nettoyage des armes et des véhicules. Or, ce n'était pas un jour comme les autres, aujourd'hui, Clem était appelée à combattre dans les arènes. Elle n'avait jamais vu ces fameuses arènes, peut être au nord de l'établissement. Elle avait un champ de déplacement extrêmement limité. Clementine ne parlait à personne, elle avait été envoyée dans une section auquel peu de gens y travaillaient : était-ce une politique d'isolationnisme ? ou bien juste le pur fruit du hasard ? De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le cœur à discuter, il était enténébré. Elle faisait les actions a la chaînes tel un robot préprogrammé. Elle avait gardé la montre de Nick ce qui permettait de savoir quelle heure il était en permanence. En l'occurrence, c'était la fin de la matinée. Elle s'apprêtait à ranger ses affaires quand elle entendit un bruit liquide, comme de l'eau qui coulait sur le sol. Elle se trouvait dans l'aile ouest du bâtiment principal, a un étage supérieur des cellules auquel il était possible d'accéder. De plus, c'était l'un des rares endroits a ne pas être surveillés par des caméras de surveillances ou par des patrouilles intensives. " C'est un point de rendez-vous " pensa-t-elle brièvement. Elle s'approchait de la source du bruit avec discrétion, elle se retournait régulièrement pour surveiller ses arrières. C'était une salle des machines qui permettait l'approvisionnement en eau et par conséquent, toutes sortes de rouages et de mécanismes compliqués. Quand elle s'apprêta à se retourner, une main la saisit au niveau de la mâchoire pour l'empêcher de crier. Elle mordilla de toutes ses forces un doigt quand elle s'aperçut que c'était Christa. Clem stoppa immédiatement pour enlacer Christa avec passion :

" Christa ? ! Je suis tellement contente de te revoir " dit-elle en l'enlaçant avec amour.

" Oui moi aussi ma chérie, je suis désolé pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait, je n'ai rien pu faire, tu tiens le coup ? " demanda Christa en mettant ses mains sur ces épaules.

" Oui et j'espère les faire payer un jour ou l'autre " insista-t-elle, encore hargneuse dans ses propos.

" Je te comprends, bon écoute moi bien je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, cette partie du bâtiment est moins protégée que les autres compartiments. On va se donner un rendez-vous ici tous les jours à 11 h 30, c'est l'heure ou les gardes vont déjeuner. C'est compris ? "

" Comprit, 11 h 30, deuxièmes étages, salle des commandes hydrauliques " récita-t-elle a voix orale.

" C'est sa. Bon, j'ai réussi à trouver des gens qui préparent un projet pour s'enfuir de cet endroit. J'aurais des fois de temps en temps besoin de ton aide "

" Je verrais ce que je peux faire, ils sont très vigilants ici, je ne peux rien te promettre ".

" Oui je sais… ne fais rien de stupide, tu étais une cible à l'époque et tu l'es encore, comme tes anciens amis Jane et Kenny " elle se retourna accroupie vers la sortie menant au mess, discrètement, pour reprendre le travail.

" et pour AJ, ne t'inquiète pas, il est avec moi, je m'occupe de lui comme je peux, bon je dois y aller. À demain, 11 h 30 " Elle se releva puis poussa les portes pour se fondre dans la masse. Elle avait disparu, encore une fois. Clem n'avait pas le temps de lui au revoir, ni même lui parler de l'affrontement qui allait avoir lieu dans l'après-midi. Etrangement, Christa n'en avait pas parlé, comme si elle connaissait déjà l'issue de son combat. Elle avait une totale confiance en sa victoire, toujours potentiellement hypothétique. Clem rebroussa chemin jusqu'à son banc pour reprendre le travail. Le fait de recharger des chargeurs pendant toute une matinée la rendait nerveuse. Était-ce la peur de l'inconnu ou cette routine extravagante ? Cependant, son poste était des plus bénéfiques : Elle pouvait entendre les conversations des patrouilles. Elle tendait toujours un peu plus l'oreille lorsque les soldats faisaient le tour des couloirs. Quelques fois, elle pouvait discerner des informations intéressantes en quete d'une évasion provisoire. Mais Assurément, ce n'était pas prévu pour maintenant. Au bout d'un certain temps, un " Sohkranit " comme ils s'appelaient entre eux, se tenait près de la porte avec un empressement bien visible sur les mouvements de son corps. Pendant qu'il mettait ses gants molletonnés sur ses doigts frigorifiés, il revendiquait sa présence avec férocité, laissant l'écho faire le travail :

" Grouille toi esclave, je te ramène dans ta cellule " Clem se leva de son lieu de travail " coopératif " pour se diriger vers lui. Elle était assez faible, l'alimentation était réduite au strict minimum pour les gens réduits dans un état d'esclavage forcé. Cependant, malgré sa fatigue apparente, elle n'hésita pas à montrer cette fougue qui lui était caractéristique. À chaque fois qu'il ordonnait un ordre, elle était toujours résignant. Mais elle était réaliste : Être une rebelle n'améliorerait pas sa situation, cela ne ferait que renforcer la réputation qu'elle avait dans le camp. Pour revenir aux cellules, il fallait repasser par ce long couloir qui servait de carrefour. Au centre de cet immense bâtiment se trouvait une grande salle d'attente aménagée en lieu de " sermonnage ". À partir de cet endroit, on pouvait se déplacer partout dans l'établissement via des escaliers qui montaient et descendaient. À chaque fois que Clem s'appropriait un peu trop de liberté, le garde faisait toujours un peu de zèle. Des menaces, des insultes, des coups et blessures, un petit jouet à la merci de tous les gens de cet endroit. Quand elle arriva à sa cellule, on lui apporta du pain dur et des restes de haricots dans une assiette. Le vieil homme qui partageait sa cellule s'approcha d'elle et posa la main sur son épaule par compassion :

" Je sais que c'est dur mais tu dois tenir petite " Elle ne put s'empêcher de se replier sur elle au fond de sa cage tel un animal effrayé. Pour la première fois, sa carapace était percée. On entendait légèrement les gémissements de la petite fille. Une jeune adolescente forte et courageuse qui était passée trop tôt dans le monde des "grands" comme on lui répétait sans cesse quand elle était enfant. Cependant, cela restait une enfant seule et perturbée. Quand elle remarqua la présence de son compagnon d'infortune, elle reprit le contrôle de ses émotions :

" Ne vous approchez pas ! " Dit-elle en séchant ses larmes. Il n'y avait rien de plus triste à voir que le symbole de la pureté absolue mit à rude épreuve. De suite après, elle remit le masque qui lui était propre. Malgré cela, on pouvait voir tout le désespoir dans ses yeux. Le vieil homme recula par prudence.

" Tu sais gamine, tu ne pourras pas tenir toute seule. On a tous besoin de quelqu'un pour s'entraider. " Tenta-t-il de la réconcilier.

" Je suis très bien toute seule " rétorqua Clem sèchement. On sentait sa voix qui fluctuait. Le vieil homme n'insista pas et laissa sa vieille carcasse sur le lit.

" _Ce n'est pas le moment de craquer, soit forte, tu vas les faire payer… Oui, tu vas les faire payer_ " pensa-t-elle tout bas. Elle murmura ces paroles inaudibles sans faire attention à son environnement. Elle se nourrissait de cette douleur, elle la canalisait. Fur à mesure qu'elle se répétait cela, elle redevenait aussi impassible qu'un rocher. Elle avait réparé sa " carapace ", toutefois toujours aussi fragile. Voyant que le vieil homme tombait dans un léger sommeil, Elle fit de même mais sommeillé d'un seul œil pour pouvoir voir arriver le danger. Avec le temps, elle avait développé des sens beaucoup plus réactifs. Soudainement, les portes de l'enfer s'ouvrirent créant un vacarme étourdissant pour laisser Randall rentrer. Comme d'habitude, il avait toujours l'air enjoué, prenant son travail très à cœur. Il cogna avec le bout de son bâton la porte en métal.

" Allez debout là-dedans, on reprend le travail ! " Il hurla dans toute la pièce. Clem se réveilla en sursaut, les mains humides et moites. Un homme la prit par le bras et la traîna jusqu'à Randall. Le vieil homme la regarda droit dans les yeux et ajouta un " Bonne chance " sincère et venant du cœur.

" Monsieur, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous allez avoir droit au combat le plus intéressant du mois " Il tendit le bras jusqu'à une escouade, tous habillé de treillis militaires rouges et noirs. Clem fit un grand geste brusque pour se séparer de leur emprise.

" C'est bon, laissez la mais surveillez la de près " dit-il en détournant les talons vers les escaliers. Les gardes l'escortèrent en traversant tout le bâtiment pour se diriger vers l'extérieur. Le temps était exécrable, une épaisse couche de glace se trouvait sur les vitres et le froid rendait la glaise glissante. Elle fit le tour de la place principale qui formait un cercle auquel se trouvaient les baraquements des soldats. Elle n'avait jamais pu voir au-delà de cette zone sécurisée, c'était comme une expédition avec l'option " aller " mais sans l'option " retour ". Tandis qu'elle marchait dans la boue et le sang, elle regardait le sol, la tête baissée et les pensées tournées vers les paroles de Christa. Au milieu des cabanons, tous les soldats formaient une avenue vers ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un stade de sport. Certains soldats la dévisageaient, voyait en elle une très bonne distraction pour combler le vide dans leur esprit. D'autres crachaient sur le chemin qui s'ouvrait vers elle, tel Moise qui ouvra la mer morte. Leur excitation se modélisait sur leur visage. Assurément, c'était un événement a ne pas rater, un combat d'une rareté absolue. Quand elle arriva à l'autre bout de cette longue avenue, un garde ouvrit une porte pour finalement arriver à un grand vestiaire. C'était un lieu sombre et lugubre, éclairé seulement avec une petite ampoule qui vacillait. Quand elle fit le premier pas, la porte se ferma derrière elle presque instantanément. Clem était terrifiée, un sentiment qu'elle voulait ne plus jamais recevoir. Cela se retranscrivait par une respiration haletante qui semblait ne jamais s'arreter. Ses magnifiques yeux ocre étaient constamment en mouvement, scannant toute la salle à la recherche d'un minimum de sécurité. Toutefois, cette peur était cachée derrière cette épaisse protection mentale qu'elle s'était forgée au fil du temps. Son âge était à la fois sa malédiction et sa bénédiction. Elle appuya sa main contre un pilier et traversait tout le vestiaire en titubant dans le noir, les mains en avant afin d'attraper quelque chose. Elle avait attrapé le pommeau d'une arme ronde et entouré de bandelette de cuir. Clem continua de tâter l'arme jusqu'à la lame qui semblait parfaitement aiguisée. Tout à coup, les néons s'allumèrent en même temps créant un effet de stupéfaction. Clem était éblouie par cette lumière soudaine et, par réflexe, avait positionné ses mains devant ses yeux. Elle aperçut en face d'elle un grand râtelier d'arme très usée, laissant supposer leur utilisation depuis longtemps. Juste a coté, des vêtements de " protections " ainsi qu'une vieille télévision cathodique reliée par des câbles qui se dirigeaient vers le mur. Elle s'alluma, un petit point rouge commençait à apparaître sur le panneau de commande de la télévision. Randall apparut sur l'écran pixélisé et en noir et blanc :

" Bonjour DK, prêt pour ta première contribution a notre distraction ? Devant toi se trouvent des armes blanches qui vont t'être fort utiles si tu veux mon avis. La porte va s'ouvrir dans 5 minutes, assure-toi d'être prête ! " Il s'approcha de sa caméra en mettant sa main près de sa bouche et murmura discrètement, un sourire en coin :

" Ta intérêt de l'être parce que le meurtre de petite fille, c'est ce qui attire le plus ! " Il éclata de rire et essuya son visage de la transpiration abondante qui se formait sur son front avec un petit mouchoir qu'il sortit de sa poche. Clem serrait les dents, son seul désir était de mettre fin à sa misérable vie. Elle répliqua alors :

" Va en enfer… "

" Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, nous y sommes déjà ma jolie " la télé s'éteignit violemment. Malgré l'écran éteint, elle avait des taches qui se formaient et disparaissaient aussitôt dans son champ de vision. Ses membres refusaient de bouger, rouillés tel un robot défectueux. Elle ne voulait pas l'avouer mais elle avait peur. C'était comme un fluide qui circulait dans l'ensemble de son corps, tétanisé. Quel genre d'homme peut autoriser des horreurs comme cela ? S'amuser avec des vies humaines pour leur plaisir personnel. Cela déclencha un chronomètre au-dessus de la télé caractérisait pas des nombres en rouges écarlates. Le temps s'écoulait lentement, tout comme le sang qui allait être déversé dans l'arène. Or, l'heure n'était pas à l'oisiveté. Elle devait se préparer pour un combat : si elle avait peur, alors l'ennemi avait déjà gagné. Elle contempla avec précision les armes présentées sur le râtelier : Hache, couteau, machette, tous les engins de morts les plus sordides les uns après les autres étaient présents. Cependant, elle savait déjà quelle arme elle allait prendre. D'un mouvement sûr, elle empoigna la hache et fit quelques mouvements de poignets pour s'échauffer. Quand elle tendait l'oreille, elle pouvait entendre le bruit dans les tribunes. Les gens discutaient, se restauraient et achetaient des places comme on le ferait dans un cinéma moderne. Au bout d'un certain temps, le minuteur annonçait la fin du temps en faisant une sonnerie forte et pénétrante, L'hymne a la mort elle-même. Elle se tenait prête, face aux rideaux métalliques qui s'ouvraient lentement vers le monde extérieur. La faible lumière du soleil l'éblouit pendant quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte de la taille de l'arène qui était conséquente. Les gradins étaient en bois cirés, typique des stades de Basket-ball, il y avait encore les marquages au sol pour délimiter les zones pendant les matchs. En plus, la peinture semblait fraîche, particulièrement le rouge qui formait une ligne droite. Seulement, était-ce vraiment de la peinture ? Le stade était fermé par un dôme en verre qui laissait pénétrait la lumière et permettre ainsi de garder une certaine température. Le stade était peuplé, les soldats affluaient de tous les coins et comblaient les dernières places de libre. Clem se tenait la main droite pour que celle-ci s'arrête de trembler, comme si la main avait une conscience. Elle fit les premiers pas vers son avenir incertain. Le tumulte s'arrêta brusquement quand elle s'approcha. Elle avait la colonne vertébrale bien droite et le regard plongeant dans l'horizon qui se limitait aux barrières de sécurités. Son esprit luttait contre une force invisible et immatérielle qui pouvait s'apparaître comme fatale. Sa casquette marquée du D cachait une partie de son visage, peut être pour renforcer cet aspect mystérieux qui était ancré en elle. Au milieu de l'arène, elle s'arrêta pour fixer Randall, assit tel un empereur sur son trône. C'était un mélange de bois séché sculpté ainsi qu'un assemblage de plastique et de métal relié entre eux. Randall était accompagné de ses gardes du corps qui gravitaient autour de lui telles des planètes. Ils étaient d'une loyauté hors du commun, dévoués à leur maître. Clem n'avait pas peur de montrer sa véritable nature, elle cachait sa peur pour montrer un autre aspect de sa personnalité. Randall se leva avec un micro dans la main droite :

" Mesdames et monsieurs, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer l'ouverture officielle des Grandes Distractions Annuelles. Et pour commencer cet événement en beauté, j'ai pris la liberté de vous présenter une combattante d'une grande renommée : DK "

Les bavardages reprenaient de plus belle mais Clementine ne perdait en rien sa concentration, focalisée sur toute l'animosité qu'elle avait canalisée. Elle regardait avec ses yeux, déjà tristement matures, l'hystérie collective qui commençait a se former dans les rangs des spectateurs. D'ailleurs, elle avait remarqué une séparation entre les civils, principalement par rapport à leur classe sociale. Quand elle levait la tête, elle pouvait apercevoir les classes " moyennes " qui avaient à peine les moyens de pouvoir participer. Or, plus elle baissait le regard vers le sol et plus les individus étaient soignés et propres. Randall agitait les bras pour montrer son désaccord par rapport à cette agitation :

" S'il vous plaît. Restons civilisés. J'aimerais vous présentez la combattante la plus renommée de l'arène : Dk, c'est une Jeune fille très dangereuse et expérimentée dans l'art du combat, de la survie et de la trahison. Elle a éliminé l'équipe de récupération, de chasse et un bon nombre de soldats. Les paris sont ouverts Rejoignez Pop à la caisse enregistreuse ".

Il pointa son index vers les portes principales qui se trouvaient diamétralement opposées à Clementine, laissant supposer l'arrivée imminente d'ennemis. Il reprit aussitôt la parole :

" Dans quelques minutes, une dizaine de rôdeurs sortiront de cette porte pour mettre cette enfant à l'épreuve ! Faites vos jeux ! " Il s'asseyait sur son trône et attendait sagement le début du combat en sirotant un verre d'un alcool fort inconnu. Cependant, il dévisageait avec interrogation la jeune fille afin de percer ses mystères, après tout, son passé lui était complètement inconnu. Rapidement, deux groupes de spectateurs commençaient à se former créant une ambiance très étrange et centrée uniquement sur elle. Quelques fois, elle pouvait entendre son nom résonnait dans le stade : " Bonne chance DK ", ou bien était-ce des insultes ? Le bruit était trop fort pour pouvoir entreprendre la moindre réflexion. Etrangement, Randall quitta son poste pour partir vers la salle qui était derrière lui, un revolver a la main. Tel une ombre, il disparut aussitôt dans l'obscurité de cet endroit, parsemé de faisceaux de lumière. Clem se positionnait en posture de combat, tout son corps s'était préparé à un combat physique. Ses pensées étaient focalisées sur la porte et les monstres qui allaient en sortir. L'objectif était avant tout de rester en vie avant d'entreprendre une potentielle fuite avec ce groupe d'esclave rebelle, c'est la base de la survie. Elle remit sa casquette en face d'elle pour faire en sorte qu'elle ne tombait pas. Elle avait les yeux qui commençaient à scintiller, la peur de l'inconnu, l'attente désespérée d'un monde meilleur. Pourquoi était-ce si long ? Chaque seconde qu'elle passait dans cet endroit la faisait toujours plus souffrir. Randall revient accompagné avec un homme noir de peau, un grand sweat a capuche grise et un classique jean bleu. Il avait une petite barbe de trois jours et une grande balafre au niveau de la joue gauche. Clem l'analysait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle avait déjà vu cet homme quelque part, elle avait cette sensation de le connaître.

" _C'est Mike… Ce n'est pas possible, je dois être en train d'halluciner._ " Elle secoua sa tête mais le résultat restait le même. C'était son ancien compagnon de route qui avait fui avec Arvo. Il avait pris la voiture, la totalité des vivres et s'était échappé de cet enfer glacial. Cette révélation laissa Clem dans un état de perplexité. Or, cette interrogation se transformait peu à peu en de la colère. Mike s'assit sur le second trône qui lui était réservé et commença à murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Randall. Quels que soit ses mots, Randall était dans un état d'extase, une joie immense commençait à l'imprégner. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas bon signe pour elle. Randall reprit la parole avec le micro grésillant :

" Voila le Grand Kadetski. Un comportement exemplaire sera exigé lors de sa présence. Il sera présent lors des jeux et viendra évaluer chaque participant. En plus de cela, il connaît DK et sait de quoi elle est capable ! Cela va-t-il changer les paris ? À vous de voir ! "

Il arma le revolver et tira dans une petite cloche, créant un son fort et puissant :

" Que le combat commence ! " tonitrua-t-il, un sourire ravageur. Mike, lui, restait impassible et regardait la jeune fille avec un certain intérêt. Les portes commençaient a s'ouvrir lentement laissant une horde de rôdeurs s'élançait vers le centre de l'arène. Clem restait concentré mais la présence de Mike la perturbait très légèrement, son sang bouillonnait en cette douce fraîcheur de fin d'hiver. Le brouhaha s'intensifia, on était revenu au temps des gladiateurs. Les deux premiers rôdeurs s'approchèrent dangereusement vers elle. D'un mouvement leste et adroit, elle coupa les têtes des deux premiers rôdeurs en un seul coup net. L'état de décomposition de ces cadavres rendait le combat plus facile, c'était comme découper de la viande chez un boucher. Le peuple hurla de plus belle dans une hystérie collective.

" Très beau mouvement, plus de sang, plus de carnages ! " Commenta Randall, captivait par cette approche brutale. Des giclées de sang tachèrent la veste et le doux visage de la jeune fille. L'hémoglobine ruisselait sur son visage pour former des gouttes sur son menton, tombant les unes après les autres. Elle fit un rictus de dégoût avant d'enchaîner un autre coup dans l'épaule d'un autre rôdeur. Or, la hache s'était bloquée dans ses omoplates laissant ressortir l'os dans son dos. Elle tira de toutes ses forces mais le résultat n'était pas concluant. Elle recula alors et attendait une offensive du rôdeur.

" DK semble être mal en point, serait-ce la fin de son règne de terreur ? " Le bruit dans la salle s'atténuait, chaque mouvement était scrupuleusement surveillé par les spectateurs. Clem donna alors un puissant coup de pied dans les genoux du rôdeur. Celui-ci tomba alors au sol, les mains crochues tentant d'agripper la jeune fille. Elle mit le pied sur son épaule et tractait sa hache en l'empoignant fermement. La francisque écartela littéralement le bras de ce rôdeur qui tomba au sol, détaché du reste de son corps. Face à ce mouvement d'une grande force, elle tomba en arrière avec son arme à la main. Pendant un court moment, elle avait la tête contre le sol et les yeux contemplant le beau ciel azuréen qui lui était présenté. Elle se releva presque instantanément et mit fin au calvaire de cet homme transformé. Le public s'enflamma, criant son nom dans toute l'arène : " DK, DK ! " Cela la faisait frissonner, pourquoi criaient-ils, peut-être sous l'effet de l'adrénaline ? Leur côté bestial semblait prendre le contrôle sur leur raison, définit par cette agressivité qui leur était propre. Elle reprit rapidement conscience de la situation et recula de plusieurs pas afin de maintenir une forme de stabilité. Ses yeux purs et puissants montraient toujours plus de force à chaque instant. Elle fermait ses yeux pour sentir les battements de son cœur et ainsi pouvoir se réguler, réguler sa peur mais pas son agressivité. Elle laissait le côté guerrier qu'elle avait en elle se défoulait pendant ce court instant : Elle courra vers un rôdeur et donna un puissant coup de pied qui le fit basculer vers l'arrière afin de l'achever quelques secondes plus tard. Le fruit de plusieurs années de survie, de combats et de maîtrise de soi-même. Elle enchaîna les attaques transversales sur les rôdeurs qui étaient impuissants face à cette délivrance. Or, ce n'était qu'une enfant et le temps avait cette volonté de vouloir faire oublier cette triste réalité. Prise de surprise au milieu de ce carnage, un rôdeur l'agrippa par le T-shirt et montrait beaucoup plus de force que les autres rôdeurs. Le public était accroché à leurs sièges, les yeux rivés sur la situation actuelle. C'était un silence de mort. Randall reprit alors la parole, absorbé par cette hostilité :

" C'est extraordinaire, cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu autant de suspens dans un combat a mort ! " Clementine déviait sa tête vers la gauche et la droite pour éviter ce coulis de bave qui émanait du rôdeur. Plusieurs de ces compagnons d'infortunes s'approchaient avec l'intention de l'achever et de se délecter de cette viande si particulière. Elle avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, sa casquette était tombée à ses pieds. Clèm était paniquée, elle ne pouvait tenir plus longtemps face à la douleur physique de ses petits bras pas encore formés par l'adolescence. La pré-ado étendit ses bras afin d'attraper son arme pour ensuite la loger dans son crâne. Celui-ci perdit toutes ses facultés mentales et tomba raide mort sur elle. Le corps décharné du rôdeur de plusieurs dizaines de kilos s'aplatit sur le bas-côté via un mouvement de la main droite. Cependant, elle avait beaucoup de mal a se relever, sa cheville avait été gravement touché. Le silence de l'arène ne perdura pas, la population se réveilla subitement dans un élan d'encouragement, de mort ou d'obstination. Chaque spectateur avait une opinion sur sa capacité a pouvoir gagner ce combat. Cependant, beaucoup étaient haineux et souhaitaient voir sa tête au bout d'une pique par rapport à ses actions précédentes. Malgré la douleur, elle se releva péniblement en s'aidant de son arme et se plaqua contre les murs de l'arène. Il en restait encore beaucoup mais ce n'était pas le moment de baisser les bras, le négationnisme n'avait pas sa place dans un moment comme celui-ci. Elle se tenait la jambe avec sa main gauche et attirait un rôdeur égaré vers elle en jetant des petits cailloux vers sa position. Il s'en rendit vite compte et se déplaça lentement vers elle, les bras ballant. Alors que Clem était suffisamment à sa portée, elle fendit littéralement son crâne en deux. Des morceaux de cervelles étaient éparpillés sur le sol et sur ses vêtements. Pendant quelques secondes, elle avait envie de vomir et se tenait la bouche avec la manche de sa veste. Il ne restait plus qu'un rôdeur, il fallait fournir un dernier effort pour pouvoir continuer d'espérer. Dans ces moments, l'espoir était le meilleur atout de Clémentine. Elle avait une crampe au bras droit, ses muscles n'étaient pas encore préparés à des actes physiques aussi intenses. Elle s'approcha de ce dernier ennemi afin de le faire basculer en arrière et en réutilisant cette technique que Jane lui avait apprise. Nerveusement, entre l'excès de fatigue et la colère, elle écrabouilla avec une extrême violence le crâne de ce rôdeur. Pendant plusieurs secondes, elle enchaînait les coups de haches dans tous les membres de son corps avec une grande barbarie avant de lâcher son arme sur le sol, les mains tremblotantes et les larmes aux bords des yeux.

" C'est incroyable, je n'ai jamais vu un combat aussi mouvementé ! et le résultat est : Victoire par élimination totale venant de la gladiatrice : DK " Après cela, de nombreuses personnes venant du public commençaient à s'énerver par des actes de violences. :

" Tuez cette sale gamine, elle a tué Nikolai ! Laissez-moi la réduire en morceaux, ce ne sera que justice ! " Il cria dans toute l'arène, provoquant la colère d'autres spectateurs. Les services de sécurité commencèrent à arrêter certains perturbateurs :

" Elle a gagné ce combat, la loi dispose d'une remise en liberté partielle la permettant de reprendre ses activités ordonnées par les règles de vie. Si vous enfreignez cette règle, je serais dans l'obligation de devoir faire exemple de discipline au sein de la population " oblitéra l'agent de sécurité.

" Ah parce que vous la protégez maintenant ? C'est dans mes droits de pouvoir faire ce que j'en ai envie de mes esclaves ! " ajouta le soldat en colère. Mike sortit de sa cabine de privilégiée pour pouvoir aller au contact de cet homme. Il avait une certaine présence et montrait une forme de respect que la population respectait. Le grand Kadentski descendit de son esplanade afin d'être en face du perturbateur.

" Les règles ne vous conviennent pas, Soldat Connely ? " demanda-t-il les sourcils penchés sur le côté, le regard perçant.

" Euh si bien sûr, Grand Kadentski, je suis complètement d'accord avec les règles de l'établissement, mon Général ".

" Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Vous voyez, ce sont MES esclaves donc vous n'y toucherez pas sans ma permission. Pour la peine, vous serez fouetté sur place publique pour l'exemple. 10 coups. Rompez ! "

Il fit un geste de la main pour le faire sortir du bâtiment. Le soldat n'avait même pas le temps d'exprimer son mécontentement que des gardes l'empoignèrent et l'emmenèrent vers la sortie. Le silence causé était semblable à un cimetière, un certain nombre de spectateurs sortaient de l'arène pour reprendre leurs activités journalières. Randall ajouta alors ensuite :

" Vous avez entendu le Général ? La distraction est terminée, veuillez reprendre le cours normal de vos activités. Chopez DK et mettez-la dans sa cellule ! "

Clèm avait été témoin de toute la scène, la haine imprégnait cet endroit et c'était elle, l'élément perturbateur. Cela ne pouvait la faire plus plaisir de pouvoir créer un conflit interne qui endommagerait l'organisation de ce lieu. Pendant l'altercation, elle avait un petit sourire en coin et savourait chaque instant. Cependant, elle avait du mal à rester stable sur ses jambes et elle se tenait le bras gauche. On avait aspiré toute son essence vitale qui la permettait de tenir le choc.

(4 : Si vous avez décidé de protester : Les violences qu'elle avait subies précédemment avaient beaucoup abîmé sa capacité physique. Elle pouvait maintenant à peine tenir debout.)

Mike la regardait souffrir mais ne montrait aucune forme de satisfaction. Il prenait son rôle très là cœur. Peut-être que l'ancien Mike n'existait plus et que cet endroit l'avait complètement métamorphosé, tout comme ce qui se passerait si Clem ne s'échappait de cet endroit. Avant de quitter la pièce, le soldat en colère lança un dernier regard plein de haine vers Clementine :

" T'inquiète pas ma jolie, on se retrouvera "

Clem retourna le regard contre lui et ajouta alors, après un léger gémissement de douleur :

" Ouai et la prochaine fois, tu te retrouveras a la place de ce rôdeur " Cette dernière phrase l'énervait au plus au point et il s'agitait telle une anguille. Mike s'interposa et ajouta ensuite :

" Soldat Connely, si vous continuez comme cela, ce sera 15 coups. " il se retourna contre Clementine, les mains derrière le dos :

" Et toi, tu travailleras double demain pour insubordination à tes maîtres " Il quitta ensuite les lieux en laissant derrière lui cette ambiance meurtrière. Il en fit de même pour Clementine qui fut rapatriée dans sa cellule dans un calme olympien. Elle avait survécu. Pour l'instant. Alors qu'elle revenait dans sa cellule, un bon nombre de soldats la regardaient avec un regard approbateur alors que certains la vouaient une haine sans nom. Elle se contentait de baisser son regard vers le sol, plongée dans ses idées noires. Clèm repassait devant les locaux des soldats à l'extérieur de la zone de travail des esclaves, près de la place public. Alors qu'elle s'approchait du centre de commandement, toujours escorté de ses " anges gardiens ", elle assista a une séance de torture sur la place oblique creusée a même la terre. La scène fut extrêmement brève car le monde qui se trouvait autour bloquait son champ de vision. Or, elle avait juste aperçu le haut du bras qui se levait dans les airs avant d'entendre le cri douloureux du Soldat Connely. Encore une fois, dire haut et fort ses opinions n'étaient pas toujours des bonnes idées dans un milieu ou les murs avaient des oreilles. On pouvait apercevoir Mike, le grand Kadentski, qui regardait la scène tout en assimilant les visages des soldats, perçant le mystère qui les caractérisait. Savoir quand un individu a peur, affamé, assoiffé ou est terrorisé et pouvoir ainsi le tordre a notre guise, tel était le pouvoir dans ce lieu de dévastation. Or, Clem ne connaissait que trop bien cette technique mentale qui fut mise à exécution dans le camp de Carver qui s'apparentait vaguement à cet endroit. Clèm remonta les escaliers jusqu'à son étage et fut remise dans sa cellule avec l'homme décharné par l'acide. Clem, comme par réflexe, rampa par l'arrière avec les paumes de ses mains jusqu'à l'extrémité de sa cellule et mit sa tête dans le creux de sa main. Les souvenirs continuaient d'affluer, elle se souvenait de chaque moment ainsi que du regard des gens, de cette impression d'être considéré comme un objet par l'ensemble des spectateurs. Chaque attaque brutale et violente qu'elle avait faite preuve contre les rôdeurs, de l'extrême bonheur que ressentaient les soldats quand leur jouet avait encore des piles pour fonctionner. Tout cela ne pouvait l'empêcher d'avoir les yeux pétillants, son esprit était saturé et toujours poussé a bout. Etrangement, quand cet homme était présent, elle pouvait extérioriser tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Cependant, elle essayait de refouler ses sentiments du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour ne plus jamais souffrir, un défi bien compliqué. Ses petites larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais elle les essuya presque instantanément de peur que quelqu'un ne s'en aperçoive. Le vieil homme s'approcha et posa ses genoux atrophiés sur le sol et la prit dans ses bras, comme un père l'aurait fait.


	6. Pulsions meurtrières

" Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas, ici on est tous solidaires et un jour je te promets que l'on va tous se barrer d'ici ".

Clementine se laissait faire, comme en quete d'un peu d'amour, le peu dont elle avait besoin pour pouvoir continuer a avancer. Elle se détacha de son emprise pour se remettre dans son coin, plus consolée qu'auparavant. Cependant, quand le chagrin s'altérait, la colère reprenait le dessus et le vieil homme le voyait parfaitement. Il tendit alors la main vers elle et prononça avec des murmures, la voix un peu granuleuse a cause de son âge avancé :

" Moi c'est Pirouana, content que tu sois mon compagnon de cellule " Il fit ensuite un sourire radieux qui remontait jusqu'au nez. Clementine en fit de même, comme rassurée par sa présence :

" Clementine " Pirouana acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se rallongea dans son lit :

" Je savais bien que DK n'était pas ton vrai nom, d'ailleurs sais-tu ce que cela veut dire ? " demanda-t-il perplexe.

" D'après ce que je sais, ça veut dire : Dangerous Kid, c'est un surnom qu'ils m'ont donné quand je n'étais pas encore prisonnière "

" Je vois… C'est bien leur genre " Après cela, le vieil homme tombait dans un léger sommeil qui s'accompagnait de petits ronflements qui se succédèrent. Un soldat s'approcha avec un taser à la main :

" Reprise des activités dans une heure " Quand on commence à s'embarquer dans une routine malsaine, on commence à s'y habituer. Elle tourna la tête de gauche a droite, tout le monde se reposait et contemplait le magnifique plafond qui remplaçait le ciel. Clem n'avait en rien envie de dormir, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de se venger contre ses malfaiteurs. Elle s'imaginait divers films crée de toutes pièces dans sa tête dans lequel elle était face à Randall, Arvo et tous les autres afin de se venger de toute la misère qu'elle avait vécu. Rien que d'y penser, elle esquissait un petit sourire qui paraissait très étrange prit d'un autre point de vue.

L'heure passa très vite, les temps de repos étaient très limités. Les coups de matraques contre la paroi du mur en firent sursauter plus d'un. Peut-être que le bruit sourd remémorait le bruit du réveil, tôt le matin, pour aller travailler Un temps révolu. Le même soldat la reprenait ensuite pour l'emmener vers l'arène. Pendant un court instant, son cœur s'était comme arrêté de battre quand un garde lui annonçait qu'elle avait du travail à l'arène de combat, le simple fait d'y repenser provoquait chez elle une peur insatiable. La seule information qu'elle avait fut volatile et se noya dans les songes de Clementine. Apparemment, c'était un travail plus enrichissant et plus intéressant qui change de l'ordinaire. Encore une fois, elle repassa devant la place oblique duquel elle pouvait apercevoir le sang coagulé qui laissait une trace indélébile sur le sol. Il était goudronné seulement sur le peloton d'exécution qui servait aussi de discours lorsqu'un supérieur devait s'exprimer devant les prisonniers. Il n'y avait presque plus personne dans le camp, peut-être étaient-ils en excursion pour trouver des vivres ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle nota l'information dans un coin de sa tête pour une potentielle évasion. Arrivé au " Colisée ", un garde plus gradé jeta au sol un racloir ainsi qu'un seau d'eau et une serpillière.

" Ramasse " dit-il avec mépris. Clèm se baissa, empoigna le racloir et se releva doucement, la colère s'accumulant dans la partie visible de ses yeux. Suite à cette réaction, le milicien sortit son pistolet pour la braquer et, nerveusement, se positionna derrière elle pour la faire avancer. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, un autre milicien se dirigea vers elle avec des tonnes d'instructions sur son bloc-notes.

" Bon, tu vas ramasser les rôdeurs dans l'arène et tu vas me nettoyer le sang dans les vestiaires ainsi que me décoller les morceaux de chairs qui commencent a fondre et qui restent coller sur ce putain de sol. Je viens te chercher dans une heure " Celui-ci sortit en claquant la porte et en délaissant son bloc-notes, resté sur la table des vestiaires. Clèm attendit quelques minutes avant se précipiter sur le bout de papier. On pouvait y voir les horaires des soldats selon les jours et les heures ainsi que leur fonction. Avec un œil observateur, elle remarqua que le jour le moins chargé était le mardi. Apparemment, l'effectif était beaucoup moins important par rapport aux patrouilles hebdomadaires qui circulaient dans le périmètre. Elle ressentit une joie immense cachée derrière son faciès stoïque. Tout de suite après, elle se mit au travail et commença à éponger les flaques de sang sur le sol. Elle les essorait et l'eau commençait peu à peu à changer de couleur, tout comme la couleur de ses mains. Le sang faisait partit intégrante de sa vie, après plusieurs années a en faire couler. Elle entra ensuite dans l'arène et fut tout émoustillée quant à la présence d'une dizaine de rôdeurs pourrissant au soleil. Les corps avaient fermenté créant cette odeur nauséabonde qui empestée dans l'établissement entier. Elle traîna les corps jusqu'à la sortie créant une grande trace de sang sur le sol. Pendant un court instant, Elle regarda les clôtures électriques de l'espace réglementé, s'imaginant pouvoir s'enfuir et reprendre une vie normale. Du moins, une vie sans asservissement.. Plus d'une fois, elle avait pensé à s'échapper mais la présence de Sniper sur les toits l'avait déconseillé de passer à l'action. Le moins ragoûtant était d'enlever les morceaux de chairs sur la terre. Avec le grattoir, elle enleva les morceaux de cerveaux qu'elle avait elle-même causés. En attrapant à pleine main le cervelet, celui-ci avait une texture très molle qui dégoûtait Clementine au plus haut point, créant encore cette sensation de nausée. Elle se pencha et un rictus se forma sur son visage. Quelques fois, elle crachait sur le sol comme si la mauvaise odeur venait d'elle-même. Après plus d'une heure de travail, elle commençait à ranger l'ensemble des ustensiles quand le soldat revenait avec une poignée d'homme et avec la ferme intention de la ramener au camp. Il fit alors un grand signe de la main et sortit un stylo de sa veste marron. Quand elle arriva, il cocha une croix sur son papier et plia le papier pour le placer dans un compartiment de sa veste.

" C'est fait ? " Elle fit seulement un mouvement de la tête pour acquiescer. Ses yeux restaient focalisés sur le soldat mais quelques fois, elle lorgnait avec précaution le bloc-notes. Par crainte d'être démasquée, elle se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue jusqu'à avoir un léger goût de fer dans la bouche. Le garde était paniqué, désorienté, il fouillait partout dans ses poches sans résultat. Il s'était mis à parler dans sa langue natale, le russe tout en continuant a farfouiller dans ses affaires. Son bras droit était revenu avec le bloc-notes à la main et un regard de méfiance adressé a Clementine. Le chef d'escouade attrapa violemment le calepin et remit la bandoulière de son arme sur ses épaules.

" En avant, Randall va bientôt commencer son discours " Il ouvrit la porte et repassait devant ses collègues. Or, certains faisaient barrage au milieu du chemin principal avec la ferme intention de gêner la circulation. Le soldat Connely et sa bande de soldats renfrognés se tenaient le bout de la ceinture afin d'intimider le chef d'escouade. Celui-ci posa alors la main sur sa matraque, prêt à dégainer en cas de situation désespérée.

" Soldat, Je vous demande de vous mettre sur le côté sans faire d'histoire, je dois escorter une esclave " dit-il sévèrement.

" Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle esclave, Kaish, c'est DK " Il continua avec un petit ironique : " Tu sais, celle qui a tué Nikolai, tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Ah oui c'est vrai tu étais trop occupé avec Mike. Il paraît que vous vous êtes plutôt bien amusés " ajouta-t-il en s'écartant de ses hommes.

" C'est de l'insubordination envers ses supérieurs. J'ai l'ordre de la ramener au camp et c'est ce que je vais faire alors ce n'est pas un merdeux comme toi qui va m'empêcher de faire mon job " Il dégaina avec une grande rapidité sa matraque soviétique et tournait autour du Soldat Connely comme dans un duel de Western. Clem avait déjà vu sa dans un film quand elle était petite mais la tournure était légèrement différente. Elle se mit en sécurité derrière les soldats mais ils la poussèrent avec une violence inouïe dans la boue et la crasse. Elle ne pouvait pas voir l'action, trop enchevêtrée dans le sol mais elle entendait la violence du combat. Le bruit du métal qui s'entrechoquait, les gémissements de douleurs qui se profilaient a l'horizon et le bruit sourd et liquide d'un corps jeté contre le sol boueux. Quand elle se releva, son corps entier lui faisait mal a force de l'accumulation de douleur survenu dans la journée. Elle enleva la boue qui dégoulinait sur son visage et savourait l'instant presque idyllique de ce combat. On sentait l'organisation du camp qui se déchirait de secondes en secondes. Elle esquissa un petit sourire malsain qui fut rapidement mis de côté quand l'allure désinvolte de Randall arrivait à toute vitesse avec la ferme intention de transformer cette simple querelle en une affaire d'État. Il avait échangé sa veste de costume noire pour un manteau noire en cuir de la seconde guerre monde qui descendait jusqu'à ses pieds, mélangeant parfois la texture somptueuse des tissus à la glaise. Les deux combattants étaient en piteux états, l'un avait le visage entièrement ensanglanté avec des hématomes sur les extrémités de son visage. L'autre était dans un état semblable mais avec les mains rongées par le froid. Randall s'assit alors sur une chaise pliante en les fixant avec un plaisir enfoui qui n'attendait qu'à être extériorisé :

" Que pensez-vous de ma nouvelle veste, elle est jolie non ? " Personne ne répondit, alors Randall continua son discours funeste.

" Bon, je vois que ce n'est pas le bon moment. Je plussoie. Alors vous allez me dire ce qu'il s'est passé. Et pas de gros mots, nous avons une enfant avec nous " Il ricana allègrement puis redevenait sérieux en l'espace de quelques secondes. Son comportement était très étrange, Clèm avait beaucoup de mal a le cerner. Tantôt il était joyeux et presque sympathique, Tantôt il pouvait devenir la pire espèce que l'humanité avait engendrée. Kash, le chef d'escouade prit alors difficilement la parole :

" Il nous a barrés la route pour se venger de la petite, je crois que le fouet ne l'a pas suffi ".

" C'est faux, il m'est tombé dessus avec l'intention de me buter. Il m'a jamais aimé de toute façon " Randall se grattait frénétiquement son bouc et s'adressa ensuite vers Clementine :

" C'est quoi la vraie version des faits ? DK, j'attends une réponse la " Clem ne savait pas quoi réponse, hébétée par ce retournement de situation. Pour son intégrité physique, Il fallait éviter de s'attirer les foudres de cet homme le plus possible. L'étrangeté de la situation était en sa faveur, elle avait l'occasion de pouvoir se venger avec une certaine légitimité tout en se débarrassant de l'homme qui l'escortait. Plus l'effectif se réduisait, plus l'évasion devenait de plus en plus envisageable. Elle répondit alors froidement :

" Ni l'un ni l'autre, c'est tous les deux leurs fautes. L'un a commencé à le bousculer, l'autre a riposté tout en s'insultant. Aucun n'a vraiment commencé. Kash parlait de vouloir se débarrasser de vous tandis que Connely voulait se faire Mike "

" Voilà qui est embarrassant. Je vous faisais confiance. " Il se leva devant l'ensemble des soldats, le sourire aux lèvres.

" Pourquoi ne pas le vérifier devant un combat a mort ? je suis incroyable n'est ce pas ! ? Je n'ai que des bonnes idées. Bon, je vous laisse j'ai du travail. " Il quitta ensuite aussitôt le camp en abaissant son chapeau pour revenir dans le bâtiment principal. Il n'avait que faire de petites histoires insignifiantes sans aucunes valeurs, la justice était mélangée au divertissement ce qui permettait de ravir tous le monde, même les moins intéressés. Clementine fut finalement escortée jusqu'aux cellules qui mirent fin à la journée tourmentée de la jeune fille. La lune prit alors le pouvoir dans le ciel étoilé. Le repas fut fade, se limitant à du flocon d'avoine et du pain baignant dans une soupe ayant fortement le goût de l'eau. La nuit, c'était le seul moment ou Clementine pouvait se reposer et laisser ses songes prendre le dessus. Pendant la nuit, elle avait revé que AJ était devenu adulte et qu'il combattait dans l'arène. Alors que le combat commençait, elle se réveilla en sursaut, le front en sueur et les cheveux désordonnés sous sa casquette. Le vieil homme parlait dans son sommeil, agitant ses bras et ses jambes. Il s'adressait avec une " Ceylia ", probablement son épouse ou sa fille, d'autres victimes de cet environnement hostile. Elle avait appris une chose au fil des années, c'était de ne pas fouiller dans le passé des gens. Pirouana essayait d'attraper sa couverture mais ses mains ridées ne pouvaient la tenir fermement. Clem se leva et, par pitié pour ce vieil homme, déposa la couverture sur ses épaules. Selon ses approximations, il avait environ soixante-dix ans mais on lui donnait facilement dix ans de plus. Il avait une grande barbe blanche joufflue et quelques cheveux en bataille sur la tête. L'ancien avait une tête ronde et un visage très marqué par la fatigue et la vieillesse. Clèm se rassit alors dans le coin de sa cellule et sortit la vieille photo ensanglantée de ses parents mais aussi le dessin de Kenny qu'elle avait dessiné quand elle était petite. Le simple fait de revoir ses parents réchauffait son cœur meurtri. Une immense vague d'émotion s'empara d'elle quand elle contempla les traits de visages de ses géniteurs et du petit sourire flatteur de Lee qui arrivait à se frayer un chemin vers l'objectif de l'appareil. Elle colla vigoureusement cette photo sur son cœur et se rendormit aussitôt, soulagée par la présence spirituelle de son père adoptif. Cela faisait seulement quelques jours qu'elle était ici et cet endroit commençait déjà à avoir une emprise sur elle, autant psychologique que physique. Pendant la nuit, elle était agitée et grelottait par le froid glacial de cette partie du monde ainsi que le manque cruel d'hygiène et de chaleur. Clèm pouvait entendre certains prisonniers qui chuchotaient dans l'obscurité, cherchant à se réconforter mutuellement. En observant les prisonniers, elle se rendit compte que la salle comportait une porte secrète ayant la même couleur que le mur porteur, il y avait seulement la poignée qui ressortait du décor. Le petit matin commençait à montrer le bout de son nez, les gardes recommençaient sans cesse leurs rituels journaliers. Plus tard dans la matinée, Clementine était assignée dans la réparation des salles hydrauliques avec comme seule compagnie son esprit tourmenté. Elle se dirigea alors vers cet endroit avec une autre idée en tête : Revoir Christa et lui dire toutes les infos qu'elle avait apprises. Pendant qu'elle travaillait, elle regardait frénétiquement l'horloge et scrutait le déplacement de la grande aiguille vers l'heure fatidique : 11 h 30. Une ombre s'avança vers sa position, Christa fit un grand signe de la main à l'entrée de la pièce. Ils s'enlacèrent comme si cela faisait depuis une éternité qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus :

" Ça va ma chérie ? il paraît que tu t'es bien battu dans l'arène, je savais que tu allais survivre, tu es bien plus forte que ce que tu en as l'air " dit-elle en s'accroupissant pour arriver à sa taille.

" Oui, oui ça va, je tiens le coup. J'ai des infos qui pourraient être utiles : le camp est en train de se disloquer, les soldats sont moins conciliants à exécuter les ordres. En plus, j'ai pu me renseigner sur l'horaire des soldats "

" Excellent, cela jouera en notre faveur. Et alors, c'est quel jour le moins chargé ? " demanda-t-elle intriguée.

" Le mardi, ils sont tous en patrouilles. Il y a juste quelques escouades qui gardent la zone " elle répondit aussitôt.

" D'accord, merci pour les infos. Fais attention à toi, je te dirais quand nous serons prêts à passer à l'action. Pour l'instant, fait toi discrète ! " Comme la dernière fois, elle quitta la pièce avec un air naturel.

" On se revoit dans une semaine avec certains prisonniers, ils m'ont assigné à une autre section de travail mais j'essayerais de venir le plus possible "Âpres cela, elle disparut aussitôt afin de ne pas attirer les soupçons. L'histoire ne faisait que se répéter inlassablement, elle se mélangea dans la foule pour s'occuper des tâches ménagères du mess militaire tandis que Clementine reprenait son travail forcé.

Acte II :

Une semaine passa dans cet environnement hostile, crée artificiellement par les humains. Les rôdeurs n'étaient plus l'élément perturbateur, ce n'était que le déclencheur de cette folie qui s'installait dans le cœur des hommes. Mike était très silencieux, discret et ses apparitions étaient souvent très marquées politiquement, ayant une influence sur les soldats eux-mêmes. Selon les rumeurs, Le grand Kadentski avait installé Arvo comme bras droit. Or, il était jusqu'à la introuvable, caché dans la partie la plus haute de l'établissement médicale. Les nuages se formèrent ensemble dans un tout uni depuis quelques jours et menaçaient dangereusement le camp d'une tempête de neige. Un flocon de neige sortit de son petit cumulonimbus et tomba avec ses congénères dans une descente effrénée pour s'écraser sur l'épaule de Clementine qui déblayait la neige des portes principales. Clem avait pris beaucoup de temps pour s'habituer à cette basse férocité, épaulée par son camarade de cellule. Elle avait pris beaucoup plus d'assurance et ne perdait en rien cette fougue qui la différenciait des autres prisonniers. Depuis peu, elle subissait des maltraitances de la part des gardes pendant les pauses déjeuners. Quand les miliciens avaient du temps libre, ils profitaient de l'absence de supérieurs pour s'autoriser quelques délits. Cependant, elle tenait bon face à l'adversité. Dans ses yeux, elle avait encore cette combativité qui était liée à une soif de vengeance irréversible. Clementine déblayait avec hardeur la neige tandis qu'un garde la surveillait constamment. Son comportement agressif et distant avait involontairement accentué le mythe qui tournait autour d'elle. Les habitants fortunés du camp refusaient de s'approcher de cette jeune fille, la voyant comme une enfant démoniaque, un être perfide et sournoise. Or, cela ne l'intéressait guère, ses seules pensées étaient tournées vers son ami Christa et AJ qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plus de 7 jours. Elle avait envie de le tenir dans ses bras et de l'enlaçait avec passion mais la vérité était tout autre. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait empoigner, c'était sa pelle glaciale qui faisait ressortir un avant-goût de la civilisation. Randall, toujours imbu de lui-même traversait les bâtiments, signés des documents et organisés des tournois hebdomadaires, sans cesse en quete de divertissements. Clementine dévisageait chaque personne qu'elle rencontrait sans leur adresser la parole, se déplaçant vers un nouveau lieu de travail. Alors qu'elle marchait lentement, une voix retentit dans un interphone.

" Ici Randall. Arvo vient d'arriver en ville depuis peu de temps. Il se trouve actuellement dans le dernier étage du bâtiment principal. Il vient d'être nommé : Gérant officielle de la sécurité, au côté du Grand Kadentski. " Le son se coupa net, avec cependant un sifflement qui continua au-delà du message avant de s'arreter. Lorsqu'elle entendit le nom d'Arvo, son visage se renfrogna automatiquement, les poings se refermant simultanément. Elle poussa les portes du bâtiment principal et se dirigea vers le quartier hydraulique. Un soldat s'approcha d'elle avec un papier dans les mains :

" DK, la glace a gelé les conduits d'eau, tu vas devoir t'en occuper aussi. On te laisse deux heures, jusqu'à treize heures. Au boulot, essaye juste de ne pas t'attirer les foudres de Randall " Clem ne répondit pas et le fixa du regard en attendant que celui-ci s'en aille. Légèrement hébété, il quitta la salle discrètement pour rejoindre ses camarades. Il était impossible de quitter le quartier hydraulique sans passer par les points de passages surveillés par des miliciens. Elle reprit ses affaires et perpétua le travail qu'elle avait commencé la veille. Soudainement, elle entendit plusieurs bruits de pas se dirigeant vers elle. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de la porte, Christa et plusieurs détenus sortirent de l'ombre avec une table pliante et une carte dessinée a la main. Clem ferma immédiatement la porte afin de ne pas être vu. La furtivité était leur meilleur atout, il fallait se faire discret pour ne pas compromettre une potentielle échappatoire. Tournée vers Clementine, Christa fit un signe de la tête et déplia la table afin de planifier un plan.

" Bon, Clem je te présente Johan, ainsi que Brunei et Wallon. Ce sont les détenus que je t'avais parlé " Un des hommes s'approcha, une longue barbe sale et décrépite ainsi qu'un bonnet sur le visage, munit d'un haillon réglementaire.

" Alors c'est toi DK ? Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, je suis Brunei " Il tendit la main vers elle. Clem l'empoigna avec plaisir et secoua celle-ci comme le faisaient les adultes. Un autre s'incrusta dans la discussion, une dégaine similaire a Brunei mais plus costaud et robuste que les autres. Il se présenta alors d'une voix rauque :

" Wallon. Le petit gringalet a coté de moi, c'est Johan. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, vous devriez bien vous entendre " Christa qui était en train de scruter les éléments de la carte, s'interjeta face à cette remarque :

" Laisse la tranquille Wallon, tu veux ? Bon commençons, on a trente minutes avant qu'une patrouille quadrille la zone " Tous se regroupèrent autour de la table. Clem gardait un faciès très calme et antipathique en direction de Wallon, elle commençait déjà à cerner les comportements et les réactions de ses nouveaux camarades. Lorsqu'elle se pencha sur la carte, on pouvait y voir un plan détaillé du lieu. Christa pointa du doigt un grand carré cernait autour de trait.

" Bon, le grand carré, c'est le bâtiment principal. Ou on dort, on mange et on travaille la plupart du temps. Le trait, ce sont les clôtures électriques accompagnées du mur de l'ancien fort. De l'autre côté du bâtiment principal, il y a l'arène de combat. Entre les deux bâtiments, il y a la place publique avec les baraquements qui forment un cercle autour de ce lieu. " Tout le monde acquiesça d'un petit hochement de la tête. D'un mouvement coordonné avec Brunei, Clem pointa la sortie du camp avec son index.

" Je pense que la seule sortie d'ici, c'est par la porte principale. J'ai remarqué que le mardi, la moitié des soldats s'en vont en patrouille donc on partira un mardi ".

" Effectivement et bien joué pour l'info " ajouta Brunei, enjoué avant de froncer les sourcils vers la carte.

" Bon, après la présentation du terrain, on prépare un plan d'évasion." Christa sortit un couteau de sa poche et le posa sur sa table. Surprise, Clementine écarquilla les yeux avant de se retourner par réflexe, inquiète de la possession d'un tel objet.

" Écoute-moi bien, on a pu recréer une copie de la clé de notre cellule. On se trouve juste a coté de vous, il y a juste une porte peinte qui sépare nos quartiers. Donc, on peut partir quand on veut mais il faut que tu chopes la clé toi aussi ".

Clem ajouta, alors perplexe, les sourcils froncés vers le couteau :

" Je dois tuer le garde qui m'accompagne et prendre sa clé ? "

Christa dit alors d'une petite voix, gênée par ce qu'elle la demandait de faire :

" C'est sa. Tu fais sa discrètement sans que personne ne le voie et tu la caches dans ta veste. Tu t'en sens capable ? "

" Je pense, oui " dit-elle avec un brin de peur qui se retranscrivait sur son visage. Brunei dit alors, avec un ton d'interrogation :

" Tu crois qu'elle en est capable ? je veux dire, c'est juste une… " Sa phrase n'avait pas le temps de se terminer avant que Christa, prît d'une légère colère, ajouta :

" Non, ce n'est pas une foutue gamine irresponsable et oui, elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Et j'ai confiance en elle. Tu sais pas ce que l'on a traversé ensemble alors ne juge pas quelqu'un sans le connaître. " il conclut alors, abasourdi par cette réponse si franche :

" Ok, ok très bien. Je me tais. " Christa continua ensuite l'élaboration de son plan.

" Quand tu auras la clé, on s'évadera un mardi en espérant que personne ne remarque la disparition du soldat. On s'évadera après le couvre-feu quand les soldats quitteront la pièce. Moi, Brunei, Johan et Wallon, on ouvrira toutes les cellules de la zone, tu feras de même. "

Clem demande alors, turlupinée par la finalité de son plan :

" Et après ? On se fera massacrer face aux soldats, ça va être un vrai bain de sang. Il faudra attaquer en silence afin de se procurer leurs armes avant d'attaquer "

" En effet. Et j'ai oublié les caméras de surveillances" Après cette courte réflexion, Johan s'avança avec une idée en tête. Il était relativement discret jusqu'à ce moment précis. Il parlait peu mais réfléchissait beaucoup intérieurement, dans son corps frêle et rongé par la faim :

" J'ai peut-être une idée. J'étais agent de communication et responsable de la sécurité informatisée dans un magasin de fringues. Si j'arrive à trouver un boîtier électrique qui relie les caméras entre elle, je pourrai les faire disjoncter mais ce sera temporaire. " Christa émit alors un grand sourire en tapotant sur son épaule en signe de félicitation :

" Bien joué. Bon, je pense que le plan est fonctionnel, Il faut juste le mettre à l'action maintenant. Je pense que mardi prochain semble être une date cohérente, non ? "

Wallon, ajouta alors : " Un peu que je suis d'accord ". Les autres affirmèrent leur accord. Clèm avait encore une forte responsabilité dans cette mission, une grande partie du plan reposait sur elle. Les détenus partirent alors en apportant la table et le plan ainsi que le couteau avec eux afin de se diriger vers le mess. Clem fit alors un signe de la main avant de se remettre au travail. Elle espérait simplement que le plan n'allait pas échouer comme dans le camp de Carver, cela devait être une opération éclair. Quelques heures plus tard, elle sortit de l'établissement pour simplement prendre l'air, le froid vivifiant permettait de rester conscient. Les grandes rafales de vent la pinçaient la peau telles des aiguilles. Armé de son simple blouson bleu, elle devait combattre un autre ennemi plus vivace encore : le froid et le vent. Les mains dans ses poches, elle réfléchissait au plan, a ce qui pouvait nuire à la mission, a ce qu'elle avait a faire. Plus elle y réfléchissait et plus elle avait hâte de partir de cet enfer. Un homme très robuste et imposant s'approcha d'elle avec une grande parka rouge et grise qui longeait le sol et la salissait davantage. Il avait une grande cicatrice sur son épaule et un revolver d'une grande taille accroché a sa ceinture qui pendouillait. Quelques fois, il s'amusait à faire tourner le barillet. Il s'arrêta net et fit un salut militaire aux autres gardes qui la surveillaient.

" Elle ne travaille pas ? " dit-il sévèrement.

" C'est l'heure de sa pose Kapitan. Il est dit dans le règlement que l'esclave a droit à dix minutes de pause pendant la matinée ".

" Je vois " Il gifla sauvagement la jeune fille qui tomba lourdement au sol, le visage enseveli dans la neige. Les soldats aspirants la regardaient au sol avec un soupçon de pitié, sans pouvoir rien faire. Les ordres étaient clairs, toutes aides subvenant à un esclave pouvaient avoir de lourdes conséquences.

" Pas de pose avec elle "

Le Kapitan l'observait attentivement, elle se relevait avec difficulté puis se remit debout, fière et le défiant du regard. Le haut gradé respectait cette persévérance et ajouta alors, subjugué par cette dualité :

" Très impressionnant, on ne m'avait donc pas menti. Le grand Kadentski veut te parler tout de suite esclave " Elle fut très surprise, presque peur de savoir ce qui allait se passer. Elle avait réussi à attirer les faveurs de Mike, ou bien était-ce le contraire ? Au fond d'elle, elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver en face de lui, en face de son ancien ami et de son nouvel ennemi. Clem ne montrait pas autant d'animosité envers Mike qu'avec Arvo mais l'esprit humain a une capacité d'adaptation exemplaire, capable de s'habituer à n'importe quel endroit et a changé son opinion tout aussi rapidement.

Elle lâcha sa pelle et suivit le Kapitan. Les soldats compatissants voyaient son corps frêle quittait la place centrale et de prendre l'ascenseur pour la première fois. Clem était ridicule par rapport à la montagne de muscle qui se trouvait en face d'elle. L'effet était d'autant plus impressionnant dans ce petit ascenseur, Clem le regardait comme un enfant qui s'imaginait des monstres dans le noir. L'ascenseur avança très lentement jusqu'au dernier étage, réservé seulement aux supérieurs. Un petit " ding " retentit avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Le supérieur s'avança et s'exprima dans sa langue maternelle aux gardes portes avant de s'engouffrer dans le bureau confidentiel. Quand Clem pénétra dans l'enceinte privée, Mike se trouvait assis sur son fauteuil en cuir, en tapotant que le dossier de son siège. Il lisait une page de journal d'avant-guerre avant de lever les yeux vers la jeune fille. Il fit un petit sourire discret tout en se relevant, impatient de l'évaluer. Le Kapitan recula et se positionna a coté de la porte, la main sur la garde de son arme. Mike remarqua cette prudence accrue et exagérée :

" Calmez vous Kapitan, vous voyez bien que je suis en sécurité, calmez vous et veuillez sortir s'il vous plaît " Demanda-t-il avec calme. Une certaine sagesse émanait de son corps et inspirait au repos et a la tranquillité. Le Kapitan répondit avec virulence :

" Mais monsieur, c'est l'une des esclaves les plus dangereuses du…" Il n'avait pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Mike, dans la continuité de sa phrase, l'arrêta brusquement d'un signe de la main.

" Je vous ai dit de sortir " Il quitta la pièce avec une contrariété évidente en fermant doucement la porte.

" Je préfère le calme, c'est plus facile pour travailler"

" Qu'est ce que tu veux, Mike ? " dit-elle avec une franchise qui l'étonna fortement.

" Droit au but ? j'aime sa, et bien vois-tu, je voulais simplement que tu viennes pour voir la grande fille que tu es devenu " ajouta-t-il en posant le papier sur la table.

" Je crois que tu m'as bien observée dans l'arène, cela ne te suffit pas ? " Ses sourcils se froncèrent, baignant dans une colère naissante.

" C'était juste pour permettre a nos habitants de se divertir avant de reprendre du service " Clèm se leva violemment en tapant sur la table, la bouche semi-ouverte laissant ressortir ses canines de carnivores.

" Écoute-moi bien. J'ai dû en baver pour m'en sortir après m'avoir trahi avec ton pote Arvo. Si j'ai survécu, c'est seulement dans l'optique d'avoir ma vengeance, contre toi et ton ami " Il recula sa tête vers l'arrière, légèrement impressionné par cette agressivité. Son sourire disparut, son visage se durcit.

" Je vois. Alors tu me tiens comme responsable de tes malheurs ? Tu oublies Kenny qui s'amusait à torturer ce gosse ? ou bien cette tarée de Jane qui nous aurait assassinés dans notre sommeil ? Crois-moi, ce que j'ai fait, c'était de la simple survie"

" Oui et tu m'as laissé pour morte, avec une balle dans la poitrine. Après m'avoir abandonnée, tu vas te créer un camp de travail en enfermant des pauvres gens et en les obligeant à travailler et a se battre ? C'est sa pour toi, l'hospitalité et la bienveillance ? "

Il se leva de sa chaise et mit les mains derrière le dos, le visage tournait vers la fenêtre.

" Je suis responsable de la vie de plus de deux cents civiles, militaires et médecins. Ce n'est pas la perte d'une dizaine de détenus qui va m'empêcher de dormir " Clem se mordilla la langue par adrénaline, le visage durcit par ces propos.

" L'ancien toi a donc disparu, j'avais un minimum d'espoir te concernant." dit-elle avec un air de mépris et d'animosité.

" Tu pourrais travailler avec moi, tu géreras l'ensemble du camp avec moi, tu quitteras tes cachots décrépits et vivre enfin avec un minimum de respect. Tu ne seras plus AJ, tu seras bien plus, l'enfant la plus respectée de toute la région " Il se retourna, la main tendue vers elle. Après quelques pas, il sortit un stylo de sa veste.

" Tu pourras travailler avec moi, on redeviendra ami " Clem s'approcha lentement, les bras le long du corps, la visière de la casquette relevée. Elle fit un grand sourire vers son ancien ami, le visage tourné vers le papier mais l'esprit préoccupé par le ciseau, se trouvant a porté de main. Pendant un court instant, elle détourna les yeux du papier pour reluquer l'arme blanche. Le temps semblait comme s'arrêter, la colère montait de plus en plus tandis que son état calme et reposant prenait le dessus sur son aspect extérieur. Au fond d'elle bouillonnait une envie de vengeance non assouvie, seul la mort pouvait le libérer de ses péchés, de pouvoir enfin le pardonner. Or, cette imprudence aurait peut-être de grandes conséquences. Fallait-il écouter son cœur qui ne cessait de demander justice face aux inégalités de ce monde impitoyable, ou bien la raison qui semblait être le choix le plus judicieux ? À travers elle, le doute s'emmêlait, la vérité n'était qu'une affaire point de vue. Alors que Mike élargit d'autant plus son sourire, Clementine devait faire un choix :

5 : Assassiner Mike

6 : Se retenir


	7. Sacrifice

( 5 : Si vous avez décidé de l'assassiner : Clem avançait avec un sourire extérieur des plus radieux. Ce compliment facial n'était qu'une forme d'hypocrisie pure, tandis que sa haine ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer. Mike tendit alors le papier vers elle et dit alors, enjoué par sa réponse :

" Maline, je n'en attendais pas moins. Content de t'avoir parmi nous. " Soudainement, son bras, alors tendu vers le papier dévia de sa trajectoire pour palper le bureau afin d'empoigner le ciseau, et, d'un mouvement extrêmement rapide et sournois, de l'enfoncer dans ses cotes. Le ciseau traversa son gilet pare-balles de quelques sentiments et transperça sa peau, tandis que le sang commençait à jaillir de sa blessure. Clementine avait un grand sourire sur son visage, un petit filet de sang coulait le long de son visage. Face à la douleur, Mike tomba alors un genou vers l'avant et Clem le suivit dans sa chute, refusant de quitter le ciseau des mains. Le sang commençait légèrement à se former dans sa bouche, l'empêchant de s'exprimer clairement. Ses yeux injectés de sang fixaient Clementine alors que ses mains essayaient de l'agripper avec toute la force qui lui restait. Ses yeux la fixaient, tout comme les premiers soldats qu'elle avait tué dans le café-restaurant. Pour la première fois, Clementine sentait qu'elle venait d'accomplir une table extrêmement importante pour elle et que son esprit s'était acquitté d'une dette qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Violemment elle retira le ciseau de ses cotes et tituba vers l'arrière causé par la force qu'elle avait utilisé pour le déloger. Or, Mike n'était pas mort mais seulement plongé dans l'inconscience causée par la douleur extrême qu'il venait de subir. Sur le sol, une grande flaque de sang commençait à se former, tachant amèrement le tapis bleu ciel et les chaussures de Clementine. Juste après, ce fut le vacarme. Plusieurs hommes entrèrent dans la pièce, revolver a la main et sur le point de la tirer dessus. Le kapitan pénétra dans la pièce et asséna un coup de matraque au visage qui la rendit semi-inconsciente. Autour d'elle, une multitude d'hommes et de femmes se formaient autour du corps de Mike gisant au sol. Cet événement créait un brouhaha sans nom. Les soldats, apeurés par la situation, quittèrent la zone de crime avant d'être étiquetés comme responsables. Grâce à sa présence d'esprit, Le Kapitan fit un signe de la main pour faire venir des hommes. Des soldats en blouses blanches et avec des gants d'hôpitaux transportèrent le grand Kadentski loin de la pièce. En quelques secondes, le calme revint et avec cela des hommes lourdement armés qui prit Clementine sur leurs épaules et, de toute leur force, l'emmenèrent dans une cellule de " dégrisement ". Elle pouvait entendre toute la panique générale qu'elle avait engendrée, les bruits de pas qui circulaient dans tout le bâtiment et les ordres qui sillonnaient les couloirs.

Des frissons, tels étaient les sensations qu'elle avait ressenti. Elle avait entendu les atrocités que l'on faisait subir à ceux qui ne respectaient pas les règles, aux déviants. Alors qu'elle était solidement accrochée au dos d'un soldat, elle sentit une chute brutale de température. De la salle chauffée au froid abrupte du nord des États unis, la différence était énorme. La dernière chose qu'elle avait entendu fut : " Endormez la " avant qu'un coup de poing ne la prenne de surprise.)

( 6 : Si vous vous etes retenu : La tentation était très grande, peut-être même trop grande. Le ciseau sur la table, les yeux révulsés de Clementine et l'attitude hébétée de la jeune fille le faisait tourner de l'œil. Le ciseau avait presque des traits humains : Des yeux, de longues jambes, tout semblait se coordonner dans un même et seul but : Le tuer. Or ce n'était pas la première fois mais encore fallait-il en mesurer les conséquences de ses actes. Mike, toujours aussi impatient, la tapota sur l'épaule avec ses gants noirs. Clem le regarda profondément dans les yeux, fit quelques pas en arrière et prononça alors ses maigres phrases, alors que son esprit épongeait les résidus de violences intérieures qui émanaient de son corps.

" Il est hors de question que j'aille avec ta bande de dégénérées, je préfère encore rester toute seule " Elle forma alors un rictus sur son visage en signe de mépris. Mike, alors déçu par sa réponse pourtant évidente, haussa les épaules et appela alors le Kapitan pour une assistance " militaire ". Il avait toujours dans ses mains le papier vierge et incomplet qui ne demandait qu'à être rempli de la main de la jeune fille. Mike, déposa alors ses yeux en les agitant partout sur le papier et interpréta sa peine sous forme orale, le timbre de voix dépité par cette révélation :

" Je voulais t'aider mais tu m'as craché dans la main. Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, si je ne le fais pas, je remettrai en cause ma capacité à commander cet endroit. Kapitan, emmenez-la dans la cellule de dégrisement et faite le nécessaire pour qu'elle accepte ". Il finit avec un grand sourire malsain qui caractérisait parfaitement son âme, tout en se craquant frénétiquement les doigts. Le souffle de Clem se coupa alors brusquement et sentit une poigne froide sur son épaule pour venir accompagner sa maladresse intérieure. Avec fermeté, elle se débattit contre cette force de la nature mais sa carrure imposante l'empêchait de bouger. La bouche semi-ouverte et les cordes vocales en état d'échauffements, un coup de poing la fit sombrer dans un sommeil forcé. Aussitôt, Mike s'approcha de la dépouille, le cœur remplit de mélancolie mais aussi de fierté. Son passé venait affronter le présent et son cœur devait choisir quel camp combattre, seul face à ce choix cornélien qui se présentait devant lui.

" Dites a Arvo de venir tout de suite. " Dit-il strictement à son serviteur avant de reprendre le rôle qui lui a été incubé. Au loin, un corbeau noir survolait le ciel, détenteur d'une vérité commune. Ses yeux noirs se fixèrent sur une branche et en firent un point d'attache afin d'observer la situation d'un point de vue aérien. Porteur de mauvaises nouvelles ou simples superstitions, seul le temps pouvaient répondre à cette question. Mike, alors obombrer par les nomades des cieux, réfléchissait face à sa fenêtre. Le corbeau prit son envol peu après tandis que Mike, perclus, interprétait ce signe comme une mise en garde. Il fronça ensuite les sourcils vers le corps de Clementine allongé sur le sol accompagné de son supérieur qui attendait patiemment ses ordres, et se posa la question suivante :

Cette fille était-elle si dangereuse ? )

Quelques heures plus tard, elle se réveilla avec une douleur au niveau du front et un mal de crâne ahurissant. Elle se gratta les cheveux pendant quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que sa cellule était entourée de murs en pierres, exemptés de fenêtres. La seule échappatoire possible était cette lourde porte en bois qui la barrait la route. Ce bois brut et cette pièce lugubre donnaient cet aspect médiéval, tout droit sorti d'un livre d'histoire. Quand Clèm se releva, elle avait une forte douleur à la jambe droite, alors couverte d'hématomes. Pour évaluer l'étendue des dégâts, elle toucha la partie bleue d'une des séquelles. Au début, la légère douleur la faisait soutirer un petit sourire douloureux avant qu'une grosse décharge électrique la traversât de plein fouet. Elle émit un léger cri qui alerta les nombreux prisonniers, hurlant à la mort. Le regard dans le vague, une fatigue passagère guettait son esprit

( 5 : Tentative d'assassinat : Pour redonner la force de combattre, il suffisait de repenser à cet acte désespéré et dont elle allait probablement en pâtir. Les jambes dépliées, le dos contre le mur, elle se remémorait la scène détails par détails

Cette vengeance n'allait pas s'arreter la, ce n'était que le commencement. Quand elle formait le visage de Mike dans sa tête, une partie d'elle voyait l'homme qu'il était avant tandis que l'autre partie plus sombre, le voyait comme une cible a éliminer. Quand elle regardait ses mains, elle revoyait le sang de tous les innocents qu'elle avait tué, d'un œil presque compatissant et mélancolique. Or, Randall et Arvo n'étaient jamais très loin pour saboter le repos de son âme. Instinctivement, elle replia ses mains en formant un poing unit et répéta le nom de ses ennemis du bout de des lèvres, comme une promesse faite a elle-même : " Randall, Arvo, Soldat Connely ". Elle le répétait sans cesse, allongée contre le sol dur et froid. Son seul souhait était de revoir AJ en espérant que celui-ci soit encore en vie, un fragment du passé qui donnait un sens a sa vie. Cet enfant allait être la future génération qui peuplerait la Terre, avec elle à ses côtés. Or, quel type de monde pouvait-elle construire dans ce monde de chaos ? La présence d'AJ dans un coin de sa tête la réconfortait et la transportait dans un autre monde, pur et symbolique. Elle émit un léger sourire tout en relâchant tous ses muscles exténués. Soudainement, un bruit de porte métallique raclant le sol se fit entendre à l'extrémité de la salle. Puis viens ensuite des chuchotements qui se succédèrent. Clem revient à la réalité en une fraction de seconde et colla son oreille contre la porte en bois, plus sérieuse que jamais :

" Ce qu'il vient de se passer c'est du sérieux, tu crois que Mike va mourir ? Et qui va le succéder s'il meurt ? " demanda-t-il avec un brin d'inquiétude.

" Je ne sais pas. Ce qu'a fait cette gamine, ce n'est pas joli joli, si tu veux mon avis il va y passer " Il accentua l'aspect tragique de cette phrase en faisant des mouvements de la tête comme une dystonie cervicale.

" Putain je n'espère pas. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle le ferait, au début je ne savais pas trop quoi penser d'elle, maintenant c'est certain : elle doit mourir "

Il haussa banalement les épaules en faisant bouger son attirail militaire reproduisant ce petit son aigu qui caractérisait la confrontation des armes à feu. Le front de Clem s'humidifia quant à l'élaboration de son étape meurtrière, de la transpiration commençait a se former sur son visage. Elle s'épongea avec la manche de sa veste sale et miteuse avec un petit " Dégueulasse " qui s'était échappé de son esprit. Au fur et à mesure, elle changeait de place afin de trouver une position moins douloureuse ce qui l'empêchait de suivre correctement la discussion :

" Je pense pas qu'on aura droit a une exécution publique, d'après moi, ce sera un combat a mort avec un autre esclave. "

" À tous les coups, c'est DK qui va encore gagner le combat, ça en fait aucun doute ".

" Je n'en serais pas si sur " répliqua-t-il en se grattant la barbe, faisant un bruit de raclement peu ragoûtant.

" Bah si, tu l'as vu comme moi c'est une vraie démone cette gamine. Vaut mieux pas se trouver avec elle, elle pourrait te tuer de sang-froid "

" Je te parie ma ration de bouffe qu'elle va crever demain dans l'arène " Cette fin de phrase interpella la jeune fille. Les yeux révulsés, elle retira délicatement ses mains transpirantes ayant formée une auréole sur la porte. Son cœur battait la chamade, Clem mit ses mains devant sa bouche comme pour réciter un verset religieux. Or, elle ne faisait que se répéter sans cesse des mots tout en se rongeant les ongles : " _Pas Christa, pas Christa_ ". Alors, elle décida de se replonger dans la discussion dans l'appréhension d'entendre la triste réalité :

" Et c'est qui, qui va la combattre ? "

" Je sais plus, une négresse il me semble. Elle était avec DK quand on l'a attrapée dans les bois, on suppose qu'elle est avec elle " Clem tomba alors au sol en titubant, subjugué par ses émotions alors que des larmes commençaient a se former dans ses yeux. Le temps d'une minute, elle avait la sensation que son cœur avait implosé de l'intérieur. Prit d'une rage sans limite envers Randall, elle inspira profondément l'air poussiéreux et expira aussitôt en canalisant cette colère qui imprégnait son corps. Ses yeux se concentraient sur la porte comme si Randall était derrière pour assouvir ses pulsions meurtrières. Ses yeux d'enfants scintillants concentraient toute l'exténuation de son mental qui commençait à faiblir de jour en jour. Soudainement, alors qu'elle se focalisait sur la maîtrise de sa colère, un homme d'âge mûr complètement déboussolé hurla alors de toutes ses forces dans son micro :

" Le grand Kadentski vient de décéder aujourd'hui même cet après-midi sur son lit d'hôpital. " Juste après, Clementine sentit une grande satisfaction remplir son corps.

" Randall, ancien ministre du divertissement, devient à partir de maintenant Grand Kadentski. Gloire au chef ! "

Les nombreux soldats crièrent d'une voix commune : " Gloire au chef ". Dans la cellule le Clementine, le son était déformé et obstrué la phrase fétiche qui faisait vibrer les murs délabrés de sa prison. L'aspect glauque et tyrannique de cet endroit avait cette capacité à surprendre, voir à faire peur. De ce fait, de nombreux frissons parcoururent son corps tandis qu'une sensation de froid s'ensuivit juste après. Elle se frotta les bras et pris d'un élan de fatigue, tomba au sol contre le coin de sa cellule avec une pensée à son ami de voyage. Aussitôt rencontrée, aussitôt éliminée. Une partie d'elle refusait d'y croire, elle se pinçait la peau avec cette croyance naïve que cette partie de sa vie n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'elle allait se réveiller auprès de ses parents. Or, la vérité était tout autre, elle devait être plus combative que n'importe quel détenu dans cet endroit de malheur, la faiblesse n'avait pas sa place dans un environnement comme celui la. Si tu laissais tes émotions prendre le contrôle, alors la partie était déjà perdue d'avance. Le courage, telle était la qualité de cette jeune fille qui s'empêchait d'exprimer le désespoir pourtant visible sur son visage. Le visage affaissé, creusé par la faim et le manque de sommeil, elle réfléchissait à son plan d'évasion. De toute évidence, le plan était remis en question. Clementine faisait déjà des prédictions pour sortir de cet endroit, avec l'objectif de partir avec Christa. Elle refusait de s'en aller sans elle, une partie d'elle-même ne s'en remettrait pas. À force de réfléchir, elle s'endormit dans le froid et la saleté avec cette peur qui envahissait son esprit. La fatalité du destin n'avait pas fini de s'abattre sur elle, son avenir était déjà tout tracé telle la trajectoire d'une balle qui vient s'écraser contre sa cible )

( 6 : Si vous vous etes retenu : Elle se disait qu'elle avait bien fait. Le temps n'était pas à sa petite vengeance personnelle, il fallait avant tout penser à ce qu'elle aimait le plus au fond d'elle : AJ et son amie Christa. Toutefois, elle avait toujours cette envie de meurtre. Elle aurait assassiné Mike avec plaisir si les émotions avaient pris le contrôle sur son esprit. Or, elle était restée stoïque face aux agissements du Grand Kadentski. Cette trahison l'énervait au plus haut point, elle se sentait comme inutile, renvoyée telle une marchandise usée. Le savoir en vie alors qu'elle avait la possibilité de l'a nous intérieurement. Elle se colla contre la paroi du mur et canalisait sa colère pour en faire une arme contre son adversaire. Pendant ce temps, elle examinait les murs et les moindres recoins sa cellule. Quelques fois, elle regardait ses mains et revoyait le sang des innocents qu'elle avait tué. Un sentiment de culpabilité envahissait son cœur alors que cette sensation lui donnait une raison de se racheter avant que le mal ne la consume, or, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Ses yeux scintillaient quand elle pensait à AJ, seul et abandonné de tous. Soudainement, des bruits de pas parcoururent l'ensemble des cellules tandis que des voix fortes semblaient s'échanger une discussion très vivace. Elle colla l'oreille droite contre la surface épineuse de la porte, alors couverte d'échardes :

" Elle a du cran cette gamine de s'être opposé a-nous, c'est courageux mais inutile " dit-il avec une pointe de fierté du bout de ses lèvres.

" Peut-être mais cela ne change rien à la situation, c'est encore nous qui se coltinons le sale boulot ".

" Ouai… D'ailleurs ta entendu l'émeute qu'il y eut tout à l'heure dans la cantine ? ! Le grand Kadentski a même du intervenir, je crois que l'emprisonnement de DK n'a pas été accepté par tous " Clementine assimilait toutes les informations assidûment, concentrée sur sa capacité d'écoute.

" On n'a pas toutes les informations mais je crois que ça va mal. Peut-être que l'on aura plus d'infos plus tard. "Il retira sa manche droite afin de regarder sa montre d'un œil critique :

" C'est bientôt l'heure des news, je te parie qu'un esclave a dû se faire tuer dans l'émeute, c'est obligé ! " s'exclama-t-il d'un air gras. L'autre haussa les épaules tout en secouant son attirail d'arme à feu qui faisait un boucan d'enfer. Clem sentit son cœur battre la chamade, de la sueur commençait a se former sur son front qu'elle épongea avec la manche de sa veste sale et miteuse. Juste après cela, elle ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer un " Dégueulasse " qui venait du cœur. Elle se replongea ensuite dans la discussion pour capter des informations utiles :

" Je ne sais pas si c'est un esclave, moi je pense que… " Un bruit d'interphone s'alluma dans seulements certaines pièces de l'établissement.

" Ici Randall. Je pense que vous etes au courant du petit accident qui s'est déroulé dans le mess au sujet de l'emprisonnement justifié de la jeune princesse. J'ai des mauvaises informations pour vous mais des bonnes pour moi : Le grand Kadentski vient d'être assassiné par une grande négresse avec un blouson marron. " Clem retira l'oreille par crainte d'entendre la suite, alors qu'elle avait l'impression que son souffle se coupait au fur et à mesure que l'interphone continuait. Désorientée, elle attendait avec impatience la suite du message tandis que ses yeux s'humidifiaient et sur le point de délogeait une larme de sa paupière. Elle se répétait sans cesse : " _Pas Christa, pas Christa_ "

" Et figurez-vous quel est le clou du spectacle ? C'est l'amie de notre cher DK ici présente dans les cellules de dégrisement. Tiens, en parlant de spectacle, demain vous aurez droit à un petit combat offert par la maison. Pour la punir de ne pas avoir coopérer, je vous offre un combat digne de ce nom entre DK et la dénommée " Christa ". Selon vous, qui va gagner ? La gamine tueuse ou bien l'assassin du mess ? ! Je vous laisse réfléchir" L'interphone se coupa brusquement tandis que Clem perdit équilibre de ses jambes, abasourdi par cette nouvelle écrasante. Elle se disait alors tout bas, toujours choquée intérieurement : " _Mais qu'a tu fais Christa_ ? " Une petite larme suivit le sillon creusé par les joues creuses de la jeune fille tandis que ses forces semblaient s'en aller, tout comme sa combativité. Elle se frotta les bras et pris d'un élan de fatigue, tomba au sol contre le coin de sa cellule avec une pensée à son ami de voyage. Aussitôt rencontrée, Aussitôt éliminée. Une partie d'elle refusait d'y croire, elle se pinçait la peau avec cette croyance naïve que cette partie de sa vie n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'elle allait se réveiller auprès de ses parents. Or, la vérité était tout autre, elle devait être plus combative que n'importe quel détenu dans cet endroit de malheur, la faiblesse n'avait pas sa place dans un environnement comme celui la. Si tu laissais tes émotions prendre le contrôle, alors la partie était déjà perdue d'avance. Le courage, telle était la qualité de cette jeune fille qui s'empêchait d'exprimer le désespoir pourtant visible sur son visage. Le visage affaissé, creusé par la faim et le manque de sommeil, elle réfléchissait à son plan d'évasion. De toute évidence, le plan était remis en question. Clementine faisait déjà des prédictions pour sortir de cet endroit, avec l'objectif de partir avec Christa. Elle refusait de s'en aller sans elle, une partie d'elle-même ne s'en remettrait pas. À force de réfléchir, elle s'endormit dans le froid et la saleté avec cette peur qui envahissait son esprit. La fatalité du destin n'avait pas fini de s'abattre sur elle, son avenir était déjà tout tracé telle la trajectoire d'une balle qui vient s'écraser contre sa cible )

La compréhension du temps se retrouvait faussée au bout de quelques heures seulement. Clementine ne savait plus quelle heure était-il, l'obscurité incessante la rendait presque nerveuse, un brin de folie commençait à germer dans son esprit. Elle tapait frénétiquement contre le mur pour expulser les excès de colère qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à évacuer. Un jour plus tard, un garde ouvrit la porte pour la sortir de son trou. Il découvrit la jeune fille dans un état lamentable, presque délirant et le corps rongé par la faim. Le garde recula de quelques pas, croyant apercevoir un rôdeur, avant de sortir sa matraque et de la tapoter contre la porte.

" Elle n'a pas l'air bien. Assurez-vous qu'elle mange et qu'elle se repose avant le combat. Si les autres la voyaient dans cet état, personne ne misera sur elle. " Il quitta ensuite la pièce alors qu'un garde imposant la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans l'infirmerie la plus proche. Clementine était en sous-alimentation, elle se réveilla en sursaut et cria alors un " Maman " qui faisait ricaner son porteur.

" La grande DK sans sa maman, voilà qui est bien triste " dit-il avec un sourire moqueur. Clem avait assez de force pour lui adresser un regard meurtrier qui permettait d'exprimer sans mot ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Ils la déposèrent dans une chambre plus spacieuse et plus volumineuse, équipés de lampes murales ainsi qu'une assiette de haricots verts et un steak haché sur la table blanche. Clementine attendait que son équipe de gros bras partît pour ne pas paraître faible devant juste de la nourriture. Son porteur fit un petit sourire des plus malsains et fermait Aussitôt la porte en claquant la porte. L'interphone répéta alors, d'une voix monotone enregistrée : " deux heures avant le combat ". Clem était effrayée mais surtout affamée, ses seules pensées étaient cette pauvre assiette de nourriture. Son ventre gargouillait abondamment tandis que la faim l'éreintait de l'intérieur, celle-ci avait cette volonté de la faire oublier toutes les atrocités qu'elle venait d'entendre, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Elle s'assit devant la table, couteau et fourchette ont la main et le regard plongé avec les légumineuses. Elle se souvenait de la conservation avec Luke qui abordait un sujet bien difficile : la mort de ses parents, de son père adoptif Lee et de son premier groupe, aujourd'hui, le résultat était bien pire. Rapidement, elle empoigna la fourchette et agglutinait les aliments sur le côté. Telle une gloutonne, elle avala les condiments les uns après les autres à une vitesse extraordinaire accompagnée d'un fond sonore de raclement d'assiette. Peu de temps après, elle s'allongea dans le premier décent depuis son arrivée dans le camp : Pourquoi tant de privilèges après avoir subi l'horreur peu de temps avant ? Il était coutume de donner un dernier repas au condamné a mort, peut être était-ce le cas en ce moment. Quand elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait la pièce sombre, les tortures et les combats dans l'arène. Son ancienne vie la tourmentait, le passé se mélangeait au présent, elle entendait les cris des détenus et de l'impact d'une arme contendante contre un crâne. Tous se mélangeaient dans sa tête, le repos était strictement impossible. Elle se releva alors de son lit et pensait fort à Randall, a Arvo, à puiser dans sa colère pour trouver la force nécessaire à sa survie mais aussi a ce moment fatidique qu'elle redoutait tant : Le combat avec Christa. Si elle voulait que le plan d'évasion fonctionner, elle devait être avec Christa mais elle ne pouvait pas partir avec elle avec la sécurité qui avait été instauré dans le camp. Le seul moyen de pouvoir s'en sortir était de la tuer pour pouvoir avoir une chance de s'en aller d'ici. Rien que de penser à cette fin affreuse la rendait nerveuse mais aussi mélancolique. Pendant longtemps, Christa était à la recherche d'un but simple après la mort de son enfant, un objectif pour avancer. Omid était la bougie qui fut soufflée beaucoup trop tôt et qui laissait un avant-goût de cendre. Elle avait retrouvé foi en Clementine, fier de la grande fille qu'elle était devenue. L'interphone coupa net les émotions intenses qui circulaient dans son corps pour revenir à une autre représentation de sa réalité : " Plus que trente minutes avant le combat ". Comme pour le dernier combat, sa main droite commençait à trembler légèrement. Elle inspira profondément pour sortir de la pièce, et tomba nez à nez avec le gros bras qui l'attendait de pied ferme :

" Prête DK ? Ta intérêt a gagner j'ai misé gros sur toi "

" C'est mon amie, j'ai aucune envie de la combattre "

" C'est ça qui rendra le combat plus palpitant. Maintenant, avance ! " il la poussa avec son fusil et le pointa dans le bout de son dos pour la faire avancer. Un blizzard soufflait contre le bâtiment et le vent s'infiltrait dans les aérations, cela faisait un bruit aigu de sifflement comme un fantôme qui hurlait. Elle poussa la porte, plusieurs dizaines de personnes commencèrent a lui jeter des objets de toutes sortes. Elle levait ses bras frêles pour se protéger un minimum des fruits pourris qui venaient entacher sa veste déjà amochée. Alors qu'elle avançait, certains crachaient avec dégoût sur le chemin et la dévisagèrent. D'autres, plus humains, exprima leur opinion sur le débat qui faisait rage : Une enfant peut-elle battre une adulte ? La question se circulait entre les individus telle une rumeur dans un petit village. On se moquait de la vie humaine, tous était prétexte a se divertir au détriment d'autres personnes. Au fond de l'avenue, elle commençait à apercevoir les portes de l'arène grande ouverte. Elle ressemblait aux portes des enfers, absorbants tous les gens qui s'y approchaient un peu trop près. Elle fit le premier pas alors que son cœur battait abondamment et colla sa main sur le trou de la veste causée par la balle, un vestige du passé et une tentative de meurtre avortée. Comme pour la dernière fois, Randall alluma la télé cathodique et entreprit un dialogue, alors que les portes d'entrées se fermèrent définitivement :

" Bonjour DK, une sublime journée pour un combat exaltant n'est ce pas ? J'ai hâte ! " dit-il en se frottant les mains, impatient comme a son habitude.

" Et moi j'ai hâte de vous mettre une balle dans la tête " répliqua-t-elle sauvagement d'un air calme et posé.

" C'est ce que j'aime chez toi, tu n'as pas peur. Enfin, on verra bien dans l'arène. Bon, tu connais le principe, tu prends les armes et tu fais un massacre à l'intérieur. " Elle resta silencieuse, scotchée devant la télévision. Randall commença à s'énerver devant une telle réaction :

" Écoute-moi bien foutue gamine, si tu veux vivre tu vas devoir la tuer c'est aussi simple que sa. Bon, je te laisse, j'ai un combat à voir ! " La boîte à images se coupa brusquement, les lumières des néons s'allumèrent juste après. Comme a son habitude, elle empoigna la hache et sentait les émotions qui montaient jusqu'à ses yeux alors qu'elle s'efforça de les contenir. Prise par les émotions, ses yeux clignaient de nombreuses fois, sa mâchoire se contractait et cela formait un mouvement au niveau des tempes. Elle se positionna devant la grille, Prête au combat mais se sachant incapable de faire une chose pareille. La porte s'ouvrait de plus en plus, la lumière du soleil léchait sa peau et cela lui procurait un sentiment de bien être. La foule se leva et s'exclama en hurlant dans les gradins, la plupart voulaient sa mort. Elle observait d'un œil critique tous ces animaux qui se débattaient, laissant leur côté bestial prendre le dessus. Elle fit le premier pas dans l'arène alors que ses jambes refusaient d'avancer davantage. Ses ventilateurs balayaient la zone pour former des grands nuages de poussières afin de rendre l'entrée plus spectaculaire. Son premier réflexe fut de mettre sa manche devant son nez pour ne pas respirer la poussière. Le bruit était ahurissant, une musique de Métal s'accompagnait derrière ce petit mouvement de panique. Maîtres du terrain, les grains de sable survolaient la zone avant de retomber inertes sur le sol. Clementine se retrouvait au centre de l'arène, terrorisée avec son arme à la main qu'elle tenait fermement. Elle fit un mouvement de tête de gauche a droite, les soldats se reflétant dans ses iris d'une couleur verte. Randall applaudissait du haut de son perchoir, vêtu de sa veste noire en cuir.

" Mesdames et monsieurs, Aujourd'hui, en tant de Ministre du divertissement et Grand Kadentski de cet endroit, j'ai voulu montrer que je suis apte à prendre cette grande responsabilité. Alors je me suis dit, pourquoi on reprendrait pas un peu de gamine a point ? ! Une gamine, une ! " Il tendit les bras vers le haut, fier du poste qu'il avait usurpé, Clementine resta silencieuse comme a son habitude.

" Bon inutile de vous attendre plus longtemps, Voici Christa : La négresse tueuse "

(6 : Si vous vous etes retenu : Je suis sûr que vous vous rappelez d'elle, c'est celle qui a assassiné l'ancien Grand Katenski. Ne pensez-vous pas que la mort est un châtiment juste ? Ou bien aura-t-elle les couilles de tuer DK ? ! Le combat s'annonce palpitant !)

Celle-ci entra dans l'arène, décoiffée et recouvertes elle aussi d'hématomes sur sa peau. Une larme coula sur sa joue, se mélangeant dans la terre qui ornait sa peau. Elle avait une grande machette dans sa main instable et vacillante. Si elle pouvait, elle aurait voulu l'enlacer dans ses bras comme n'importe quelle mère aurait fait à son enfant. Clèm se déplaça vers elle, elle ne voyait plus ce qui se passait autour d'elle, seul le corps décharné de Christa semblait se démarquer du lot. Son environnement entier était faussée, elle n'entendait plus les cris délirants des soldats dans les quartiers a part la douce voix berçante de Christa qui voulait lui dire quelque chose. Ses lèvres se remuaient dans le vent, ses paroles se mélangeaient dans le brouhaha constant pour en faire un ensemble unit.

" Les combattantes semblent être prêtes, elles se défient du regard, nous avons beaucoup de chance aujourd'hui ! "

Sa mère adoptive parlait en face de la jeune fille, la voix sanglotante. Le temps autour d'elle s'était arrêté, celle-ci laissa tomba sa hache alors qu'elle sentit ses forces s'en allaient, happées par ses émotions. Ce qu'elle avait exprimé était perdu dans les méandres de l'arène. Clementine reprit alors la parole :

" Je n'y arriverais pas…"


	8. Evasion sanglante

Acte III :

" Clem, écoute-moi, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours. Au début, j'étais sceptique quant à ta valeur, je ne voyais en toi qu'un boulet qui me gênait, une jeune fille banale alors que tu es unique… tu es bien plus que sa, tu es la petite fille que j'aurais toujours voulu avoir, courageuse, forte et résistante. Je suis désolé que l'on ne puisse plus jamais reformer une famille heureuse, je suis désolé que tu n'es pas eu une enfance normale, je suis désolé ne pas avoir été là quand tu en avais le plus besoin. Alors, maintenant, accorde-moi un dernier service : vit. " Elle posa sa main sur la joue de Clementine et ajouta alors, le sourire aux lèvres :

" Ma chérie, tu vas devoir me tuer" Christa éclata presque en sanglot, sa main caressant la douce peau qui se retrouva vite mouillée par les sanglots abondant de la jeune fille. Celle-ci tomba alors au sol, les mains empoignant le sable qui s'échappait a travers ses doigts. Sa hache tomba lourdement au sol. Les complaintes s'entendaient dans toute l'arène, le désespoir prenait contrôle de son esprit.

" Je n'y arriverais pas… "

" Tu es capable de beaucoup de choses Clementine, ce n'est pas ton âge qui te définit, c'est ta volonté. "

Dans ses courtes paroles, elle croyait entendre les dernières paroles de Lee qui résonnaient dans sa tête comme des échos :

" Tu n'es pas petite, tu n'es pas une fille, tu n'es pas un garçon, tu n'es pas forte ou intelligente, tu es vivante ". Le public commença à s'impatienter, ne comprenant pas entièrement la situation. Randall, hébété, dévisagea le duo telle des bêtes sauvages. Il prit alors la parole, faisant virevolter le son du micro partout dans l'arène :

" Je ne saisis pas entièrement ce qu'il se passe. Je… une chose est sûre, c'est très émouvant " Les yeux de Christa voulaient transmettre un minimum de joie dans la vie de Clementine, le fait de donner sa vie pour elle la rendait fierté et heureuse. Clem, toujours en larmes, attrapa la hache sur le sol et leva celle-ci vers le ciel. Le timbre de voix sanglotante, elle ajouta alors, le cœur remplit de tristesse et de désespoir :

" Je suis désolé Christa "

" Fais les souffrir pour moi " dit-elle d'une voix rocailleuse.

La hache s'abattit en pleine tête, elle tomba en arrière avec une grande fente au milieu du visage. Les mains en sang, elle fit tomber sa hache et renifla péniblement alors que son esprit embrumé voulait rejoindre son amie. La vie n'avait plus vraiment de sens, la seule personne qu'elle aimait venait de mourir de sa main. Pendant quelques secondes, elle envisagea de la rejoindre au paradis dans un élan de désespoir. Or, quelque chose la poussait à ne pas le faire : La vengeance, la haine la guidait depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Une partie d'elle-même s'en était allée, désintégrée dans l'espace et le temps, un fragment de son âme avait disparu. Elle s'assit devant la dépouille de Christa, évasive, ses larmes continuaient de jaillir continuellement sans pouvoir les stopper. Elle examina le meurtre, les yeux vides et brisés. Le peuple resta silencieux, abasourdi par cette action incomprise. Certains étaient émus, d'autre en colère face à cette inactivité. Un soldat se leva dans sa place réglementaire et hurla alors :

" C'est tout ? Ils n'ont pas combattu, ce n'est pas du jeu, je demande à être remboursé ! ! " La noirceur de l'âme de Clementine était arrivée à son paroxysme, animée telle une marionnette par la haine. Des rictus commencèrent à se forcer sur son visage, des transformations physiques telle que les veines qui ressortaient ou le regard avide de sang. Elle se releva avec une certaine difficulté, ses joues toujours humides par les chaudes larmes et tourna son visage vers le soldat en question :

" Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez ? Vous avez voulu me détruire de l'intérieur ? ! Je suis encore la et je vous éliminerai un par uns, morceaux par morceaux s'il le faut " ajouta-t-elle avec un timbre de voix assez fort pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre. Sûre d'elle, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la dépouille de Christa qui lui pinçait le cœur.

" Maman, je te promets que je te vengerais " Le soldat descendit alors de ses estrades et colla alors ses mains sur la barre en fer, a quelques mètres seulement du terrain ensanglanté de l'arène. Il fit un petit sourire malsain, pervers, dans sa direction. Soudainement, un autre soldat plus imposant donna un violent coup de pied qui fit basculer le corps frêle et fragile du soldat. La population hurla de plus belle, friande de sensations fortes. Randall remit sa belle veste et l'ajusta devant un grand miroir avant de se rasseoir sur son siège. Il était agréablement surpris de la tournure de ce qu'il se passait. Il reprit alors nonchalamment le micro :

" Le dieu des jeux a décidé d'envoyer le Soldat McgGarden au combat, voyons un peu ce que vous valez, voulez-vous ? " Celui-ci, paniqué, se déplaça hâtivement vers le mur afin que quelqu'un puisse l'aider. Or, aucune main ne prit la peine de le sortir de cette misère. Il sortit alors son couteau de chasse de sa poche, et, inconditionnelle des jeux d'argents, misa sa vie entière sur cette arme tranchante. Clem fit un grand sourire carnassier avec une envie folle d'extérioriser sa rage grandissante. Elle s'approcha dangereusement du soldat, la casquette cachant l'intégralité de son visage. Le ciel commença à s'assombrir, plongeant l'arène dans une obscurité des plus étranges. Plus elle avançait, et plus elle reflétait l'incarnation de la vengeance, armé de son arme qui permettait de voyager entre les mondes : La vie et la mort. Le soldat légèrement âgé mais cependant entraîné, se rua vers la jeune fille, la lame en avant. Randall, cramponnait sur son siège, observé la scène avec des yeux ahuris. Profitant de son âge avancé, elle fit un mouvement sur le bas côté afin de donner un violent coup de pied dans les genoux. Il tomba alors au sol, le visage ne faisait qu'un avec la poussière tournoyant autour de son corps. Sa bave s'écoulait autour de sa bouche alors que le sable s'infiltrait dans son nez. Instinctivement, il recracha alors le sable qu'il avait sur la langue alors qu'un autre coup de pied le toucha de plein fouet dans les cotes. Prise d'une rage folle, elle enchaîna les blessures les unes après les autres alors que ses coéquipiers regardaient avec une certaine froideur. Elle le finit rapidement d'une attaque transversale dans les poumons et laissa la hache accrochée à son thorax tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie. On pouvait entendre la respiration difficile et incontrôlée de ce soldat ainsi que le dernier râle fatidique. Randall écarquilla les yeux, elle était plus féroce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, était-ce un avantage ou un danger potentiel ? Excité comme une puce, il agrippa le micro :

" Extraordinaire, ce fut extraordinaire ! Ramenez-la dans sa cellule avec les autres, je pense qu'elle a compris la leçon. Maintenant, Rompez, le divertissement est terminé, tout le monde reprend son travail ! " Il posa le micro dans un étui spécial et quitta Aussitôt la pièce, occupé par d'autres affaires plus importantes. Clementine était décrépite, son cerveau chamboulé par les événements, elle ressemblait plus à un rôdeur qu'un simple prisonnier. Chaque soldat reprenait son poste, une unité d'infanterie descendit les escaliers pour ouvrir une porte spéciale menant à l'arène. Ils avançaient avec prudence, armés d'une matraque électrique et d'un grand bouclier antiémeute. Clem lâcha son arme et leva les mains vers le ciel, montrant spécifiquement les paumes de ses mains. Le chef de l'unité transporta le cadavre hors du champ de vision de la jeune fille, probablement par compassion. Il abaissa sa matraque et ordonna à ses coéquipiers de faire de même :

" Baissez vos armes, elle n'est pas dangereuse, c'est juste une pauvre gamine bouleversée. Bordel, j'en ai marre de ce boulot de merde " dit-il en levant la visière de son casque. Son second tapa dans l'épaule de son supérieur et lui chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille. Pour une raison inconnue, il acquiesça d'un signe de la tête tandis que les autres soldats quittèrent l'arène avec des blocs d'informations dans leurs mains. Au centre de l'arène, seul le chef de l'escouade accompagnait Clementine vers sa cellule. Terriblement gêné, il prit le monopole de la discussion :

" Je… je suis désolé pour ton amie " La tension était électrique, chaque parole pouvait avoir de lourdes conséquences. Suite à cela elle ne répondit pas, les souvenirs se défilant devant ses yeux.

" Je ne la connaissais pas mais elle avait l'air d'être une grande femme. " Clem qui n'écoutait que d'une oreille ajouta alors :

" Elle l'était "

" Oui… bon écoute je n'ai pas envie de rester avec ces cinglés jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve moi aussi dans l'arène. J'ai peut-être des informations qui pourraient t'être utiles au cas ou." Il commença à parler beaucoup moins fort quand ils s'approchèrent devant la place publique au milieu des baraquements militaires.

" Je t'écoute. " Dit-elle intéressée intérieurement mais impassible extérieurement.

" À côté de vos cellules, il y a une salle d'arme fermée avec un code électronique. C'est 1 971 comme la date de naissance de Randall, ce type a toujours été mégalo " Clem émit un petit sourire qui ressemblait vaguement a une forme de gratitude.

" Merci. Par contre, tu n'as pas intérêt d'être là quand on s'échappera d'ici, beaucoup t'attaqueraient avec cet uniforme".

Elle se retourna vers lui : " et si tu m'as trahi je le saurais et je te traquerais "

Il fit une tête déconfite, les sourcils froncés, la prenant profondément au sérieux par rapport à la réputation qu'elle s'était forgée. Clem tendit la main vers lui comme pour signer un pacte militaire, celui-ci fit de même :

" Moi c'est Josh mais on m'appelle Big deal car j'étais vendeur dans l'immobilier avec Randall à une certaine époque. Et paraît-il que je parlais pas trop mal. Et toi c'est DK c'est bien sa ? "

" Oui, enfin c'est le surnom que l'on m'a donné quand j'ai tué vos deux équipes de récupérations. À partir de la, j'étais une cible. Sinon moi c'est Clementine. "

" Très bien Clementine. Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais continuer a t'appeler DK pour ne pas émettre de soupçons " Ils arrivèrent devant les salles hydrauliques et enfin devant les cellules. En passant devant la salle fermée, elle vit un petit calendrier qui indiquait clairement que le jour prochain était mardi. C'était une évidence, le lendemain allait être mouvementé. Un garde la prit par le col de sa veste et la poussa violemment dans sa cellule avec une violence inouïe et une forte animosité pour elle et son collègue Pirouana. Or, le sentiment était partagé et les autres prisonniers le dévisagèrent, considérant Clementine comme l'une des leurs. Celui-ci ferma la porte principale et plongea la salle dans une obscurité sous-jacente. Le vieil homme Pirouana s'apprêtait à s'allonger dans son lit quand le regard vif de Clementine croisait le sien :

" Tu dois me dire quelque chose Clementine ? " Ses genoux tremblaient sous son poids.

" Vous avez quel age Pirouana ? " Il fit un petit sourire accompagné d'un grand souffle expiatoire quand il s'allongea confortablement dans son lit.

" Vieux. Et inutile aussi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils me gardent, peut être pour montrer l'exemple " Clem ne comprenant pas entièrement la référence, demanda crédulement :

" Quel exemple ? "

" J'oublie que j'ai affaire à une petite fille quand je te vois. " il reprend son souffle :

" Tu vois ces cicatrices sur ma peau ? J'ai tenté de m'enfuir d'ici il y a quelques années. Pour me punir, ils m'ont brûlé la peau avec de l'acide. C'est une douleur physique toi pour te punir ils ont tué ton amie, on est dans le même bateau. Bon je me fais vieux je dois me reposer : on continue une prochaine fois ? "

Clem fit un signe de la tête et s'allongea sur le sol dur et inconfortable de la prison. Au loin, on pouvait entendre des grognements qui semblaient s'approcher de plus en plus. Peut-être était-ce une horde de rôdeur ? Quand on restait aussi longtemps dans cet endroit, on avait tendance à oublier le monde extérieur. Le réel danger n'était qu'un vague souvenir qui se dessinait dans l'avenir. Dans le bâtiment, ce fut le calme total, l'accalmie avant la tempête. La plupart des gardes dormaient dans leurs chambres individuelles, Clem ressassait sans cesse le plan dans sa tête de peur de faire une erreur. Elle n'arrivait jamais à se concentrer assez longtemps pour se matérialiser le chemin entier, Christa était toujours dans un coin de sa tête. Elle n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie de faire son deuil, ce chagrin était la seule chose qui permettait de se souvenir d'elle. Il partirait seulement après s'être allégrement vengé des responsables, et plus particulièrement de Randall. Au milieu de la nuit, la pluie commençait à s'abattre sur le camp, le vacarme était assourdissant. La jeune fille ne dormait pas, assaillit par ses fantômes du passé. Au loin, elle pouvait entendre des voix désinvoltes se chamaillant les unes aux autres. Souhaitant se renseigner un peu plus, elle s'approcha des barreaux et tendit l'oreille plus possible pour entendre seulement des bribes de mots :

" Arvo.. Parti avec une section… Foret de Kateugat " puis la discussion s'estompa, la vie normale reprenait son cours.

Au petit matin, l'odeur de la terre fraîchement mouillée envahissait les locaux. Clem, légèrement insomniaque depuis ce fameux jour qui restera gravé dans sa mémoire, avait très peu dormi. Lorsqu'ils y avaient les premières lueurs du soleil, elle entendait les moteurs des camions qui vrombissaient et des voix fortes et sévères qui se répandaient dans le camp entier, une certaine tension pesait sur le campement. Depuis la mort de Mike, l'organisation était mise à mal et la montée au trône de Randall avait empiré les choses. Un soldat se détacha de son groupe pour se diriger vers les cellules. La plupart étaient réveillés, d'autres finissaient leurs nuits, Pirouana chuchotait avec l'un des prisonniers avec qui il s'était lié une amitié très forte. Le soldat " Clay " comme son insigne le justifiait, s'approcha vers la jeune fille en chuchotant a voix basse :

" Viens avec moi, Randall veut te parler ". Dans la tête de Clementine, c'était un acte désespéré. " _Quelle aubaine_ " pensa-t-elle tout en se relevant vers la porte. Le bruit strident de la clé qui ouvrait le verrou réveilla quelques prisonniers arraisonnés dont un qui prit la parole :

" Vous n'en avez pas marre de faire souffrir cette pauvre gamine ? " dit-il en se nettoyant les yeux après un long réveil.

" Ce n'est pas votre problème, rendormez vous " aboya-t-il sauvagement. Clem attendait patiemment que la porte s'ouvre avant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir aseptisé, sans une once d'originalité. Le soldat " Clay " était très sérieux dans son travail, il ne parlait quasiment jamais sauf pour indiquer la direction à prendre. Clem ne devait pas laisser cette chance s'échapper, elle prit son courage à deux mains et se retourna vers lui, le regard tourné derrière son dos. Le soldat, sollicité par son regard, demanda alors :

" C'est quoi le problème DK ? "

" Derrière vous, je crois que Pop veut vous parler. Il n'a pas l'air commun. " Le soldat se retourna avec toujours le pistolet diriger vers elle. Lorsqu'il tourna son cou vers sa cible, Clem dégaina alors le couteau qui se trouvait à la ceinture du milicien et le planta dans sa cage thoracique. À cause de sa petite taille, c'était le point le plus haut qu'elle pouvait toucher. Il tomba maladroitement au sol, la tête en arrière qui venait se fracasser contre le carrelage de l'établissement. il grimaçait de douleur, la main contre sa plaie tandis que Clem attrapa le pistolet pour le mettre en joue. Pour éviter la transformation, elle finit le travail en le surinant au niveau du lobe frontal. Pris de panique, elle tata l'ensemble de son corps, même les parties les plus intimes. Par chance, elle se procura la même clé en acier après avoir fouillé dans son gilet par balles. Elle traîna de toutes ses forces le cadavre dans un coin du couloir, loin des regards indiscrets et surtout des caméras de sécurités. Cela formait une longue trace de sang sur le col, susceptible d'alerter les soldats et de compromettre la mission. Or, elle était Prête à prendre ce risque pour semer la zizanie dans l'établissement. Son rythme cardiaque battait la chamade, les membres de son corps presque tremblotants. Après une course effrénée, elle se dirigea vers ses cellules avec une grosse giclure de sang sur son visage. Dans son élan, elle ouvrit toutes les cages d'un seul trait. Un des esclaves s'approcha vers elle et déposa sa main sur son épaule en signe de gratitude. Tel un troupeau de moutons, ils s'empressèrent de sortir en adressant un regard plein de sympathie à la jeune fille. La plupart n'avaient plus goûté à la liberté depuis plusieurs années déjà et cette libération scellait un pacte avec Clementine, leurs vies étaient siennes. Clem prit alors la parole en écorniflant la soif de liberté naissante :

" J'ai le code de la salle d'arme, il y a des matraques électriques et des pistolets. Nous nous servirons après, d'abord nous devons libérer les cellules B " La plupart se dirigèrent vers la porte cachée derrière les symboles sur le mur et la défoncèrent avec vivacité. La porte venait s'éclater contre un poteau porteur, la violence de l'impact menaça la discrétion des opérations. Sur les fenêtres, le vent soufflait à la limite du blizzard et Clem grelottait sur place, le visage fiévreux et la peau humide. Pirouana avait beaucoup de mal a se déplacer, il utilisait un bout de bois pour se déplacer et profitait de l'aide de ses camarades pour traverser la porte. Brunei et Wallon, les anciens camarades de Christa, écarquillèrent les yeux en direction de la porte avant de remarquer les carrures imposantes des prisonniers qui se distinguaient à travers le nuage de poussière. Le premier à réagir était Wallon, qui, sous l'adrénaline se heurta sur le verrou de sa cellule pour l'ouvrir. Plusieurs dizaines de prisonniers sortirent précipitamment, le sourire aux lèvres mais aussi un désir irrésistible de vengeance. Clem se démarqua des autres en faisant un signe de la main, de haut en bas pour demander un peu de calme. Brunei se déplaça vers elle, posa sa main sur sa casquette comme le ferait un père fier de son enfant :

" Bien joué Clem, si Christa voyait sa, elle serait fière de toi " Elle lui retourna le compliment en lui adressant un sourire mélancolique. Juste après, elle lui lança un regard distant rompant complètement avec les retrouvailles :

" Ma casquette. " Dit-elle sérieusement mais avec une once de comédie qui se cachait derrière son visage. Brunei retira alors sa main honteusement en écorchant un " pardon " après plusieurs essais avant de rejoindre son ami Johan. Il expliquait le plan à ses prisonniers, énonçant clairement les directives à prendre. Des yeux de Clementine, cela faisait étrange de voir Johan, pourtant si timide, donnait des ordres aux autres. À part cela, la tension était palpable, l'impatience régnait sur ce petit havre de paix provisoire. Clem se déplaça vers Pirouana, alors assit sur une des chaises destinées aux gardes :

" Tu peux parler aux prisonniers ? Ils te connaissent et te font confiance " demanda-t-elle les mains ensevelies dans les épaisses poches de son jean.

" Droit au but, j'aime sa. Que dois-je dire aux autres ? "

" Le code de la salle d'arme est 1 971. Tu diras aussi qu'ils pourront y aller seulement quand les caméras de sécurités seront désactivées. "

" Oui chef " dit-il ironiquement en faisait le signe militaire avant de partir vers ses compagnons. Elle voulait se préserver de l'amitié qu'elle pouvait se créer avec ses amis d'infortunes, elle avait déjà beaucoup trop souffert. Johan entre-lassaient des fils électriques de toutes les couleurs entre eux sur un tableau électrique accroché au mur. Brunei et Wallon étaient face à la porte en cas d'une éventuelle attaque, armés de leurs seuls poings. Elle s'assit alors sur une des nombreuses chaises. Ses jambes étant trop courtes pour toucher le sol, elles les bougeaient dans tous les sens avec amusement. Pour la première fois, elle avait un comportement d'une enfant de son âge. Soudainement, l'électricité se coupa pendant quelques secondes plongeant le bâtiment dans l'obscurité. Quelques secondes après, des gyrophares visuels collés aux murs s'activèrent sans émettre de bruit mais seulement une douce lumière rouge qui pénétrait la matière. Johan leva ses mitaines vers le couloir avec la ferme intention de commander son escouade :

" C'est normal, la désactivation des caméras de sécurités a puisé dans la batterie de secours pour se désactiver. Maintenant, nous devons faire vite avant que les miliciens ne s'en aperçoivent " Tous se ruèrent dans le couloir avec une frénésie meurtrière. Effrayée mais légèrement acerbe, Clem s'accroupit et se dirigea vers la salle d'arme alors ouverte pour se procurer une matraque électrique. Lorsqu'elle appuya sur le bouton, un arc électrique apparut au bout du bâton émettant une petite lumière bleutée sur le sol. La plupart des prisonniers se séparèrent, préférant une approche plus individuelle pour s'échapper. Quand elle quitta la pièce, Wallon l'attendait à l'extérieur avec un bouclier anti émeute accroché à son avant-bras droit. Il fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua le jouet létal qu'elle avait dans la paume de sa main droite :

" Tu es sûre que tu sais comment t'en servir DK ? "

" Tu veux essayer ? " enchérit-elle immédiatement avec un air de complaisance. Il haussa les épaules puis il courba son dos afin de s'accroupir le plus possible. Le calme régnait dans l'établissement et la lumière du soleil venait éblouir la jeune fille, alors habituée à la pénombre du bâtiment. Plus elle avançait, et plus son pouls augmentait, en même temps que son adrénaline. Elle survola du regard le couloir avant de pénétrer dans l'escalier avec prudence. Au loin, on pouvait entendre des rugissements guerriers qui s'accompagnaient de cris de douleurs ainsi que des sons métalliques qui s'entrechoquaient. Peut être était-ce le début des hostilités ? Clem se tenait à la rampe de l'escalier pour ne pas tomber et pour avoir un solide équilibre, Wallon la suivait derrière comme le ferait un garde du corps. Il avait une grande perception humaine et pouvait pressentir le danger quand il y en avait un. Quand elle s'apprêta à rentrer dans le hall d'accueil de l'ancien hôpital, la main de Wallon vint la stopper net dans son élan :

" J'entends des pas, je crois que quelqu'un vient par ici ". Prit de panique, il analysait les moindres recoins de la salle pour trouver un abri temporaire. Soudainement, Clem pointa du doigt un comptoir d'accueil tout en attendant la justification de son cher ami. Wallon la prit dans ses bras pour se déplacer plus vite et la déposa sous le comptoir, avec comme seule compagnie une matraque électrique.

" Je suis trop grand pour aller en dessous. Reste la et attends que je revienne " dit-il en sueur, d'un ton évaltonné. Clem n'avait pas le temps de dire son avis, il avait déjà disparu dans l'obscurité. Recroquevillée sur elle, la peur envahissait son esprit et chassait Aussitôt le sentiment de sécurité qu'elle pouvait ressentir sous ce bureau. Soudainement, plusieurs portes principales se craquèrent les une après les autres dont une qui se trouvait juste en face de la jeune fille. Elle pouvait entendre plusieurs bruits de pas soutenus mais aussi un bruit d'armement qui se balançait dans le vide. Au milieu de tout ceci, une voix caustique et impitoyable résonnait dans le bâtiment entier :

" J'adore les chasses à l'homme, pas vous ? Je dois avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas, bien joué les chérubins. Je ne suis pas contre un petit divertissement à grande ampleur mais je préfère quand cela se trouve dans l'arène ".

Clem arrivait à maîtriser sa respiration, c'est à peine si on pouvait l'entendre derrière ce bureau.

" Bon, je dois y aller les poussins, Arvo m'attend. Bonne chasse, que les meilleurs gagnent ! " dit-il avant de détourner les talons et de sortir de l'établissement en claquant sauvagement la porte. Avec témérité, elle sortit de sa cachette au milieu de cette obscurité qui lui était défavorable. Or, témérité sonnait aussi avec inconscience. À ce même moment, une main étrangère venait se déposer contre son épaule. Elle était froide et imposante, saisissant avec facilité son épaule. Sous le stress extrême, elle se retourna en un quart de tour, la matraque activée dans la main :

" Tu aurais pu me prévenir, j'ai faillis te griller " dit-elle, sentant sa jauge d'adrénaline retombait a un niveau normal. Wallon émit un petit sourire tout en focalisant son regard sur la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci était fermée à clé, en plus des rideaux métalliques qui empêchaient toute personne de sortir pour une précaution de " sécurité ". De la lumière naturelle arrivait à pénétrer dans l'établissement via les petits trous de la barrière ce qui confirmait l'accès à l'extérieur.

" Nous voilà bien embêtés maintenant " ajouta Wallon dans tous ses états, d'un air condescendant. Clem faisait les cent pas autour de la porte, sa main droite se grattant sa barbe imaginaire.

" Et si on m'était feu au bâtiment, cela devrait désactiver la sécurité non ? " dit-elle hébétée, peu sûre d'elle mais tentant le tout pour le tout.

" Je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée, la plupart se trouvent encore à l'intérieur et risquent de mourir asphyxiés ".

" Et si on n'a pas le choix ? " Au milieu de ce chaos, ce débat pessimiste mais réaliste était la seule échappatoire disponible.

" Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des morts sur la conscience, je vais les chercher et tu prépares le feu. Compris ? " Clem acquiesça immédiatement en hochant de la tête. Encore une fois, elle se retrouvait seule face au danger qui pouvait surgir de tous les côtés tandis que l'ombre de Wallon s'éloignait de plus en plus vers un lieu inaccessible.

" _Bon. je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, il me faut quelque chose qui brûle_ " pensa-t-elle en essayant de se calmer. Les spores de sa peau s'ouvrirent pour laisser la transpiration couvrir la surface de son épiderme. Clementine commença déjà par fouiller dans ses poches : Le dessin de Kenny ainsi que des photographies de Lee et de ses parents gisaient au fond de la poche de sa veste, inertes. De toute évidence, elle n'avait aucune envie de se débarrasser des seuls souvenirs qui lui fournissaient un minimum d'espoir. Elle se résigna donc à chercher sur le comptoir un objet brûlable en faisant de grands gestes qui balayaient les objets inutiles. La jeune fille, maline et sournoise, fit une pile de papiers journaux à côté du papier peint et l'enflamma Aussitôt avec l'aide sa matraque électrique. Un léger crépitement se fit entendre, les papiers commencèrent à se consumer tandis que des grandes flammes se levaient pour aller jusqu'au ciel, en quete d'une liberté fondatrice de bien être. Sur la surface de ses yeux reflétait les grandes braises qui jaillissaient de dehors des flammes. Une épaisse fumée accaparait toute la pièce pour se diriger lentement vers le détecteur de fumée. Dans l'adversité, Clem rapprocha ses mains pour se réchauffer tandis que les flammes léchèrent sa peau frigorifiée. Seuls les crépitements du feu monopolisaient le son de cet espace, apaisant les fureurs guerrières de la jeune fille. Au milieu de ce calme olympien mais bénéfique, elle entendait les échos des coups de feu qui retentissaient à travers tout le bâtiment. Des hurlements se suivirent au sein de ce même espace tandis que Clem se réveilla de sa cure de colère pour se planquer derrière le mur qui surplombait les escaliers. Une essence de peur se distinguait à travers ses pupilles quant à l'activation subite de l'alarme. Un bruit aigu terrifiant venait percer les tympans des nombreuses personnes qui se trouvaient encore à l'intérieur alors que les volets mécaniques commencèrent à s'ouvrir au monde extérieur. Profitant de sa petite taille, elle profita de l'ouverture des portes pour se faufiler à l'extérieur échappant ainsi au bruit infernal de l'alarme et des armes a feux. Pour la première fois, elle pouvait voir le camp dénué de population et sans la moindre protection tandis que des rôdeurs commencèrent à s'agglutiner sur la porte principale. Même à l'extérieur du bâtiment, le bruit de l'alarme n'en restait pas moins important ce qui ameutait tous les rôdeurs aux environs. Clem se colla contre le mur du bâtiment dans la précipitation avec la matraque en biais, face à la porte. Le camp avait une atmosphère déroutante, presque malsaine, les rôdeurs venaient participer à la petite partie collective qui leur servirait de repas pour la journée. Le carnage faisait rage, l'odeur du souffle et de la poudre embaumait les conduits d'aérations pour venir se déposer telles des flocons de neige sur la peau de Clementine. Sa peau se noircissait tandis que les bruits acharnés des affrontements ne faisaient que renforcer sa peur grandissante. Une grande silhouette se dessina dans le nuage de fumée avec un enfant dans les bras, celui-ci agitait ses bras dans tous les sens tout en criant d'une voix fluette. Wallon sortit tel un belligérant, le bouclier taché de sang d'un côté et le bébé de l'autre. Il s'élança vers la jeune fille pour lui donner son sac à dos ainsi que sa carabine Winchester avec un petit visage inquiet. Clem agrippa le bébé pour le mettre sur son sac à dos comme le ferait un papoose d'Amérique du Nord et empoigna sa carabine tout en restant consciente de ses actes :

" Ça va Wallon ? "demanda-t-elle rongée par la peur mais avec un faciès imprévisible. Elle rajoutait des balles dans sa carabine quand il prit la parole, visiblement en colère :

" Tu aurais abandonné AJ pour sauver ta vie ? " elle s'arrêta pendant un court instant, surprise par cette question avant de poursuivre la conversation :

" Non, jamais je ne pourrais faire une chose pareille, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste, c'est juste que je ne savais pas où il se trouvait… et que j'avais peur. " Le ton de sa voix baissait en decrescendo alors que son visage s'abaissait honteusement vers le sol. Le visage maculé de sang et le regard sceptique, il la regarda dans le blanc des yeux :

" Heureusement que j'étais la alors, je ne sais pas si ce petit bout aurait survécu".

" En effet, merci beaucoup je t'en suis redevable "

" Tu nous as fait sortir d'ici, je pense que l'on est quitte " Involontairement, Clem l'enlaça profondément alors que celui-ci posa ses mitaines sur sa casquette tout en essayant de la réconforter. Pendant qu'elle se ressaisissait, ses yeux larmoyants étaient occupés à mettre des cartouches dans sa carabine. D'un geste leste, elle rechargea l'arme à feu en inclinant le levier vers le bas pour ensuite la positionner dans un ancien étui en cuir tacheté et particulièrement ancien. Wallon était encore sous le choc, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir des enfants proches de lui et encore moins d'avoir à s'en occuper. Pour la première fois, il s'était inculpé lui-même d'une mission protectrice, autant de Clementine que de son groupe d'anciens prisonniers. Il regardait Clem comme une bête curieuse, autant avec étonnement qu'avec curiosité :

" Tu sais t'y faire avec les armes à feux "

" Avec le temps on apprend.. Enfin, on est obligé d'apprendre nuance " Elle avait déjà déterminé sa place en cas d'attaque surprise, elle avait donc décidé de se cacher derrière une porte de voiture calcinée en ne laissant dépassait que le bout de son fusil. Peu de temps après une dizaine de prisonniers sortirent par la porte principale avec des dégaines à glacer le sang.

" Où sont les autres ? " Wallon cria d'un ton bestial, presque sauvage

" Ils en restent encore une dizaine, les autres sont morts. Pirouana n'a pas survécu " ajouta-t-il amèrement. Clem l'écoutait tout en ayant une pensée à ce pauvre homme qui avait su l'épauler dans les moments les plus difficiles. Etrangement, elle ne ressentait pas de la tristesse mais seulement du respect. Au fond, ce n'était qu'un nom de plus gravé rouge vif sang sur l'autel des sacrifices. Wallon décrocha alors un " Merde ! " qui le tiraillait de l'intérieur. Pendant ce temps, un fracas terrible se faisait entendre autour des portes en aciers de l'enceinte du campement. Le crépitement du feu mélangé a des bruits d'agonies avaient un fond de fin de monde, tandis que les raclements de gorges des rôdeurs ne faisaient que compliquer la situation déjà critique. Johan et Brunei sortirent à leur tour du bâtiment alors que la chaleur ambiante du bâtiment ne faisait que se réchauffer. Clem se leva tout en s'appuyant avec la crosse de son arme et s'approcha du groupe apeuré.

" Je pense que nous devrions y aller " dit-elle froidement, d'un air simple et sans ambiguïté. Clem entendait les toits qui s'écroulaient ainsi que les murs qui se défragmentaient dans un vacarme des plus dérangeants. La plupart affirmèrent leur accord et se dirigèrent ensemble avec Wallon en direction de la porte métallique dans un silence monastique. Clem se retourna une dernière fois vers le bâtiment en feu pour le lorgner du coin de l'œil alors que ses glandes lacrymales reprenaient leurs rôles. Elle se souvenait de la première nuit qu'elle avait passée avec Christa dans les bois avec elle, le regard plongé dans l'immensité de l'espace, ses souvenirs semblaient si anciens alors que seulement quelques semaines les séparaient.

Elle continua son chemin sans se retourner alors que ses jambes devenaient de plus en plus lourdes comme si sa conscience ne voulait pas quitter cette cour. Clem resta stoïque près de la porte, le regard dans le vide alors que ses joues encore humides laissaient apparaître quelques soupçons. Brunei déposa son arme alors sur une table et s'approcha de la jeune fille tout en essayant d'être à la même taille qu'elle :

" J'ai appris que tu étais avec Wallon, je sais qu'il est un peu difficile à aimer avec son air bougon mais au fond il est très sympathique " dit-il en esquissant un petit sourire compatissant.

" Oui, il a sauvé AJ "

" C'est le petit bout que tu as dans le dos ? " il s'arrêta pendant un moment puis reprit la parole, légèrement gêné :

" DK, quelque chose te dérange ? "

" C'est juste que… J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour gérer tous sa. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas la première fois que je perds quelqu'un d'important dans ma vie, on finit par s'y habituer après " Elle se retourna pour prendre AJ dans les bras et le berça légèrement dans un mouvement gracieux :

" Pas vrai AJ ? " Elle émit un petit sourire vers le nourrisson qui s'endormit Aussitôt.

" Comment ça, ce n'est pas la première fois ? " demanda-t-il dans un élan de compassion afin de mieux la connaître.

Elle n'avait pas le temps de lui expliquer son histoire qu'un prisonnier en haillon s'approcha en faisant un geste de la main :

" Brunei, DK, on va bientôt ouvrir la porte, on aurait besoin de vos expertises " dit-il avant de déguerpir Aussitôt.

" Bon, on n'a pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur notre sort on dirait. Allons y avant que Wallon nous fasse la gueule " dit-il avec un brin d'ironie. Celle-ci fit le signe militaire suivit d'un " Oui chef "sarcastique tout droit sorti de l'école militaire. Une forte odeur de brûlé emplissait les narines du groupe de survivants et venait irriter leurs sens. Clem hissa son fusil vers la porte. Le doigt sur la gâchette, elle était concentrée exclusivement ce qui allait en sortir. Elle établit sa ligne de tir en s'aidant des deux petits morceaux de fers qui se distinguaient du bout du canon de l'arme à feu. Quand elle était sous pression, elle ne ressentait ni tristesse ni mélancolie, seule la tension du combat la permettait d'oublier un court instant tous les moments tragiques qu'elle avait subitement vécu. Un homme légèrement âgé ouvrit la porte avec un grand geste ample et se retira immédiatement. Un rôdeur se trouvait en face, titubant dans la petite surface qui le caractérisait. La bouche grande ouverte, il s'élança vers l'homme d'âge mûr avant qu'une balle ne traversât son lobe frontal afin de venir s'aplatir sur le sol. Clem rechargea avec incontinence alors que la plupart du groupe s'engouffrèrent dans la grande porte métallique. Elle s'était juré de ne plus se retourner et c'est ce qu'elle allait faire. Or, son seul regret était de ne pas avoir eu le temps de mettre Christa en terre afin de partager un dernier moment avec elle.


	9. Un nouveau départ

" _Au moins, elle est avec Omid et son enfant_ " pensa-t-elle afin de relativiser la situation. Lorsqu'elle dépassa le stade de la porte, ils rentrèrent dans le grand hangar d'entrée constitué seulement de grandes caisses montées les unes sur les autres. Dans ses souvenirs, l'obscurité de la pièce était déjà présente à l'époque et seul la lumière du soleil perçait à travers les tuiles semi-détruites sur le toit. Au centre du bâtiment, une forte odeur de décomposition harcelait les narines de Clementine. Son nez était assailli de tous les côtés par cette force invisible. Le groupe découvrit avec stupéfaction le cadavre pourrissant du Soldat Connely probablement tué durant le duel a mort. Clem esquissa un rictus face à cette émanation pénétrante mais son regard, lui, était focalisé avec dégoût sur la façon dont cet homme était mort. Brunei ouvrit la dernière porte menant vers l'extérieur tout en appelant Clementine d'une voix forte :

" Allez viens, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour regarder ce genre de choses "

" J'ai déjà vu pire " dit-elle tout en se précipitant vers la sortie pour rejoindre les autres membres de ses équipes.

" Ce n'est pas une raison ma belle "

Il ferma définitivement la porte tout en la scellant avec un gros cadenas. Clem abandonna ce lieu avec l'espoir d'y laisser en même temps tous ses mauvais souvenirs. Elle adressa un dernier regard d'adieu au stade de Basket-ball avant de reprendre sa route avec son nouveau groupe. Qui sait combien de temps ce troisième groupe survivrait-il, le danger quant à lui ne sera jamais très loin.

Cela fait plusieurs heures que nouveau groupe de rapatriés marche dans des conditions épouvantables dans cette grande forêt dense. Les arbres montaient jusqu'aux cieux et parlaient avec les dieux tandis que le temps lunatique ne cessait d'être perturbé. Les nuages menaçants se concertaient afin de faire tomber le déluge sur les survivants. Or, Noé ne sera pas là pour les aider. Clem et Brunei voyagèrent ensemble, cote à côté, s'entraidant mutuellement dans les escapades les plus rudes. Ils ne savaient pas ou aller mais l'objectif était juste de trouver un endroit ou s'installer provisoirement, en quete d'une vengeance collective contre leurs ravisseurs. Au fil du temps, Clementine commença à s'épuiser : les grandes pentes abruptes avaient réussi à affaiblir son jeune corps plein de vie. Juste a ce moment-là, une pluie torrentielle s'abattit sur le groupe afin de compliquer davantage leur tâche. L'eau ruisselait dans les sillons creusés dans la terre pour finalement entacher leurs chaussures. Au milieu de cette fatigue collective, Clem haussa la voix :

" On pourrait s'arreter ? je commence a fatiguer " La vingtaine d'autres personnes acceptèrent volontiers et s'installèrent sur des troncs d'arbres afin de rechercher leurs batteries. Wallon se tenait debout sur un arbre propice au repos a coté de la jeune fille :

" Cet endroit pourrait faire l'affaire : On creuse un peu plus l'endroit, on arrache les mauvaises branches et on s'installe provisoirement en attendant de savoir quoi faire " Clem observa les horizons avec une grande perception et accepta alors :

" En effet, on a une vue dégagée en cas d'attaque et l'eau est abondante. "

" Oui Madame la princesse d'Euphor " dit-il tout en se relevant pour s'adresser à ses compères.

" C'est qui la princesse d'Euphor ? "

" C'est un truc pour les vieux et je doute que tu puisses le regarder un jour " Il se retourna en faisait un signe de la main en sa direction avant d'entamer un discours. Clem restait sur le bas côté et écoutait seulement d'une oreille ce qu'il disait tout en taillant un bout de bois de son couteau. Des échardes de bois s'envolaient pour venir se mélanger à la boue :

" Bon, mes amis, j'ai discuté avec DK et je pense que l'on va s'installer ici : Il y a de l'eau abondante, un terrain plat au milieu d'une forêt et une vue grandiose qui nous permettra d'anticiper des attaques ennemies. Kris et Mark, vous allez prendre des machettes et couper les plantes qui dépassent pour que l'on puisse marcher sans se casser la gueule. " Ceux-ci s'exécutèrent et se hâtèrent vers les outils afin de commencer leur tâche pénible mais nécessaire.

" Thomas, Dwayne et Nikolai, vous allez planter les tentes et le système d'eau potable. " Il compta de ses doigts décharnés les nombreux restants encore inactifs.

" Sira, Janet et Tom, vous allez commencer à tailler du bois afin de faire des barricades autour de notre camp ".

" Jason et Hal, vous allez pousser les voitures calcinées et débarrasser tous les déchets de la zone ".

" 8 autres vont aller chercher à manger : Vous allez partir en expédition et vous allez fouiller dans les environs pour chasser et connaître le terrain " Il se tapait dans les mains pour galvaniser les troupes tandis que chacun se déplaçait vers sa tache. Pour la première fois, Clem voyait un groupe qui fonctionnait avec un arrière-goût de civilisation. Elle se précipita vers Wallon :

" Et moi, je fais quoi ? " dit-elle alors, refusant catégoriquement d'être inutile.

" Tu es loin d'être inutile : Brunei toi et moi allons se concerter dans la tente principale que Dwayne est en train de monter pour trouver une offensive contre cet enfoiré de Randall."

Clem fit un grand sourire gênant mais plein d'ambitions. Brunei se retourna vers elle, le visage circonspect et avec une phrase sur le bout de la langue qu'il n'osait pas demander :

" Au fait DK, tu… Tu as quel age ? "

" J'ai arrêté de compter depuis un moment mais je crois que j'ai 12 ans depuis peu " Rassuré, Il sortit un comics de son sac avec comme intitulé : " Batman - Catwoman Proie " écrit en gros titre sur la couverture.

" Je ne sais pas si tu vas aimer mais je me disais que tu aimerais avoir un peu de lecture " dit-il en se grattant frénétiquement sa tête crasseuse.

" Lire des choses, ça commençait à me manquer. Merci " elle tendit le bras vers le magazine pour ensuite le mettre dans son sac à dos rose fluo. Pendant qu'elle se baissait, une photo de ses parents dépassait de la poche de sa veste et était sur le point de tomber sur le sol poussiéreux. Brunei la localisa et l'analysa d'un œil attentif mais surtout interrogateur, il voulait juste en savoir un peu plus sur l'histoire de cette jeune fille si étrange et réservée. Ils se dirigeaient vers la tente préconstruite à l'endroit qui était disposé afin de parler du futur de cette communauté. Elle s'asseyait calmement sur son tabouret après avoir fermé la fermeture éclair de la tente en toile : " Pour les moustiques " dit-elle avec un brin d'humour. Brunei et Wallon s'installaient autour d'elle, les mains croisées et le dos courbé vers l'avant avec une allure presque sectaire tandis que Wallon faisait le premier pas :

" Bon, on est mal. Comme vous le savez peut être, ils sont peut être déjà à notre recherche et… " Au même moment, Brunei le coupa brutalement la parole :

" Et on a intérêt à construire ce camp le plus rapidement possible mais après quoi ? On se terre ici en espérant qu'ils ne le trouvent pas ? " Il avait un brin d'exaspération dans sa voix, probablement renforcé par le long trajet qu'il venait de parcourir.

" Tout comme toi, je veux tuer cet enculé de Randall mais on doit avant tout protéger le groupe en faisant des choix judicieux et responsables ce que tu es incapable de faire pour le moment " répondit-il Aussitôt, légèrement en colère.

" Je vois. Et toi DK, qu'en penses-tu ? " Pendant toute la discussion, Clem écoutait attentivement sans participer et émettre de jugement trop hâtif.

" Et bien, la chose que je désire le plus est de venger Christa et pour cette raison, je pense que Brunei a raison. Il faudrait d'abord créer des patrouilles afin de rendre la zone plus sûre "

" Et après ? " demanda Brunei, exigeant une réponse concrète.

" Après, Randall reviendra au camp pour savoir si nous sommes tous morts. Je ne pense pas qu'il restera, le bâtiment est détruit et les rôdeurs ont probablement déjà envahi le complexe. Ce sera alors le meilleur moment pour les suivre jusqu'à leur campement et les attaquer ".

" Intéressant comme plan " ajouta Brunei en se grattant sa longue barbe, le regard approbateur.

" Je ne sais pas, c'est juste une gosse… Qu'est ce qu'elle y connaît en tactique militaire ? " Le regard de Wallon croisait celui de la jeune fille qui restait parfaitement droite malgré les circonstances, imperturbable.

" Et alors ? Sur le coup, son plan semble sensé et je pense que nous devrions l'appliquer "

" Très bien. Fais comme tu veux mais tu en prends l'entière responsabilité " Telle une furie, il quitta la tante en apportant son tabouret avec lui. Le duo de combattant se regarda face à face avec un brin d'incompréhension.

" C'est quoi son problème ? " susurra-t-elle à voix basse avec une pointe de moquerie.

" Oh, c'est juste un vieux fou qui a tellement peur de se mouiller, lui et son peuple que c'est devenu une couille molle " Il dessina sur le sol poussiéreux une carte faite avec le bout d'un petit bâton qu'il tenait fermement. Le dessin ressemblait vaguement à une montagne peuplée de grands peupliers et de séquoias entretenus par Mère Nature en personne. La pente de la montagne semblait prendre source à l'ancien campement de Randall :

" On a marché combien de kilomètres, 5 ou 6 ? " hasarda-t-elle les sourcils fléchis.

" 7. On n'est donc pas loin du campement, on pourrait presque le voir en descendant un peu la colline. " Ayant compris l'importance de la situation, Clem se gratta les plis qui se formaient sur son front.

" D'accord. Bon, en supposant qu'il revienne, on pourra l'apercevoir en haut de la colline ? "

" Je pense. " Il dessina juste après un gros point assez éloigné du petit gribouillis parsemé de routes et de petits cercles tous autour.

" Et sa c'est quoi ? " lança t-elle quasi immédiatement, son attention focalisée sur cette carte tracée a même le sol.

" Chicago "

Le calme régna pendant quelques secondes dans la tente " impériale " réservée aux affaires stratégiques. Le visage de Clementine se renfrogna, fascinée mais aussi apeurée par rapport à cette révélation qui pourrait se révéler fatale.

" Quelle distance ? "

" On est large, deux cent cinquante kilomètres nous séparent. "

" Bien. Bon si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais lire cette BD, j'ai besoin de me changer les esprits " dit-elle avant de s'envoler hors de la tante en prenant soin de la refermer correctement. Tous les prisonniers donnaient toute leur énergie face à l'ardeur du travail : Un groupe se préparait à affronter les dangers d'une patrouille de reconnaissance, d'autres utilisaient de longues machettes afin de couper de grands rondins en bois. Un grand nuage gris argile planait autour d'elle ce qui avait pour faculté de rendre l'ambiance morose. Pour se dégourdir les jambes, elle se promena à l'intérieur de l'enceinte tout en respirant profondément l'air de la montagne. Elle avait une vue splendide sur la vallée, le doux parfum des arbres aux alentours envahissait ses narines :

" _Ça change de l'odeur des cadavres_ "se dit-elle en profitant de ce moment idyllique. Tout en se gambadant, elle tomba au hasard sur une rivière en amont à une petite montagne. Elle descendait la pente à toute vitesse avec un large sourire, libre comme le vent alors que des éclats de boues salissaient la totalité de son corps.

Or, un mort vivant rôdait autour en faisant un râle venant directement des enfers et qui pouvait produire un effet de frayeur chez les plus démunis. Quand il se déplaçait, les os de ses cuisses venaient s'abattre les uns sur les autres créant un effet de cliquetis très déstabilisant. Clem se baissa Aussitôt tout en dégainant sa hache fraîchement aiguisée. Elle se déplaça d'un arbre à un autre tout en s'assurant qu'aucun rôdeur ne la suivait pour ensuite le pourfendre d'un coup de hache à la tête. En tombant, son fémur droit se fracassa sur une pierre le brisant immédiatement et avec une musicalité encore insolite. Comme a son habitude, elle retira la tête de hache de son crâne la faisant légèrement chavirer avant de ressentir une légère douleur au niveau de sa poitrine. D'un œil inquiète, elle inspecta les environs et se posa sur un rocher face à la rivière, la hache toujours tenue robustement dans sa main droite.

Après un dernier coup d'œil, elle déposa sa casquette ensanglantée sur le bas côté. L'eau ruisselait a travers les pierres et produisait un bruit apaisant et ressourçant pour l'âme. Si le danger n'était pas derrière chaque arbre, elle se serait allongée sur le rocher tout en laissant son esprit vagabonder à travers les feuillages et les gazouillis des oiseaux. Avec une réelle difficulté, elle se décida à enlever sa veste tachetée d'une auréole rouge dans lequel un trou se distinguait. Un petit gémissement se fit entendre après avoir retiré partiellement son pull violet Améthyste cette couleur qui par ailleurs semblait partir avec le temps. Son corps frêle et dégarni laissait apparaître de nombreuses cicatrices sur une peau aussi jeune. Elle se baissa avec cependant une grande vigilance pour mouiller ses mains dans un léger filet d'eau et venir les déposer contre sa cicatrice. Sa peau se hérissa suivit d'un frémissement général face à l'eau gelée de la rivière. Sa blessure s'était légèrement ouverte laissant apparaître un léger filet de sang qui coulait sur sa peau. Son corps encore jeune n'avait pas eu le temps de se remettre convenablement à cause des combats guerriers que Randall instaurait dans son complexe de terreur. La légère douleur que cela créait avait l'avantage d'occuper l'esprit de la jeune fille pendant un court instant avant de revenir dans une forme de banalité journalière.

Après plusieurs minutes, elle se rhabilla rapidement tout en faisant attention à sa blessure. Lorsqu'elle arriva au camp, nombreux étaient ceux qui travaillaient encore sur les barricades alors que les nombreuses tentes étaient déjà posées. Malgré l'obscurité constante produite par les nomades des cieux, elle s'intronisa sur un petit rocher qui était officiellement sous sa juridiction pour finalement sortir un objet qui était plus adapté a son âge. Sous un regard épanoui, elle savourait chaque petit carré coloré détaillant des combats extraordinaires et des dialogues épiques entre des super héros. Au fond, ce n'était rien de plus qu'une scène de vie banale avant l'apocalypse. Les minutes se succédaient tandis que Clementine avalait le magazine d'un seul trait, plongé dans une lecture éclaircie et assidue. Quand elle se penchait vers l'avant, sa casquette obstruait sa vision vers l'avant ce qui permettait à Brunei de se déplacer furtivement vers elle. Équipé d'une idée derrière la tête, il profita de ce petit moment d'inadvertance pour déposer son épaisse main sur son épaule. Celle-ci sursauta vers l'arrière avec la main sur la garde de la hache par réflexe. Brunei essayait de parler à travers son rire gras digne de lui :

" Désolé mais c'était… C'était trop tentant ! " Il s'arrêta un instant en reniflant bruyamment : " On a besoin de quelques bras en plus pour défendre les mecs qui déposent la barricade : Tu es partante ?" Elle lui lança un petit sourire narquois pour finalement accepté avec un air nonchalant :

" Tu as vraiment besoin de moi ? "

" Oui car la moitié des membres de ce groupe ne savent pas se battre, ils n'ont connu que le Fort dans leur vie. Toi, tu es différente… et je t'aime bien " dit-il en haussant les épaules. Elle accepta alors volontiers sans pour autant émettre de zèle dans ses gestes et ses paroles. Cela faisait seulement une demi-journée que les survivants s'étaient installée sur le flanc de cette montagne et les travaux avançaient à une vitesse fulgurante. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, elle croisait de nouvelles têtes qui la dévisageaient à travers le feuillage ce qui provoquait chez elle un profond malaise. Ces fortifications n'étaient rien d'autre que la création d'une illusion de sécurité qui s'embrigader dans leurs esprits, un moyen mutuel de se rassurer. Brunei se pencha légèrement vers elle tout en continuant à marcher :

" Beaucoup pensaient que tu étais une adulte, la grande DK qui a éliminé deux escouades et assurer leur évasion. C'était du grand art, je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte " dit-il en montrant une certaine fierté.

" Je ne crois pas non, Christa est morte par ma faute " dit-elle avec une pointe d'amertume qui raisonnait au fond de sa gorge.

" Tu n'as rien pu faire, Randall est le seul responsable à cette tragédie et on va le faire payer " annonça-t-il en ravalant sa colère.

" Oui, moi aussi " dit-elle amèrement, le visage livide. Quand ils arrivèrent à la palissade, Clem se positionna en condition d'attaque. Grâce à sa force titanesque, Brunei se démarquait des autres en portant d'énormes rondins. La jeune fille, elle, faisait tournoyer sa hache pour s'échauffer le poignet droit. Les yeux alertes, elle remarqua un rôdeur qui s'approchait, les bras ballants. Il portait une grande veste de costume noire qui cachait derrière cet accoutrement, des viscères qui pendouillaient de haut en bas. Une tête de hache le perfora le crâne et une gerbe de sang lui explosa au visage. Automatiquement, elle plissa les yeux comme quand elle se faisait arroser par le système automatique du jardin de sa maison, or, le contexte était très différent.

Ce rôdeur n'était qu'un train qui en cachait un autre : Une petite horde d'une dizaine de rôdeurs s'empala sur les palissades inclinées vers l'avant. Clem rangea alors sa hache dans les petites lanières des jeans qui permettaient d'y mettre une ceinture et attendait sagement que la nuit ne tombe à l'intérieur du campement. En fin de soirée, elle s'était trouvé un petit coin entre deux tentes, un lieu pour permettre a son corps de se remettre de ses émotions. Pendant un court instant, elle s'allongea paisiblement sur l'herbe avec le regard plongé dans les étoiles alors que les souvenirs continuaient d'affluer. Une pléthore de sentiments et de sensations se mélangeait dans une partie de son cerveau. Dormir était une partie douloureuse de la journée, les cauchemars ne cessaient de venir la hanter pendant son sommeil comme la mort de Omid et Kenny. La plupart du temps, elle se réveillait en sueur avec un air paniqué.

Pendant la soirée, elle continuait la lecture de son magazine qui la permettait d'oublier pendant quelques minutes cette journée traumatisante. Le loisir était comme un mur qui empêchait les envahisseurs de pénétrer dans son jardin secret. Au beau milieu de la nuit, elle entendait une petite sonorité musicale qui illuminait tout le campement. Alors que les corbeaux croassaient, elle s'approchait prudemment vers la source du bruit, armée de sa fidèle carabine. Elle sillonnait les baraquements dans la pénombre telle la mort qui allait rendre une dernière visite à ses victimes. Dans une des tentes fermées se trouvait AJ qui dormait sereinement sur un sac de couchage. À côté de la fermeture éclair était marqué en feutre noir : " DK ". Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'avança, la lumière devenait de plus en plus vive, des sons de percussions résonnaient dans ses tympans. Le pas après l'autre, Clem tomba face à un grand feu de camp primitif entouré de petites pierres. Autour se trouvaient tous ses camarades dont Brunei qui dialoguait passivement avec Wallon. Johan intercepta son arrivée et lui fit une petite place sur un rondin de bois. Elle accepta timidement avec un léger sourire tout en émettant un banal " Merci " vers cet être encore plus réservé qu'elle. Un petit vent froid parcourait les vallées et faisait un sifflement terrifiant. Clem se blottissait contre le feu, un élément autant régénérateur que destructeur. Wallon se leva alors, attirant l'attention des membres :

" Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Grâce à DK ici présente, nous avons pu nous échapper de cet enfer qui était devenu quotidien… mais nous avons perdu aussi une amie qui nous était chère. Je souhaiterais que son sacrifice ne soit pas vain et que Randall soit jugé et exécuté pour ses méfaits. " Clem baissa la tête vers les flammes salvatrices alors que beaucoup observaient la jeune fille d'un œil bienveillant.

" Mais nous devons parler d'un sujet plus grave encore. Brunei m'a parlé d'un plan de DK qui pourrait s'avérer Intéressant. J'attends juste votre jugement " L'excès de salive l'obligea a s'arreter un court moment. Parmi les combattants, beaucoup grommelaient activement dans leurs barbes : " La gamine va nous donner des ordres ? " était la question qui se démarquait le plus de ce brouhaha instable. Forte de cette conclusion, Clementine se leva, déterminée et sûre d'elle face a la lumière bienfaitrice. Beaucoup étaient surpris, d'autres justes sceptiques.

" Écoutez-moi, on est tous adultes ici. Ne commençons pas à nous diviser, ce n'est pas le moment " commença-t-elle, Wallon acquiesça tout en demandant un retour au calme.

" Comme vous, je ne souhaite que la mort de Randall et de cette pourriture d'Arvo. Mais pour cela, encore faut-il un plan. "

" On vous écoute " ajouta un des combattants.

" Bien. Normalement, Randall et son équipe vont revenir avec des véhicules jusqu'au fort pour pouvoir récupérer les fournitures qu'ils ont laissées. Du campement, on peut apercevoir le fort. On pourra alors se rendre au fort quand les esclavagistes de Randall arriveront pour pouvoir ensuite les pister jusqu'à leur campement. "

" Et pour le camp ? " demanda le même combattant légèrement bougon.

" On devra le quitter mais on pourra revenir plus tard quand on se sera vengé de ces salopards. Par contre, on aura besoin du plus d'hommes possibles pendant l'affrontement final " finit-elle. Un long silence plana au-dessus de leurs têtes et représenter l'intense réflexion des combattants, leurs cerveaux cogitant à toute allure. Le calme fut brisé quand une femme assez jeune dotée d'une longue chevelure blonde monopolisa la parole :

" Ça me convient. Qu'en pensez-vous ? "

Après cela, un certain Dwayne se leva et tendit sa main vers la jeune fille. Fortuite de ce retournement de situation. Elle empoigna sa puissante main tout en le regardant d'en bas sans pour autant s'écraser face à sa supériorité physique. Il avait le crâne rasé, un torse assez peu développé et un corps qui semblait très agile comme beaucoup il avait une petite barbe complète. Face au feu, son corps ondulait par rapport aux flammes tournoyantes, symbole d'une soudaine renaissance.

" Sira a raison, je pense que c'est une bonne idée " Il dégageait une certaine présence, un charisme qui s'accordait parfaitement a ses ambitions démesurées. Brunei observait l'effet de groupe avec interrogation, il suffisait qu'un seul homme affirme son statut pour que la plupart décident de le suivre.

" Très bien. Allons dormir maintenant, demain sera une longue journée " déclara Wallon a ses semblables. Le vent froid du nord soufflait amèrement sur ces âmes perdues et faisait vaciller le feu qui faiblissait de plus en plus. La cime des arbres se penchait face à la violence des forces de la nature. Clem s'accrochait avec vivacité à son manteau tout en dirigeant vers la tente vert kaki qui lui était destinée. Le peuple se dispersa Aussitôt pour rejoindre leurs quartiers, des regards s'échangeaient entre ce Dwayne et d'autres membres du groupe ont travers les épais buissons qui les séparaient. De toute évidence, il y avait une certaine complicité qui se dessinait sur leurs visages. Après plusieurs minutes d'escapade pour rejoindre son lit de fortune, Clem entra dans sa tente privée. Mécaniquement, elle déposa son cartable à l'entrée de son espace privée qui était sommairement meublé. Il y avait un sac de couchage qui se trouvait sur la terre humide ainsi qu'une grande lampe torche dont la batterie vide prenait une place considérable. À travers ses yeux vitreux, Clem voyait en ce lieu un autel dédié à son intimité et a sa tranquillité. AJ se trouvait endormi juste a coté, le corps enveloppé dans un drap marron. Clem sentait son cœur se réchauffer quand ses yeux se déposaient sur cet être si fragile et innocent :

" Coucou toi " murmura-t-elle tout bas avec un léger sourire. Du bout de ses doigts frigorifiés, elle caressa avec délicatesse la peau du jeune nourrisson pour ensuite le mettre à proximité d'elle. Alors qu'elle s'immisçait dans son sac de couchage, ce silence permettait aux pensées de refaire surface dans son esprit pour revenir la hanter de l'intérieur. À cause de cela, dormir était la pire des peines. Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Clementine somnolait dans son tombeau, un bruit de bourdonnement accompagnait le souffle brutal du vent qui sillonnait les vallées. Elle avait l'impression que ce bruit devenait de plus en plus proche comme un démon qui venait la chercher pour les péchés qu'elle avait commis. Or, ce n'était rien de tel mais seulement des mots qui s'entremêlaient avec le crépitement de leurs torches. Pris d'une inquiétude certaine, Clem sortit de son lit Aussitôt pour se précipiter vers son revolver. Pendant qu'elle se collait contre l'ouverture de sa tente, elle sentait son pouls devenir de plus en plus fort, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Les jambes fléchies, elle s'engouffra dans la tempête tumultueuse qui la fit vaciller plus d'une fois. À cause du vent qui venait obstruer sa vision, ses yeux se plissèrent et suivaient aveuglément la lumière au bout du tunnel. Dans cette pénombre, seul un profond silence de mort régnait en maître. Clementine se dépêcha de se déplacer vers cette boule de feu perchée au sommet d'un bâton en bois. Son esprit enténébré ne pouvait apercevoir au loin que quelques silhouettes qui échangeaient une conversation à l'extérieur du campement. Clem s'allongea dans la neige naissance derrière un buisson en prenant bien soin de la furtivité qu'elle faisait preuve. Malgré les parasites naturels, elle déchiffra les rares phrases qu'elle pouvait entendre :

" Dwayne, tu es sûr que ce soit une bonne idée ? "

" Wallon est un homme dangereux, ses ambitions dépassent l'ensemble du groupe. Crois-moi, mieux vaux s'en débarrasser qu'avoir un homme comme lui dans notre groupe ".

" Je ne sais pas, le groupe va se poser des questions et ce n'est pas le moment. " Cette voix féminine coordonnait parfaitement avec la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds.

" Sira, écoute-moi bien, personne ne s'en rendra compte. On dira qu'il a décidé de partir en ermite dans la foret " Clementine dégaina son pistolet et le déposa a coté d'elle, la tête enfouie dans la neige. Le froid caressait sa peau et la rendait beaucoup plus dur et compact, la douleur était aussi perçante qu'une entaille causée par la pointe d'une lame. Quand elle se releva, le duo avait disparu tels des fantômes dans le blizzard naissant. De plus, leurs traces de pas se dirigeaient exclusivement vers le campement ce qui provoqua chez elle une certaine frayeur. Wallon était peut-être un rustre et un maladroit mais les hommes le respectaient. Pour aller plus vite, elle marchait directement dans les fossés creusés par leurs pas pour finalement atteindre le mur d'enceinte.

" _Wallon ne se doute de rien, je dois me dépêcher_ " pensa-t-elle en poussant la porte primitive de la barricade. Le bois dur avait des dizaines d'échardes qui ne demandaient qu'à pénétrer dans l'épiderme de la jeune fille. Même la nature elle-même pouvait s'avérer dangereuse contre ses propres créations mais ne fait-on pas partie de la nature ?

Sira et le mystérieux Dwayne s'approchaient dangereusement vers la tente de Wallon, leurs bruits de pas provoquaient un effet de crépitement désagréable. La lumière de la lune reflétait sur la neige et offrait un paysage magnifique à tous les potentiels spectateurs. La jeune fille suivait le duo avec témérité dans la neige, le revolver a la main.

" Bonjour Wallon " entendit-elle au loin dans l'épaisse brume qui se profitait à l'horizon.

" Tu veux me parler Dwight ? " ajouta Wallon terrifié, les yeux exorbités. Il avait les joues qui se creusaient à cause du froid. Son regard perdu s'adressait autant à son agresseur qu'a la jeune femme tirée tout droit d'un conte de fées.

" Wallon, que fais-tu debout a une heure aussi tardive ? "

" Je pourrais te poser la même question "

" C'est moi qui pose les questions ici " il s'élança vers l'homme du nord, un couteau aiguisé a la main et pointé vers l'avant. Clem pointa son pistolet au bon moment et actionna la détente sans aucun état d'âme en direction de son thorax. Le cadavre tomba aux pieds de sa victime, alors abasourdi par une interruption aussi abrupte. Le sang qui se délogeait de son torse faisait une combinaison de couleurs surprenantes avec son environnement : Le rouge vif et le blanc. Clem abaissa le canon de son pistolet alors fumant pour finalement le remettre dans la poche de sa veste.

" Rien de blessé ? " demanda Clementine inquiète. Ses sourcils froncés montraient une réelle empathie envers son camarade.

" Ça serait à moi de te dire sa. Merci de m'avoir sauvé… je crois que l'on est quitte " dit-il en ouvrant l'ouverture de sa tente. Son regard était posé vers cette jeune femme innocente qui avait assisté à toute la scène. Un certain lien s'était créé entre elle et cet ancien déménageur. Clem s'abaissa vers le corps froid de Dwight pour empoigner le couteau encore inutilisé.

" Tu t'appelles Sira c'est sa ? Écoute-moi bien, ne révèle à personne ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Je compte sur ta discrétion " affirma Wallon en faisant une tentative de persuasion. Clem la défia du regard d'un air assez hautain, presque effrayant et le couteau n'aidait en rien. On pouvait voir toute la frayeur et la débandade dans ses gestes. Celle-ci s'éclipsa Aussitôt après avoir hoché de la tête en signe de compréhension. Clem soupira un bon coup, soulagée mais aussi gênée, un certain malaise se voyait dans ses yeux.

" Ça va DK ? "

" Oui oui, c'est juste que je déteste jouer un rôle. Pour le corps, on en fait quoi ? "

" On va s'en débarrasser dans les bois, c'est trop dangereux de le garder ici ".

" Avec cette tempête ? " S'exclama DK dans un élan de mécontentement. Soudainement, une bourrasque de vent la prit par surprise tandis que sa casquette manquait de s'envoler. Wallon attrapa son agresseur avec une aisance extraordinaire pour ensuite le mettre sur le dos. Fur a mesure qu'il avançait, un filet de sang disgracieux coulait par le trou de sa tête. Ils repassèrent par le sentier et jetèrent le macchabée derrière le campement au milieu des arbres. Le corps fut jeté tel un sac de patate pour finir s'applatir contre un rocher dans une musicalité des plus accueillantes.

" Les rôdeurs s'occuperont de lui " ajouta Wallon en se débarrassant du sang qu'il avait sur les mains. Le déménageur lui fit un dernier regard d'adieu avant de rejoindre définitivement le camp. Clem n'en revenait pas d'avoir participé à la disparition d'un corps, c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait cela et ce n'était probablement pas la dernière. De nombreux nuages passèrent devant la lune obscurcissant davantage le campement et dramatisant l'atmosphère déjà pesante. Lorsque Clem arriva à ses quartiers, elle fit un signe de la main à Wallon avant de s'engouffrer dans sa tente pour renouveler l'expérience encore une fois. Quand la fatigue commença à gagner peu à peu son esprit, elle se chloroforma naturellement dans son sac de couchage en attendant qu'un autre jour ne commence dans ce cycle de survie perpétuelle. Chaque jour suffisait sa peine.

2 jours, 12 heures et 35 minutes passèrent après ce léger " incident ", c'est ce que Clementine avait compté au fil des jours. Elle énumérait les jours comme si cela avait une signification pour elle, peut-être le temps qu'elle aura mis pour tous les abattre. C'était une journée froide et humide, la tempête s'était déplacée vers le sud pour le remplacer par un magnifique bleu azur qui se reflétait sur les lames des couteaux. Le temps reprenait son cours pour finalement se réhabituer à un rythme de vie beaucoup plus banal. Visuellement, le campement avait assez peu avancé à part la grande barricade qui venait d'être construite sous les injonctions de Wallon qui devenait de plus en plus autoritaire. Le camp avait une allure calme et paisible mais son cœur était corrompu par l'impatience et la haine. Clem elle-même était génitrice de cette malédiction qui s'abattait sur eux. La disparition de Dwayne ne faisait qu'empirer les négociations entre Wallon et les autres membres, suspecté de l'avoir assassiné. Pour l'instant, ce n'était qu'une vague rumeur qui circulait entre les individus par du " Bouche-à-oreille ".

Clem était en train de donner à manger à AJ, tout en lui susurrant à l'oreille des mots réconfortants. Le nourrisson était choyé et aimé par sa " grande sœur " tandis que le lien entre eux devenait de plus en plus fort. Faute de lait maternel, elle se contentait d'une barquette de lait trouvée par le groupe de récupération. C'était l'un des rares moments de la journée ou la douceur et la délicatesse avaient une réelle signification, pas de simples valeurs oubliées en temps de guerre. Tout à coup, le calme fut brisé par de violents retentissements à l'extérieur de ce havre de paix. Elle embarqua sa hache pour la mettre à ceinture et s'adressa au premier homme venu :

" Jason, c'est quoi ce bordel ? " demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

" Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz. Wallon est en train de se faire destituer, voilà ce qu'il se passe. Si rien ne se passe, ça va être la guerre dans pas longtemps " dit-il secoué mais encore réaliste. Cet ancien militaire avait déjà connu des rébellions et des mutineries, son regard était un livre à ciel ouvert.

" De quoi il est critiqué ? " demanda-t-elle naïvement, comme si de rien n'était. Ses mains ne cessaient de s'entrechoquer causé par le stress et le surplus d'émotions.

" Paraît-il qu'il a tué Dwight. Ça ne le ressemble pas trop, M'enfin je pense que je devrais me barrer avant qu'sa dégénère " Il recula d'un pas avant de se caler sur le tronc d'un arbre. Paisible, il coupait des rondelles de pommes avec un couteau et les mangeait progressivement. Clem se rapprocha de la foule en colère alors que Wallon essayait de calmer le jeu avec des arguments fallacieux. Le duo de survivants avait le regard qui se croisait, Wallon la faisait clairement comprendre de ne pas intervenir tandis que Clem avait la ferme intention de mettre fin à ce vacarme insupportable. Le débat était porté sur la disparition de Dwight mais la jeune fille ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille.

" _Je dois intervenir, le groupe est en train de se déchirer_ " pensa-t-elle, les bras croisés. Le passé ne faisait que se répéter, l'humain était-il dissociable aussi aisément ?

" J'ai tué Dwight " dit-elle en haussant le ton. Ses mains embrassèrent ses cheveux pour remettre en place sa casquette rougissante. Wallon se positionna très légèrement sur le côté, permettant à Clem d'avancer plus encore vers le feu de camp. Ses gestes le trahissaient, il avait l'air d'avoir terriblement peur.

" Je lui collai une balle dans la tête et j'ai balancé son corps dans la forêt. Vous pouvez me tuer si vous voulez, de toute façon, je ne vis qu'avec l'espoir de me venger un jour. " Les paroles étaient rudes, pleines de sens et attiseur de haine. Elle ne ressentait aucune peur et n'avait aucune honte a les regarder dans les yeux. Or à la surprise générale, personne ne gémissait, ils y avaient seulement des chuchotements qui parcouraient la cour. DK n'était pas juste crainte mais aussi respectée, les prisonniers saluaient sa bravoure et son honnêteté.

" Elle a du cran cette gamine " entendit-elle dans la masse.

" Maintenant, je ne sais pas vous mais moi je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés en attendant qu'ils viennent nous tuer. On doit repartir au fort car on a repéré des traces de voitures. J'y vais avec Brunei dans quinze minutes. " Celui-ci était déjà parti depuis le début du discours et menaçait de revenir avec son paquetage sur le dos. DK soupira un bon coup, l'adrénaline sécrétée ne faisait qu'un avec son sang. La mort dans l'âme, tout le monde se dispersèrent telle une traînée de poudre. Clem avait la vague sensation d'avoir été écoutée et elle comptait bien se servir de cet avantage pour aller jusqu'au bout de ses projets. Alors que la cour se vidait peu à peu laissant un arrière-goût âpre d'incompréhension, elle se dirigea alors la jeune Sira qui se cachait timidement derrière une tente. Celle-ci était habillée d'un sweat à capuche et d'une ceinture contenant une arme a feu à son bassin. Elle s'approcha légèrement mais en gardant cependant une distance préventive : "Tu peux t'occuper de AJ pendant mon absence ? "

La jeune fille rabattit alors sa capuche sur ses tresses blondes :

" Oui bien sûr, j'aime bien les enfants, je travaillais dans une crèche avant de finir. Ici " Elle fit un léger mouvement de tête fort distingué alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir.

" Sira ? "

" Oui ?"

" Je n'oublie pas. Encore une erreur et je ne serais pas aussi gentille " ajouta-t-elle en équipant la carabine sur son épaule. Clem la défia du regard pendant quelques secondes avant de faire un petit sourire ironique peu flatteur. L'ambiance avait furieusement chuté en même temps que la température extérieure. Clem se retourna alors et s'approcha près du lieu de rendez-vous qui se caractérisait par un baril en feu. Ses mains frigorifiées venaient se coller contre la chaleur naturelle, procurant un plaisir immense. Clem pouvait voir Brunei en train de se coltiner un énorme sac à dos qui semblait faire aisément le poids de la jeune fille. Il avait avec lui quelques hommes volontaires à cette excursion défensive, tous enjoués et relativement jeunes. Wallon avait soigneusement enveloppé dans sa main droite une grande hache de sapeur-pompier reconnaissable à sa couleur rouge et blanche. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et les vêtements en lambeaux, comme si la terre entière lui avait roulé dessus.

" On y va ? " redemanda la jeune adolescente, non pas pressée d'en découdre avec les rôdeurs mais de mettre un terme à cette folie qui ne cessait de suivre tous ses déplacements.

" Quand tu veux ma belle. " Annonça-t-il en chavirant presque sur le côté et éclaboussant par la même occasion un peu de boue sur le bas côté.

" Je te suis Brunei, c'est toi l'adulte ici " dit-elle en bafouant presque son autorité avec un large sourire qui lui était destiné.

" Petite démone va. Bon allez, on y va ! " beugla-t-il tout en préconisant à son groupe d'être les plus silencieux possible. Chaque pas produisait un son liquide qui était en symbiose avec la nature. Plus Clem s'éloignait du camp et plus la culpabilité qui était ancrée en elle devenait forte, ses pensées étaient excessivement focalisées sur AJ.

" _Elle n'a pas intérêt à faire du mal à AJ_ " pensa-t-elle en enjambant de grands rondins de bois. Pendant une longue partie du trajet, la jeune fille était mise à l'écart. Si la fin du monde n'était pas venue sonné à leur porte, ce sentier aurait probablement été un lieu de promenade très réputé. Les seuls habitants qui côtoyaient encore cet endroit étaient les maigres rôdeurs qui passaient à travers champs sans se soucier de ces envahisseurs. La forêt était sombre et lugubre, la lumière du soleil peinait à traverser les grandes épines de pins extravagantes. La jeune fille était pensive, quelques fois terrifiante à bien des égards. Assez régulièrement, les rôdeurs qui s'approchaient un peu trop de son esprit intime venaient tâter du bout de sa lame. Elle suffisait d'un geste souple et coordonné pour enlever tous le sang coagulé qui restait sur son engin de mort. Aussi impressionnante était-elle, Clem était rongée de l'intérieur et se faisait un sang d'encre d'une rare intensité. Sur la route, elle tomba sur un vestige d'une ancienne civilisation : La société américaine. L'humanité n'existait plus, les survivants n'étaient plus que les ombres d'eux-mêmes et portaient encore le fier flambeau de l'espèce humaine, alors sur le point de s'éteindre. Au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes de marche soutenue, ils finirent par arriver finalement au fort qui était maintenant jonché de cadavres de zombies et de soldats infectés. La boue avait capturé cette zone et embourbait les routes et les sentiers tout en émanant une odeur putride d'humidité et de décomposition. Une chose était sûre, c'était que la nature finissait toujours par reprendre ses droits, l'homme ne faisait que l'emprunter. Clem se baissa immédiatement au sol, ses mains ne faisant qu'un avec les feuillages et la terre. Brunei et son équipe en firent de même avec cependant une once de scepticisme qui se dessinait sur leurs visages.

" Trouvez-moi un rôdeur, tuez-le et ramenez le ici " ordonna-t-elle alors que sa voix commençât doucement à muer.

" Dis donc mademoiselle, on va se calmer tout de suite " ajouta alors le prénommé Hal, du haut de ses 18 ans d'errance.

" Tu veux vivre ? Alors fait ce que je te dis " finit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux sans la moindre crainte. Brunei se trouvait a coté, armé d'un petit sourire humoristique dissimulé derrière son épaisse barbe. Il cligna des yeux accompagné d'un mouvement rotatoire de sa main vers les fourrées.

" Allez fais ce qu'elle te dit, on n'a pas toute la journée."

Celui-ci se leva alors tout en rouspétant allégrement sur le trajet. Clem, elle, scrutait les horizons à la recherche d'informations en utilisant ses mains comme des jumelles.

" T'y es pas aller de main morte avec ce pauvre gosse. Enfin, il est plus grand que… " Soudainement, elle le coupa net dans son élan et lorgna du bout de ses yeux avisés les murs d'enceintes :

" Les rôdeurs ont été tués par des balles de gros calibres, regarde les impacts sur le mur " montra-t-elle du bout de sa casquette accrochée à son index. Ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés retombaient sur son visage et se collaient sur sa peau ensanglantée.

" M'okay je vois. Tourelle MK 256, j'ai déjà tiré avec un engin comme sa durant mon service militaire, c'était pas beau a voir " Soudainement, le son d'une brindille écrasait sur le sol arrivèrent jusqu'à leurs oreilles, provoquant un effet de panique immédiat. Clem, Brunei et le jeune Jason dégainèrent tous leurs revolvers alors que Hal sortit de l'ombre avec un rôdeur fraîchement tué en témoignage de sa contribution.

" On en fait quoi maintenant ? " interloqua-t-il, légèrement décontenancé. Il avait un grand bandeau rouge qui empêchait ses longs cheveux fins de bloquer son champ de vision. D'une certaine manière, il contestait la récente prise de pouvoir de la jeune fille alors que celle-ci n'en tirait aucune fierté.

" On va l'ouvrir au niveau du ventre et vous allez vous badigeonner de son sang et de ses viscères " annonça t-elle calmement et d'un ton très distant, sans faire d'ambiguïté. Les jeunes garçons de fermes tirèrent une grimace intérieure pendant quelques secondes, comme immobilisés sous l'impulsion de leurs esprits. Etrangement, la seule option qui s'offrait a eux était cette hachette plaçait stratégiquement sur le ventre du corps pourrissant. Hal regardait la nature et les arbres avec un profond intérêt, les grandes épines de pins venaient se planter à travers les tissus de son bandeau. Peut-etre avait-il peur de franchir ce cap, la limite de l'horreur ? Spectatrice de ce spectacle désolant, Clem perdit patience et déroba sa hache de guerre ancrée dans le sol. Elle lança un dernier regard autour d'elle avant d'enfoncer la tête de fer dans le ventre du cadavre et de diriger son mouvement vers l'avant. Cette odeur pestilentielle qui se dégageait de cette chose attirait tous les insectes encore vivants de cette zone. Brunei s'auto-oxygénait avec son manteau collé au niveau de son nez pour s'en servir comme masque a gaz. Inconsciemment, ses yeux injectés de sang étaient posés sur une magnifique tulipe rouge, symbole d'une nature encore vierge. Clem plongea ses mains dans ses entrailles alors qu'un souffle putride et horrifique se dégageait de ses intestins comme un ballon dégonflé. Clem mit sa tête sur le côté, victime de cette attaque frontale. Les jeunes Jason et Hal la regardaient comme un animal en cage, une créature des plus extraordinaires et exotiques. Ses regards se croisaient et partageaient un fort sentiment d'incertitude et de dégoût.

La jeune fille se tartina le visage et le corps comme elle le ferait avec de la pâte a tartiné sur un quignon de pain. Ses gestes n'étaient pas improvisés mais préparés très à l'avance, soucieuse de ses faits.

" Que personne ne se précipite surtout " railla-t-elle avec un grand sourire carnivore qui se complétait avec ses tatouages ensanglantés.

" J'y vais. Mais dis-moi, ou est-ce que tu as appris sa ? " ébruita-t-il en soulevant un passé des plus tumultueux. Pendant qu'elle saisissait une grande poignée de chairs, elle se décida à prendre la parole :

" Quand j'étais petite, je me suis retrouvé seule avec un homme qui m'accompagnait. Il m'a mis ces trucs sur mes vêtements et on a traversé la horde sans aucun danger. " Expliqua-t-elle en barbouillant les restes dans son dos. Il fit un frémissement terrible quand le tout fut déposé, provoquant chez lui un effet immédiat de peur et de fraîcheur.

" Ça va aller, j'ai fait sa trois fois déjà. Quatre maintenant " conclut t-elle en faisant un signe de la main vers les jeunes hommes alors que ceux-ci les regardaient avec effroi. Le mouvement fut monotone, presque lassant jusqu'à l'aboutissement de ses œuvres d'art.

Brunei se leva en levant le menton vers le bâtiment complètement détruit par l'incendie. Son ancienne couleur blanche avait complètement disparu pour ne laisser apparaître que cet aspect noirâtre et suant sur la surface de l'hôpital. La suie l'avait complètement ravagé. Clem dévala la pente tout en n'hésitant pas à utiliser la robustesse de Brunei pour se rattraper. Le plus dur était l'atterrissage, ses pieds s'embourbèrent compendieusement dans les marais artificiels.

" Dispersion. Jason et Hal, vous allez fouiller les rôdeurs et inspecter la zone. DK et moi, on va voir à l'intérieur " dit-il en incluant Clem dans son petit délire militaire. Elle haussa les épaules vers eux pour finalement s'engouffrer dans l'entrepôt qu'elle s'était jurée de ne pas revenir. À L'intérieur, le même calme régnait que celui de la mort. Quant à elle, les émissaires de la faucheuse ne se trouvaient jamais bien loin. Les râlements douloureux des morts parcouraient les pièces en léchant les murs avec un écho presque divin. À la lumière du jour, le hangar ressemblait étrangement à la même salle dans laquelle Carver avait fini cruellement sa vie. Brunei fouillait caisses par caisses en espérant trouver des objets utiles comme des trousses de secours ou d'autres armes a feu. Au fond de son âme se trouvait encore une lueur d'espoir de retrouver ses camarades disparus et abandonnés dans l'hôpital militaire. Clem tenait soigneusement la crosse rugueuse de son revolver tout en inspectant chaque recoin de cet entrepôt. Quand elle se retourna, elle tomba nez à nez avec Brunei qui laissa échapper un cri fort peu viril. La jeune fille abaissa le pistolet pour le remettre dans sa poche et en lui soutirant une petite frayeur.

" Rien ici, allons dehors " dit-il en se dirigeant prudemment vers la cour principale.

" Tu as toujours le comics que je t'ai donné ? " demanda t-il afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

" Oui je l'ai lu entièrement mais je déteste quand il y a marqué : A suivre, on est obligé d'attendre "

" Ouai.. je sais pas si j'en trouverais d'autres. Désolé ma grande " ajouta t-il en poussant vigoureusement la poignée de la porte coulissante vers l'extérieur. À leur grande surprise, toutes les tentes anciennement enracinées dans le sol avaient disparu. Ils y avaient seulement des grandes traces de pneus sur le sol et des trous creusés sur quatre extrémités. Ce lieu sentait l'agonie et la souffrance comme si tous les morts étaient enchaînés sur Terre, sans la moindre possibilité de trouver la rédemption. Clementine s'élança vers l'ancienne place publique sur lequel était installé une place commémorative a même le sol :

" Le fort Custer a été créé en 1917 sous le nom du Général Custer, célèbre combattant de la bataille de Little Big Horn. Cette place fut… " Le reste était illisible, les lettres étaient séparées des autres par une rouille naissante. Sans personne pour s'en occuper, le métal ne survivait pas à l'épreuve du temps contrairement aux humains qui se battaient toujours pour leur légitimité. Lorsqu'elle se releva, la scène de l'exécution d'un des soldats repassait devant ses yeux comme une cassette d'enregistrement se répétait en boucle. Elle secoua énergiquement la tête pour avertir Brunei de sa trouvaille tandis que celui-ci observait avec effervescence l'horizon.

" Brunei. Il y a des traces sur la route, on va juste les suivre et on arrivera jusqu'à leur campement. " Sur le sentier se trouvait une épaisse brume, une purée de pois qui commençait à se former dans les lieux à basses altitudes. L'odeur de l'incendie éteint venait se mélanger à ce brouillard pour venir les décontenancer. Clem pistait les traces évidentes à l'œil nu pour arriver seulement devant le Hangar. Ses compétences de pistages n'étant pas assez développées, elle ne voyait qu'un ramassis de boue et de feuilles tandis que d'autres pourraient y voir des indices formels.

" Brunei, tu es ou ? " dit-elle anxieuse au milieu de cet environnement inquiétant. Son pistolet était comme greffé à sa main, la pression qu'elle exerçait sur la crosse était tellement forte que sa main droite en était presque crispée. Celui-ci sortit des fougères armées de sa fidèle francisque ensanglantée. Clem observa l'humidité formée par l'hémoglobine de sa hache de pompier pour ensuite l'envoyer un message plus que clair à travers ses yeux.

" Et maintenant ? "

" Maintenant… on envoie Jason et Hal au campement pour les prévenir. On créera un avant-poste ici et on partira en expédition plus tard quand tout le monde sera prêt " annonça t-il avec un brin d'incertitude. Une volée de questions sans réponses lui traversait la tête.

" Wallon sera d'accord ? " demanda t-elle naïvement.

" Il était sur le point de se faire lyncher. Il n'a plus aucune autorité sur le campement " Cette phrase avait un aspect sombre et cachée qui laissa de marbre la jeune fille.

" Je vois. Donc tu prends sa place ? " lui envoya-t-elle à la figure accompagné d'un regard noir de dégoût.

" S'il le faut, tu pourras me seconder si tu veux " Elle se retourna mécaniquement sans lui donner sa réponse pour enjamber les grandes caisses qui menaient au hangar. Soudainement, le râle d'agonie devenait de plus en plus proche formant un écho dans l'entrepôt. Elle dégaina son arme à feu et sillonna les nombreux rayons avec un sang froid admirable. Ce qu'elle avait découvert dépassait de loin ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Pendant une seconde, ses pupilles se dilatèrent sous l'effet de surprise et de l'adrénaline sécrétée. Elle rangea alors son revolver pour le remettre dans sa poche. En face d'elle se trouvait un rôdeur dénué de vêtements pendu à une grande poutre. La peau défraîchie de son thorax était gravée au fer rouge et portée cette inscription : " Liar". Le corps continuait de gigoter dans tous les sens alors que ses mains et ses pieds étaient ligotés. La mort elle même n'avait pas réussi à capturer l'âme de ce défunt soldat mort sous des conditions particulièrement difficile. Elle empoigna la hache pour couper la corde. Le corps se fracassa contre le sol bétonné, détruisant par la même occasion une dizaine de ses os. Elle mit Aussitôt fin à ses jours alors que ses yeux s'humidifiaient de plus en plus sans pour autant que cela soit visible de l'extérieur. Elle se précipita vers la sortie alors que Brunei était en train de les briefer sous un soleil caché sous les nuages constants. Lorsque Clem débarqua, elle créa un profond malaise qui se ressentait au niveau de l'ambiance générale.

" On vous attend. On reste ici pour sécuriser l'entrepôt au cas où il y a encore des rôdeurs "

"Oui chef " disent-ils en faisant un mouvement latéral de la tête. Ils déguerpirent sur le feu de l'action tout en s'accrochant aux arbres et aux racines pour monter la pente. Clem avait les bras croisés, le regard vif et un faciès dur et sévère.

" Ce sont des gosses. Ils ne survivront pas avant la fin de l'hiver" dit-elle sèchement en grignotant des baies trouvées sur des arbres fruitiers. Brunei s'assit coté d'elle en sortant un couteau de sa poche et en taillant un morceau de bois. Les copeaux de bois s'envolaient dans tous les sens alors que le bâton prenait peu à peu la forme d'un visage incomplet.

" Peut être, peut être pas. J'essaye de les former comme je peux "

" Depuis que j'ai huit ans, je vois tous les gens que j'aime mourir autour de moi, sois de ma main, sois des rôdeurs ou d'autres humains. J'aimerais juste que cela n'arrive pas à toi " dit-elle tout en mastiquant bruyamment les petits fruits entreposés dans les paumes de ses mains.

" Tu veux me faire gober que ta une malédiction ou un truc du genre ? "

" Je veux pas que tu meures par ma faute comme Kenny, Jane… Lee. J'en ai juste assez "

" Et AJ ? "

" C'est pour lui que je me bats encore " augura t-elle. Elle se leva brusquement avec la lanière du fusil sur l'épaule. Elle envoya un petit sourire forcé vers son ami avant que ses zygomatiques ne se referment sur elle-même telle une porte funéraire antique. Brunei se propulsa vers l'avant avec une énergie de félin pour arriver jusqu'à la porte de l'hôpital. Les vitres étaient couvertes de suies, l'endroit était plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Brunei se plaqua contre le mur, la main sur la poignée et l'autre sur la crosse de son pistolet. Il attendait patiemment le signal de la jeune fille qui rechargeait le fusil en abaissant le loquet avec vivacité. Celle-ci fit un signe de la main, distinctif des forces armées. La porte s'ouvrit en grand alors qu'un grand nuage de poussière d'une couleur noirâtre en sortit. Les résidus se dispersèrent dans l'atmosphère et ne laissaient plus aucune trace visible de leurs apparitions


	10. La Horde

" C'est irrespirable la d'ans." Elle abaissa le canon de son fusil suite à la remarque peu judicieuse de son cher compagnon de route.

" On devrait attendre le groupe et après, on avisera. " Dit-elle en se déplaçant vers une tour de garde postée sur les remparts. Les grandes lianes et les autres plantes grimpantes prenaient possession des défenses pour ne laisser qu'un aspect verdâtre qui masquait les graffitis et les plaques militaires : " Interdit de pénétrer ". Le sens du mot " Interdit " avait beaucoup évolué depuis la fin de l'ère des hommes. Elle posa le premier pied sur la barre de l'échelle et monta après souplesse et courage les nombreuses autres. Elle se dévoua corps et âme à sa tache, laissant de coté la peur du vide et du vertige. Son souffle devenait de plus en plus court, la tour était bien plus grande que ce que la jeune croyait. Lorsqu'elle arriva au bout, un panorama magnifique s'exposa devant elle : à cette hauteur, il était aisé d'apercevoir la taille conséquence de cet ancien fort et les forêts vierges qui s'étalaient jusqu'à l'horizon. Elle se blottissait contre la lumière du mirador et profitait de son avantage stratégique pour pouvoir repérer des traces de voitures. Le sillon des roues dans la boue rendait l'enquête beaucoup plus facile. Il était assez fréquent de voir des rôdeurs surgirent de la foret pour venir s'empaler contre les défenses du fort, un amoncellement de rôdeurs morts pourrissaient au soleil en attendant que des charognards ne viennent les picorer. Le bruit de ses dents qui se claquaient les unes aux autres la rendait d'autant plus nerveuse, l'endroit n'était qu'un vaste cimetière de souvenirs. Alors qu'elle contemplait le sublime paysage, plusieurs coups de feu retentirent subitement à l'orée de la forêt. Une bonne vingtaine de soldats s'affranchissaient de la frontière des taillis pour ensuite se coltiner les nombreux rôdeurs qui encerclaient le fort. Clem se dépêcha alors de descendre à l'échelle le plus rapidement possible alors que Brunei se préparait pour un ultime combat. Il avait l'air déterminé, le regard nourrit par la peur de l'inconnue et de cette attente désespérée.

" Ils sont tous la. Ils portent tous des gros sacs " Une goutte de sang coulait le long du front de Brunei alors que celui-ci allait ouvrir la porte électronique.

" Bien. Établissons un camp juste ici et on partira demain au lever du jour " Au moment où il appuya sur ce fameux bouton rouge, un grand bruit d'alarme se déclencha tandis que les grands portiques de sécurités s'ouvrirent lentement vers elle telle les portes du paradis. Wallon dirigeait son groupe avec une main de fer, la plupart portaient de grands sacs de sur leurs dos. Les plus costauds devaient transporter les tentes et les blessés sur leurs épaules. Clementine esquissa un petit sourire devant l'arrivée de ce régiment d'infanterie revenant de la guerre. Wallon fit un signe de la main à celle-ci avant de déposer tous les sacs de nourritures sur le côté. Tous les prisonniers passaient devant le point de contrôle et installèrent les premières tentes dépliables. Clem restait devant la porte en attendant avec impatience la jeune Sira alors que tous les autres la regardaient de travers sans vraiment accorder la moindre importance a, elle, Sira était derrière tous les autres, le regard plongé vers le nourrisson qui était alimenté par un petit biberon qu'il suçait a vive allure. Ses yeux se scintillèrent quand elle vit le petit homme bougeait de tout son être dans l'étreinte majestueuse de Sira. Celle-ci le déposa délicatement dans ses bras avant de déguerpir fougueusement. Clem semblait s'amuser comme une enfant avec un jouet dans les mains sauf que ce n'était pas un être fait de plastique mais de chair et de sang.

" Fermez la porte ! " beugla-t-elle à un membre de son groupe posté devant le panneau de contrôle. Au même moment, la porte se referma dans un concert de grincements et de bruits métalliques. Wallon, lui, était refermé sur lui même avec une carte de la région à la main et marmonnait des choses inaudibles pour les mortels. Brunei se trouvait juste en face de lui, les deux anciens collègues de travail se comportaient comme chien et chat.

" On a assez de nourritures pour deux jours grand maximum. Il va falloir aller chasser. " Clem arrivait au bon moment, l'intérêt de la discussion éveilla son esprit jusqu'alors endormi. Ils étaient assis sur des chaises pliables a même le sol, des petites gouttelettes d'eaux commencèrent a tomber du ciel afin d'arroser le royaume des humains. Wallon releva sa tête comme alerté par l'arrivée de la jeune fille et tapota le dossier de la chaise juxtaposée a lui. Clem s'assit, perplexe :

" Un problème ? " adjura-t-elle en levant un sourcil rebelle.

" Effectivement, nous n'avons plus assez de nourritures pour tout le monde. Nous avons juste assez pour quelques jours " ajouta alors Wallon, troublé par cette nouvelle accablante.

" Je pars chasser, je vais prendre seulement quelques volontaires "dit-il ensuite juste après. La pluie s'intensifiait, la clémence n'était pas de leur côté.

" Je pars avec toi " répliqua t-elle calmement au fameux chef de groupe avec la ferme intention de partir en expédition avec lui.

" Très bien. On part dans une heure, prépare-toi " La jeune fille s'éclipsa Aussitôt et se reposa mélancoliquement sur le banc qu'elle avait apprivoisé lors des rares moments de repos que Randall permettait. Une partie de son esprit était guidée par la volonté de s'occuper de AJ comme son propre frère tandis que l'autre ne pensait qu'au sang qu'elle voulait verser, le sang de ses tortionnaires.

Une heure longue et épuisante se déroula sous les yeux de Clementine. Le camp était maintenant construit, les tentes était déposées a même le sol pour pouvoir passer seulement une nuit. Elle ôta sa casquette de sa chevelure pour la prendre dans la paume de sa main. Sur la partie blanche de son couvre-chef, des petites gouttes de sang en étaient imprégnées.

" _Lee… je crois que je vais enfin pouvoir assouvir ma vengeance_ " pensa-t-elle dans sa tête en lançant sur son visage traumatisé un sourire mesquin. Soudainement, une voix lointaine retentissait à travers la petite vingtaine de personnes qui se trouvaient au même endroit.

" DK ! On y va ! " Elle s'extirpa subitement de ses pensées avant d'empoigner la garde de la hache. Ses pas étaient lourds et coordonnés, sa main recoiffait sa casquette de toute l'humidité que les tissus avaient absorbée. AJ était soigneusement étalé dans une serviette et elle même se trouvant dans une tente à l'abri du vent et du froid. Wallon était accompagné de quatre hommes dont leurs noms lui étaient inconnus. Leurs épaules étaient meurtries par les sangles de leurs fusils qui se voyaient à travers les plis de leurs vêtements. Clem étala son regard sur tout le campement afin de garder une bonne image de cet esprit de groupe soudée, guidée par un même objectif. Etait-ce une bonne idée de sacrifier le peu de personnes encore en vie pour une histoire de vengeance ? Cette question trottinait dans sa tête sans vouloir partir. Le contubernium de soldats se regroupa autour de la grande porte métallique qui s'ouvrit à leur arrivée. La jeune fille prit alors une profonde inspiration et s'engouffra dans la fente de la porte. Wallon fit un signe de la main vers les fourrées, le visage accablé et anéanti. La petite brise journalière caressait la peau alors que les gouttes ruisselaient dans leurs cheveux boueux. Au milieu du trajet, un soldat apeuré prit alors la parole afin d'exprimer ses craintes. Ses mains miteuses tremblaient abondamment ce qui faisait vaciller le canon de sa carabine :

" Chef, Vous croyez que l'on a une chance de gagner contre eux ? " demanda t-il franchement. Ses yeux fixaient d'abord la jeune fille qui ne montrait aucune crainte. Il détourna ensuite son regard vers les cimes infranchissables des arbres.

" Je ne sais pas. Si on ne le fait pas, ce sont eux qui viendront pour nous. Imagine ce qu'ils feront de nous si nous nous faisons encore capturer ? Je préfère encore mourir plutôt que de redevenir esclave " Il lança une œillade commotionnée vers lui avant de reprendre la marche. Clem resta silencieuse, le calme de la forêt avait usé de son charme pour divertir son esprit. Sur le trajet, les arbres étaient recouverts d'une mousse visqueuse sur lequel des rôdeurs étaient accrochés. Ils brandissaient leurs bras aguicheurs vers leurs directions, les orbites presque rongés par les vers. Le bruit de leur râle émettait un son semblable à la mort elle-même. La jeune fille dégaina alors son couteau et planta le premier d'un trait net vers son cerveau.

" Nous sommes plus intelligents qu'eux, c'est un vieil ami qui me l'a appris " dit-elle en retirant sa lame. La forêt était vierge d'animaux, de buissons ou de plantes susceptibles de fournir de la nourriture. Pire encore, des cadavres de cerfs et de chiens déchiquetés parsemaient la terre meuble de la sylve dense. Wallon abaissa l'un de ses genoux sur le sol tout en tâtant le cou d'une des bêtes.

" Ils se sont fait mordre " annonça t-il en érigeant un soupçon d'inquiétude sur son visage. Il pointa de son doigt biscornu la morsure sur la chair pourrissante de ce pauvre cerf inoffensif.

" Quoi d'autre ?" questionna-t-elle en voyant son visage empirer de secondes en secondes. Les autres soldats étaient postés vigoureusement derrière eux et usaient de leurs perceptions pour apercevoir le moindre danger.

" Les rôdeurs s'apprêtaient à les dévorer mais quelque chose les a retenus " ajouta t-il en suivant les traces de pas qui se dirigeaient de plus en plus loin dans les broussailles.

" Ils ont suivi le bruit. Ça pourrait être les soldats de Randall qui faisaient une patrouille de routine. " Il cajolait le bout de sa barbe philosophale et ordonna ensuite d'une tonalité énergétique :

" C'est quoi vos noms ? "

" Moi c'est Tom et lui, c'est Thomas, on est frères "

" Bien. Vous allez ramasser les cadavres de ces bêtes et les amener au camp. DK et moi allons suivre les traces…"

" Avec un peu de chance, on tombera sur leur campement. " déclara la jeune fille en esquissant un petit sourire aimable et agréable pour qui veut bien la regarder. Les deux frères de sang agréèrent dans un mouvement commun de la tête. L'un lui agrippait les pattes arrière tandis que l'autre saisissait les pattes avant. Ils basculèrent leur bassin vers l'avant en même temps que leurs jambes ce qui créa un effet de basculement. Wallon les regardait se dépêtrer avec désespoir, le cadavre a pleine main. Il soupira pendant un long moment avant d'inspecter scrupuleusement les traces sur le sol. Sur son flanc droit se trouvait DK qui examinait cette étrange mousse qui sentait abondamment le souffre et le salpêtre. Elle récupéra un échantillon de cette mousse en découpant un morceau d'un coup net et sans bavure. La texture avait un aspect collant, particulièrement odorant et adhérent. La jeune fille était entièrement trempée, l'humidité qui régnait dans cette zone était pesante et harassante. Un grand bruit étrange et terrifiant sillonnait la vallée en accompagnement avec les gazouillis des oiseaux.

" Continuons, il est temps que cette folie s'arrête " compléta t-elle dans le silence mélodieux des chants sylvestres. Wallon se releva plus déterminé que jamais malgré cette fatigue passagère qui lui barrait la route. Le manque de nourriture commençait à peser sur son organisme. Sans dire un mot, son corps imposant traversait lentement la jungle sans demander son reste. Clem était atteinte d'une légère crise d'anxiété qui se remarquait à la façon dont elle tenait son fusil. Au même moment, un rôdeur sortit de l'ombre et s'apprêta à mordre son coéquipier distrait. La jeune fille appuya immédiatement sur la détente ce qui effraya tous les oiseaux dans les environs d'un kilomètre. Le son se perpétua dans toute la vallée pour finalement arriver jusqu'aux oreilles du campement, alors en proie à un blizzard des plus déroutants. Clem abaissa son arme, les bras tremblotants. Le corps rachitique tomba péniblement au sol, la bouche toujours encline a mordre quelqu'un. Wallon resta sonné pendant quelques secondes avant de se retourner vers elle avec un visage livide, le teint blanchâtre.

" Merci DK, je crois que c'est la troisième fois que tu me sauves la vie " dit-il en dessinant un sourire courbaturé sur son visage.

" Tu te sens bien ? Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas dormi ? " dit-elle avec insistance, l'écho du monde environnant se répétait dans ses tympans.

" Je sais plus, un jour peut être. je n'arrive plus à trouver le sommeil. Je… Je… " Il balbutia sur le côté avant de s'effondrer sur une très grosse pierre sommeillant pendant des siècles dans cette forêt lugubre.

" Repose-toi, je vais faire un feu " Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir dans les bois, son " supérieur " autoproclamé l'agrippa par le bras pour l'empêcher de partir s'aventurer dans des lieux inexplorés. Elle le regarda avec questionnement, les yeux exorbités et les sourcils en biais.

" Je vais bien, laisse moi le temps de me remettre sur pied " Clem restait droite face à lui avec une position passive et patiente. Le géant prit un grand élan et s'élança vers l'avant en s'aidant des branches d'arbres.

" Comment tu fais pour rester aussi active toute la journée ? " demanda t-il en faisant difficilement le premier pas vers l'avant.

" D'abord je suis plus jeune… et puis je crois que j'ai connu pire" Au même moment, la jeune fille aperçut l'allure des deux frères à travers les broussailles et les grandes lianes qui tombaient jusqu'au sol. Wallon commençait peu à peu à perdre son équilibre, ses pensées devenaient troubles et insipides. Elle fit un grand mouvement circulaire au niveau des bras tout en le surveillant de près afin d'éviter qu'il ne tombe de nouveau. Tom sortit de la pénombre, le sourire aux lèvres et le manteau tacheté de sang.

" Rentrons, la nuit est en train de tomber et il a besoin de repos. Il a trop forcé." ordonna t-elle en attendant l'approbation de celui-ci. Il hocha de la tête en s'agrippant à l'arbre du mieux qu'il pouvait. Assurément, il était au bord de l'évanouissement. Clem essayait de le soulever comme elle le pouvait sa force insuffisante n'arrivait pas à le déplacer sur une longue distance. La voyant en difficulté, Thomas prit alors le bras de Wallon pour le mettre sur son épaule. Son frère fit de même alors que les rôdeurs commençaient à s'approcher de plus en plus. La jeune fille s'isola alors du groupe pour assurer la protection du convoi. Les balles fusaient, les crânes éclataient et les morceaux s'éparpillaient pour venir redécorer la forêt primaire. Les feuilles tachetées de sang se courbaient sous le poids imposant de l'hémoglobine. Balle après balle, les rôdeurs tombaient lourdement au sol, impuissants devant la technologie humaine. Clem se rappelait des balles qu'elle avait tirées, que ce soit avec l'étranger qui l'avait capturée que pendant les nombreuses escapades. Au milieu de ce fracas terrible, Wallon tomba soudainement dans un profond sommeil, ou plutôt un évanouissement forcé. Tous ses muscles s'étaient relâchés ce qui rendait le voyage encore plus difficile alors que les muscles des rôdeurs, eux, étaient insensibles à la fatigue et a la douleur. Sur le flanc de montagne, ce n'était pas juste un amas de rôdeurs mais une horde entière qui s'apprêtait a prendre d'assaut le fort. Telle une vague déferlante détruisant tous sur son passage, les rôdeurs semaient la mort et la terreur dans la région. Clem sentit son bras se raidir devant le mouvement lassant et perpétuel du rechargement. De plus, le nombre de balles commençait à fondre comme neige au soleil. Voyant le nombre de rôdeurs augmentaient sans cesse, les deux frères commencèrent a paniquer sauvagement ce qui pouvait se traduire par un rythme respiratoire très important. Ses yeux exorbités regardaient avec inquiétude l'armée de la mort qui se dirigeait vers eux à toute allure. Le vacarme était telle que le bruit enchanteur de la forêt avait disparu, le râle éperdu des morts vivants se dispersait dans toute la vallée. Le convoi avançait beaucoup trop lentement par rapport à l'avancée des morts. Malgré leurs vivacités peu réactives, ils dévalèrent les pentes à toute vitesse. Un amas de corps rongés par la décomposition commença à s'agglutiner dans un même endroit créant ainsi un énorme tas agitant leurs membres décharnés. Le bruit était percutant, tout comme le manque de balles de Clementine. Celle-ci, paniquée et sentant son stress montait grandement, rangea son fusil dans son étui en cuir et dégaina sa hachette. Son regard était désemparé, une question se trottait dans sa tête : Allait-elle fuir lâchement pour sa vie en dépit de la vie de Wallon ou allait-elle faire le maximum pour le sortir de ce calvaire ? Le temps s'était comme suspendu. Les deux frères s'apprêtaient à partir, terrifiés et guidés par la peur et l'effroi de la mort elle-même. Clem tenait fermement sa hache, le cœur cependant toujours hésitant. Son faciès encore jeune et immature tendait davantage vers la réflexion que l'action directe. Or, le temps, c'est ce qui manquait cruellement. Alors que les hordes du mal s'approchaient, les deux frères la regardaient d'un air troublé et interrogatif.

5 : Individualisme : Fuir laissant Wallon a la mort

6 : Coopération : Rester et se battre en tentant de le sauver

( 5 : Si vous avez décidé de fuir : Clem se retourna d'un air biaisé, encore sous le choc de cet événement si soudain. Ses sentiments se cumulaient les unes aux autres, la peur prenait le dessus sur sa rationalité. Aucun mot n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche, son corps était entièrement tétanisé devant le bruit monstrueux des rôdeurs. Après un mouvement énergétique de la tête, elle se retourna vers Wallon avec l'intention de partir le plus rapidement possible. Son visage ne montrait aucune émotion, sa conscience était comme une vitre incrustée de sang dont la couleur n'arrivait pas a s'effacer. Wallon était inconscient tandis que les deux frères le lâchèrent sur le sol devant l'attitude individualiste de la jeune fille. Le corps tomba lourdement au sol, un pic d'émotions venait la piquer de plein fouet. Elle le regarda avec mélancolie et compassion, le corps ballant et l'esprit davantage torturé.

" Allons y " annonça t-elle impassible en faisant le premier pas. Elle se mit ensuite à courir à toute allure vers le camp tandis que ses compagnons la suivaient de près. Elle esquiva les branches d'arbres qui pouvaient s'avérer menaçantes ainsi que les nombreux autres dangers de la route. Pendant sa course effrénée, l'atroce bruit de douleur de son ancien partenaire retentissait à travers les cieux. Elle s'arrêta instantanément, les larmes aux bords des yeux. Les rôdeurs étaient en train de se délecter de la chair de cet homme dont seul son nom était reconnaissable. Son visage se crispa, ses yeux et son menton tremblaient laissant apparaître un sanglot étouffé. Un rôdeur la fixait, avec a sa bouche un énorme morceau de viande qui pendouillait. Un des frères s'approcha d'elle :

" DK, nous devons y aller, tu ne pouvais rien faire… " Elle se dégourdit instantanément les membres de son corps et hocha de la tête tout en assénant un " Ok. ok " automatisée et forcée. Avec le manche de sa veste, elle sécha les scintillements qui naissaient dans ses yeux alors que le rythme de ses déplacements devenait de plus en rapides. )

( 6 : Si vous avez décidé de rester : " Trop de gens sont morts par ma faute " murmura t-elle en dégainant le pistolet qui siégeait dans sa poche. D'un pas sur et déterminé, elle se déplaça vers Wallon qui était porté par les deux frères jumeaux. Ils se regardaient mutuellement avec une incompréhension partagée tandis que Clem comptait le nombre de balles qui restaient dans son chargeur. Alors que les rôdeurs devenaient de plus en proche, Clem se tenait droite comme un piquet et s'apprêtait à tirer avec son pistolet de fabrication américaine. Elle était aussi sérieuse que possible, comme si ses actes dissimulaient un désir cachait derrière ce masque impénétrable. Le temps commençait à se voiler de plus en plus comme si la météo était assimilée à son humeur. Elle tira plusieurs salves de balles qui vinrent se loger dans chaque rôdeur qui tenait encore debout. Alors qu'elle continuait à éjecter ses balles, la horde devenait de plus en plus dense et semblait conquérir la vallée à une vitesse prodigieuse. Tom lâcha alors le corps de Wallon et sombra face contre terre alors que Thomas dégaina sa longue machette encore neuve. Un premier rôdeur s'approcha en laissant derrière lui un grognement maléfique. La tête de hache de Clementine fit la connaissance de son crâne qui explosa à l'impact. Lorsqu'elle révéla sa tête, le nombre surdimensionné de rôdeur la fit presque perdre équilibre avant de se ressaisir.

" _Non pas encore… Non…_ " pensa t-elle alors qu'elle fit un premier pas vers l'arrière avec un air désespéré.

" DK, on doit y aller ! " cria Tom encore conscient de ses actes. Voyant sa faible réactivité, il la chopa par le col et la traîna dans le sens opposé. La jeune fille se débâta du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais sans succès.

" WALLON ! " hurla t-elle dans la forêt, les joues déjà humides par ses chaudes larmes. La prophétie était donc vraie, chaque personne qui lui était chère allait mourir un jour ou l'autre. Elle fit un grand mouvement de la main afin de se libérer de son emprise tout en lâchant un " Lâche moi !" haineux. Elle se mit ensuite à courir à toute allure vers le camp tandis que ses compagnons la suivaient de près. Elle esquiva les branches d'arbres qui pouvaient s'avérer menaçantes ainsi que les nombreux autres dangers de la route. Pendant sa course effrénée, l'atroce bruit de douleur de son ancien partenaire retentissait à travers les cieux. Elle s'arrêta instantanément, les larmes aux bords des yeux. Les rôdeurs étaient en train de se délecter de la chair de cet homme dont seul son nom était reconnaissable. Son visage se crispa, ses yeux et son menton tremblaient laissant apparaître un sanglot étouffé. Un rôdeur la fixait, avec a sa bouche un énorme morceau de viande qui pendouillait. Un des frères s'approcha d'elle :

" Je suis désolé DK, on était obligée… On ne pouvait pas rester la " dit-il avec une sincère compassion, le regard évitant cependant le sien. Clem continua sa route sans même prendre la peine de le répondre, ses pensées devenaient de plus en plus envahissantes. La scène se répétait dans sa tête comme un écran devant ses yeux. )

Sur le chemin du retour, elle terrassa un rôdeur qui traînait malencontreusement sur le bas côté de la route. La perte de Wallon avait sonné le glas dans son esprit déjà funeste et la rendait d'autant plus dangereuse. Ce cadavre a l'allure déambulatoire subit le courroux de la jeune qui s'acharna sur ses frêles épaules. La hache vint se loger dans sa clavicule qui se brisa irrémédiablement dans un craquement des plus déstabilisants. Elle fit un sourire perturbateur avant de l'achever. Tom regarda son frère en levant un sourcil alors que celui-ci abaissa sa main vers son frère pour ne pas aggraver la situation.

" Dépêchons nous avant que la horde nous rattrape " aboya t-elle en dévalant la pente avec le fort en visuel. Alors que toute sa perception était focalisée sur les tours de guets, un scintillement éblouissant se produisit dans un délai très court. Elle plissa alors les yeux et remarqua sur l'un des remparts un homme utilisant une paire de jumelles reflétant la faible lumière du soleil. Les portes de l'abri s'ouvrirent Aussitôt et le grincement de la porte arrivait jusqu'à leurs oreilles en l'espace d'une demi-seconde. Essoufflée et a bout de souffle, DK sprinta vers Brunei qui l'attendait de pieds fermes alors que son regard était tourné vers la vague humaine qui allait bientôt s'abattre sur eux. Il fit un tour rapide du " propriétaire " avant de se rentre compte que Wallon n'était pas présent seul le visage triste et affaissé de Clementine s'offrait devant lui. Les yeux bouillonnants de colère et de rage, elle ajouta alors :

" Wallon est mort, il s'est évanoui dans la forêt et on a... on n'a rien pu faire".

" Je vois " dit-il déconcentré par le danger imminent. Il tenait fermement à l'une de ses mains sa fidèle hache de pompier qui ne le quitta plus jamais.

" Chicago. Ils viennent de Chicago, ils ont fait un voyage de 180 kilomètres, on devrait pouvoir en venir à bout facilement ".

" Ils sont nombreux mais je pense que les murs vont tenir " Le futur chef hocha de la tête, ses mains gantées serraient frénétiquement la poignée de son arme comme si celle-ci avait sa propre volonté guerrière.

" Fermez les portes, rechargez vos armes et ne cédez pas avant que tous les rôdeurs ne soient morts ! " hurla t-il dans tout le campement sa voix résonnait sur les murs porteurs et les tôles ondulées en aciers. Tous les membres qui ne se composaient d'une vingtaine de personnes se précipitèrent vers ce qui ressemblait à un amas d'armes à feux rangées dans un ordre précis. Comme pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, un homme était destiné à fournir les autres en armes et en munitions. Les claquements de bottes se mélangèrent à la confusion générale et mouvements de foules commencèrent à se former.

Un petit comité de soldats se lança dans l'escalade du mirador pour pouvoir profiter de l'avantage stratégique que cela pouvait offrir. Les balles se glissaient dans les chargeurs, les canons des pistolets chargés dégageaient un son aigu qui survenait juste avant la détonation. Clem observait de ses yeux immatures la débandade générale, son corps encore frêle était couvert de sang tandis que le canon de son fusil en redemandait davantage. Elle monta les escaliers à toute vitesse et s'accroupit sur les remparts historiques du fort en compagnie des deux frères Thomas et tom qui semblaient réellement inséparables. La voix forte de Brunei se fraya un chemin dans le chaos comme une balle perdue dans un champ de bataille :

" Faites feu à mon signal " Il leva la main, son corps entier tremblait sous l'excitation grandissante. Il l'abaissa Aussitôt en dégainant un " Feu !" sortit de nulle part. À partir de la, seul le bruit des détonations et de l'odeur de la poudre subsistait. Les balles sifflantes commencèrent à virevolter dans les airs, les cerveaux se déchiquetèrent sous la violence des tirs. Clem avait ses propres mains qui s'entrechoquaient. Du bout de ses doigts infantiles, elle enlevait la vie tir a près tir sans la moindre hésitation. La violence qui la caractérisait était telle que ça la rendait plus forte à chaque instant. Minutes après minutes, la horde se rapprocha dangereusement avant de s'emplafonner sur la porte principale. Certains rôdeurs foncèrent têtes baissées vers l'enceinte du fort et s'improvisaient Maîtres en décoration. L'aspect grisâtre du mur était remplacé par un rouge vif éclatant accompagné de quelques morceaux de cervelles éparpillés. La porte principale subissait de plein fouet l'attaque frontale des rôdeurs. Clem sentit une grande souffrance au niveau de son épaule droite, le recul des armes avait grandement endommagé ses tissus sanguins. Elle tira une grimace douloureuse avant de faire quelques moulinés avec son bras. La situation commençait à empirer et devenait de plus en plus désespérée, les cadavres des morts jonchaient le champ de bataille et la porte commençait peu à peu à céder face à la force surhumaine des morts. Clem descendit Aussitôt de son perchoir pour se diriger vers la tente dans lequel se situait AJ. Ses yeux d'anges la réconforta pendant quelques secondes la faisant soutirer un sourire gracieux avant de revenir dans le feu de l'action. La porte céda dans un éclatement terrifiant, le loquet vieux d'une centaine d'années éclata et tomba tristement au sol alors que le regard de Brunei se vida d'espoir. C'était ce même regard qui avait surplombé l'esprit de Kenny avant que celui-ci ne tombe progressivement dans la folie.

" En arrière ! Tout de suite dans l'hôpital ! " rugit-il en se retournant dans un effet de ralenti vers le bâtiment principal. Le choc fut tel que la plupart des rôdeurs ayant poussé la porte l'accompagnèrent dans sa chute infernale. Tandis que le tas s'agrandissait et se surchargeait, le mouvement de foule s'intensifiait, n'hésitant pas à abandonner toute forme d'humanité pour sauver sa propre vie. Au milieu de cette débauche, les rôdeurs se relevaient péniblement leurs râles continuaient à hanter tous les esprits. Les bousculades et les insultes jaillissaient de toutes parts, Clem attrapa le petit AJ et enjamba les nombreux cadavres jusqu'au bâtiment. Beaucoup n'avaient pas survécu, les cris de douleurs et d'agonies culminaient le plateau alors que Clem osait à peine se retourner pour faire face à la réalité. Le sacrifice de quelques personnes avait pu sauver beaucoup d'autres d'une mort certaine ainsi se calculait le prix d'une vie humaine.

" Allez DK ! " Encouragea Brunei dans une fureur inouïe. Elle gravit toutes les difficultés les une après les autres, AJ semblait lui insuffler un objectif à atteindre, un but. La force vitale qu'elle puisait dans son être se révélait être l'amour qu'elle portait à cet enfant dont le nom de famille lui était inconnu. Marche après marche, elle grimpa jusqu'au bâtiment alors que les coups de feu avaient repris de plus belle. L'hôpital dégageait encore un arôme très puissant qui s'émancipait par les multiples fenêtres. Cette odeur était un mélange de chair brûlée et de suie produit par la sublimation des corps carbonisés. Quand elle arriva sur la surface plane, Brunei lui tendit la main tandis qu'un homme assez rustre était en train de déloger la porte d'entrée à l'aide de coup de pied fracassant. L'environnement qui se formait autour d'elle prenait un aspect menaçant, les nuages obscurcissaient davantage le fort alors que les rôdeurs grimpaient la pente avec acharnement.

" À l'intérieur ! "aboya Brunei en faisant de grands mouvements tel un policier de circulation. La plupart s'engouffrer dans le bâtiment en utilisant le manche de leur veste comme masque a gaz. Clem en fit de même et ferma Aussitôt la porte alors que les morts vivants frappèrent à la porte comme des enfants le soir d'Halloween. La jeune fille monta jusqu'à l'étage alors que les autres se mirent à pousser des commodes et des bureaux afin de consolider la porte. Le visage grimaçant de douleur, Brunei utilisait ses dernières forces pour écraser certains crânes un peu trop curieux et reluisant. DK monta les étages dans la précipitation alors que les palpitations de son cœur devenaient de plus en plus fortes. Celui-ci cessa de fonctionner quand elle tomba sur de nombreux corps disséminés, tous portants les insignes de soldats. Ce couloir étroit et tout en longueur empestait la mort alors que celle-ci tapait farouchement à la porte. Clem éclaircit alors son regard tout en enjambant les cadavres et se positionna devant l'armurerie. Elle s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte quand une main périclitante détachée de son bras se trouvait sur la poignée de la porte. Du bout des doigts, elle enleva la main avec délicatesse alors que ces cartilages restaient accrochés à la poignée à cause de la rigidité cadavérique. Elle expulsa ce membre décrépit dans les escaliers avant d'ouvrir la porte déjà semi-ouverte. À l'intérieur se trouvaient des dizaines de masques à gaz ainsi que d'autres armes a feux dans des états relativement convenables. Elle empoigna la caisse d'une main de maître et descendit les escaliers avec toujours le nourrisson agrippé à son épaule gauche. L'odeur répugnante faisait d'autant plus interagir le jeune bébé qui faisait preuve d'un calme surprenant depuis sa naissance.


	11. La mort reprends toujours ses droits

" Shh AJ… Ça va aller " dit-elle en équipant l'enfant d'un masque à gaz bien trop grand pour la taille de sa tête. Le diamètre du masque représentait la moitié de la circonférence de son lobe frontal. Ses cris étaient étouffés sous l'épaisse vitre légèrement noircie par la fumée. Il agitait ses bras alors que son air devenait beaucoup plus pur à chaque seconde. Dans la précipitation, Clem enfila un autre masque qu'elle attacha en faisant attention à ses cheveux légèrement crépus. Un des soldats complètement débordés écarquilla les yeux devant la grosse caisse qui scintillait. Son souffle devenait de plus en plus court, le carbone présent dans l'air provoqua des toux intempestifs à la plupart des survivants. Ils étaient enhardis par le combat et l'adrénaline alors que les derniers meubles finissaient d'être poussés devant la porte. Clem avait toujours son pistolet à la main dont le chargeur était quasiment vide mais toujours fonctionnelle. Le canon était pointé vers le sol alors tapissé de poussière et de poudre et éclairé par une petite ampoule faiblarde. La jeune fille détacha de son corps un grand souffle qui en disait long sur la situation. Elle sortit ensuite un chiffon de sa poche et s'essuya le visage alors maculé de sang.

" Et maintenant ? " demanda frénétiquement un homme au regard délirant et aux sourcils en bataille. Brunei déplaça alors la dernière planche sur la porte sans dire le moindre mot tout en écrasant les derniers crânes encore récalcitrants.

" Maintenant on est dans la merde… " annonça t-il franchement, la fatigue commençant a peser sur son esprit et sur tout son corps.

" Mais on est toujours vivants. Un groupe va fouiller le bâtiment pour me zigouiller les derniers rôdeurs et un autre va chercher des armes. "

" On va en avoir besoin… " chuchota t-il malencontreusement avec un air exténué. Il lança un air complice à Clem qui se dépêcha de le rejoindre. Derrière le bruit constant des morts vivants se cachait un homme traumatisé qui cherchait un minimum de compagnie.

" Comment va le petit bout ? " questionna t-il en faisant un bruit de ventilation à chaque inspiration. Elle regarda le nourrisson avec un sourire inquiet mais avec cependant un soupçon d'espoir :

" Bien… Du moins j'imagine. Il n'a rien mangé depuis ce matin " ajouta t-elle en essayant de le bercer en faisant de grands balancements au niveau des bras. Brunei sortit une briquette de lait chocolatée de sa poche que Clem récupéra Aussitôt avec cupidité avant de deguerpir avec les autres survivants. Les longs couloirs étaient emplis d'une atmosphère pesante et les souvenirs resurgissaient tous plus traumatisants les uns que les autres. Le groupe de Clem s'empressa de fouiller le premier étage alors que quelques coups de feu retentirent dans le bâtiment entier faisant ainsi vaciller les candélabres. Elle fouilla pièce par pièce et plus particulièrement ses cellules qui lui avait apporté tellement de malheur et de désespoir. Elle rejeta ses souvenirs du regard et continua son chemin. La grande baie vitrée qui montrait autrefois l'extérieur blanchâtre d'un hiver rude ne subsistait qu'une faible couche de suie. Prise de curiosité, elle assainissait du bout de son papier une petite surface de la vitre qui se voyait extirpé de l'obscurité. Elle vit alors ce même groupe de rôdeur qui commençait à se disperser dans l'ensemble du camp. La horde était comparable à une immense fourmilière qui grouillait en laissant échapper derrière eux des bruits de déglutitions cadavériques.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent et l'écoulement du temps ne semblait plus montrer la moindre importance. Les deux groupes anciennement séparés se rallièrent dans un même endroit accompagné de nombreuses caisses tamponnées de l'armée américaines. L'aigle qui le symbolisait avait du mal à s'émerger de cette couleur verte. L'un des hommes agrippa l'une des machettes parfaitement aiguisée avec un sourire vengeur. Celui-ci commença à fournir le groupe entier de lames tranchantes alors que Brunei était replié sur lui-même, le dos courbé et les jambes dépliées. Une canette de bière l'aidait à se ressasser ses souvenirs en piteux états qu'il essayait de réassembler. D'un œil morne, il resta captivé par l'attitude combative de la jeune fille qui compta le nombre de ses balles dans le creux de sa main alors que AJ était allongé sur son épaule. Quelques fois, elle lui lançait du " Shh… " pour le faire ressortir du monde réel.

" On va tous mourir ici, tu le sais sa ? " demanda-t-il en brisant le calme cyclique de la situation. Il avait des tocs qui se formaient sur son visage comme si l'anxiété avait une emprise sur ses mouvements.

" Si tu savais le nombre de fois que l'on m'a dit sa… " répondit t-elle sèchement en plaçant le chargeur dans son revolver dans un mouvement vertical. Elle lui lança un regard plein de mépris, elle qui croyait en sa force de commandement. Il soupira un moment avant de se relever dans cette vie de pénitence qui était sienne. Clem continua son chemin jusqu'à Sira sans même poser le regard sur cette âme perdue. Celle-ci cessa de s'équiper quand elle la vit arriver avec le jeune nourrisson dormant à poings fermés.

" Tu peux mettre AJ dans le sac ? Seul la tête doit sortir. " exposa t-elle calmement comme si elle avait déjà pratiqué cela auparavant. Elle s'exécuta avec une once d'incompréhension, les sourcils inclinés et l'air ahurie. Clem mit alors le sac sur ses épaules.

" Ingénieux " dit alors Sira après un éclair de génie, le visage rayonnant.

" J'ai lu sa dans un livre sur les Indiens " se dévoila la jeune fille sur son passé encore mystérieux.

" Sira, tu… " Soudainement, une voix baroque et très lunatique perça à travers le fracas des discussions. Brunei prit alors position sur une chaise en bois qui menaçait de s'écrouler sous son poids. La plupart se retournèrent vers lui, les oreilles attentives.

" Selon DK, les rôdeurs sont en train de se disperser. On a tous une chance et une seule de sortir de ce calvaire. Après… " Il s'arrêta en serrant fortement sa hache de sapeur-pompier.

" Après, on prendra notre revanche sur ces fils de putes ! " galvanisa-t-il en levant inconsciemment son arme vers la porte. Les autres hommes se portèrent volontaires et déblayèrent les détritus qui bloquaient la porte. Entre le bruit des objets qui s'amassèrent dans un coin et le son de leurs cerveaux qui semblaient s'extérioriser par des phrases incompréhensibles, la tension qui s'immisçait dans le groupe ne faisait que grandir davantage.

Soudainement, des bruits de moteurs encerclèrent le complexe escorté d'un véhicule plus imposant qui passait à travers la boue et des cadavres. Brunei s'arrêta immédiatement en demandant à son groupe de faire de même et colla son oreille sur la paroi du mur. De nombreux tirs d'armes a feux coordonnés et concentrés se succédèrent ensuite avant de s'arreter quelques secondes après.

" Home Sweet Home, n'est ce pas mon cher Pope ? " Dit alors l'individu d'une voix affirmative et d'un ton assez grossier après un claquement de porte. Clem monta alors jusqu'à la baie vitrée et usa de ses talents d'observatrices pour finalement apercevoir une dizaine de véhicules accompagnés d'une vingtaine d'hommes lourdement armés. À sa tête se trouvait Randall qui semblait montrer une réelle exaltation de retrouver son camp de fortune. Il portait de grands gants noirs qui s'accordaient parfaitement avec sa grande capote en cuir noir qu'il avait troqué contre sa veste de costume. Quand il se déplaçait, il avait toujours cette allure désinvolte qui le caractérisait, des manières très infantiles et typiques d'un adolescent. Face à cette expérience inattendue, tous les autres membres restaient silencieux, immobiles et a l'affût de la moindre information.

" Mon cher Pop, pourquoi est-ce que le bâtiment a l'air d'avoir été explosé au nucléaire ? " dit-il en le regardant avec un sourire malicieux, malsain. Ses zygomatiques remontaient presque jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il tenait une grande canne d'opéra à la main qu'il faisait tourner dans le creux de ses doigts.

" Euh je ne sais pas monsieur… " répondit t-il désabusé en baissant la tête. Suite à sa réponse, Randall marqua un profond mécontentement sur son visage avant de revenir calme.

" Et les prisonniers ? "

" Probablement tous morts monsieurs… Ils sembleraient qu'ils soient morts étouffés dans le bâtiment "

Il se retourna enjoué tout en retenant chez lui une certaine septicité. Il se retourna et analysa le bâtiment comme le ferait un drone de surveillance. La jeune fille se baissa immédiatement alors que le groupe commençait peu à peu à perdre patience. Tout comme Clem L'entendre déblatérer ne faisait que réveiller chez eux un profond désir de vengeance.

" Vois-tu mon cher Pop, un mort n'est pas encore capable de nous espionner comme des saloperies d'agents de la CIA. " Il mit la main sur son épaule tout en se positionnant derrière lui et fit un arc de cercle avec son autre main vers le bâtiment.

" Tu les vois Pop ? " demanda t-il à son subordonné qui subissait les débauches de son maître. Celui-ci ne répondit pas, ses membres entiers tremblotaient sous l'influence menaçante de Randall. Il se dégageait autour de lui une aura terrifiante. Au même moment, Brunei était en train de fournir des armes à feux à tous ceux qui pouvaient encore en tenir une. Sira monta les escaliers marche après marche avec un fusil à la main. Elle était suivie de plusieurs autres soldats qui montèrent Aussitôt à l'étage afin de pouvoir avoir une meilleure vue. Clem avait le doigt sur la détente, une balle pouvait mettre fin à ce cauchemar conscient.

" Ah. Voilà qui est vraiment décevant mon cher Pop. Vois-tu, je connais une histoire des plus drôles : Il existait un roi qui était bon envers ses sujets. Sauf qu'ils étaient jamais contents alors ils ont décidé de se rebeller contre lui. Or, le roi était très intelligent alors il a préparé une embuscade et a éliminé tous les traîtres. " expliqua t-il alors que les miliciens du fort braquèrent leurs fusils sur la baie vitrée.

" Hilarant n'est ce pas ? " Il abaissa ensuite son petit doigt et une pluie de balles s'abattit sur la baie brisant les fenêtres en milles morceaux. Ils tombèrent au sol comme des flocons de neige un soir de Noël. Clem se jeta dans les escaliers et dégringola alors jusqu'aux pieds de Brunei qui entra dans une rage folle :

" Tous a l'étages, tirez a vu et faites le plus de victimes possibles ! " hurla t-il aux autres qui s'empressèrent de prendre place alors que les balles fusaient de tous les côtés. Telle était la dernière chose qu'elle avait entendue avant de tomber dans l'inconscient provoqué par sa chute de plusieurs mètres.

Quand elle se révéla non sans douleurs, les caisses étaient vides et du sang avait pénétré les murs et la moquette de l'hôpital. Le couloir était jonché de cadavres et d'armes en tout genre. Son premier réflexe fut de tâter son crâne qui saignait très légèrement. Une goutte de sang coulait sur son front et se mélangeait à la poussière et la salpêtre qui régnait a la surface de sa peau.

" _Depuis combien de temps j'ai été inconsciente_ ? "pensa t-elle en balbutiant dans le rez-de-chaussée. Parmi les corps se trouvait Sira qui allongée contre le mur, les vêtements débraillés et percés de nombreux trous dont le sang continuait de s'écouler. Clem s'approcha d'elle en faisant de petits pas et avec la hache orientée vers son visage de peur qu'elle ne se transforme. Clem poussa un long soupir et ferma alors les paupières de ses yeux entre-ouverts. Au même moment, elle sentit les jambes de AJ qui commençaient à frétiller d'impatience dans son espace confiné.

" Shh AJ… ne t'inquiète pas mon bonhomme, on va s'en sortir comme d'habitude " murmura t-elle avec un léger sourire incliné. Entre deux rayons de soleils, les nuées d'insectes passaient à travers les fenêtres brisées et les moindres interstices pour pouvoir se repaître des corps laissés a l'abandon. Alors qu'elle était accroupie, elle en profita pour récupérer le fusil de Sira dont sa crosse était tachetée de sang. Son index était encore accroché à la gâchette. Alors qu'elle se releva, un grand courant d'air provenant de la porte principale la fit frissonner de tout son être. Dans un mouvement leste, elle s'immisça entre les planches et les meubles qui bloquaient la porte avant d'arriver enfin à l'extérieur ou la beauté de l'endroit était contrastée entre les montagnes à perte de vue et les cadavres des soldats de Randall qui jonchaient au sol.

" _Ils sont tous morts_ … " se rumina t-elle dans sa tête alors qu'elle regardait avec désespoir les corps qui s'écrasaient sous ses pas. Ses émotions étaient partagées entre la peur de l'inconnue et une sensation de vengeance à moitié achevée. Des corps gisaient sur les balcons de l'hôpital, la mort avait pris le contrôle de cet endroit et les vivants n'avaient plus d'emprises sur la réalité qui était la leur. Les véhicules étaient entièrement carbonisés, des impacts de balles étaient visibles sur les portes des voitures. Alors qu'elle constatait avec effroi l'étendue du massacre, une voix très proche d'elle se fit entendre accompagnée de plusieurs bruits de pas. Elle courra alors jusqu'à un abri qui se révéla être un banc et posa alors le canon du fusil sur les lattes en bois. À travers le brouillard naissant se distinguait une silhouette qui sortait du hangar. Sa grande cape longue léchait le sol, sa main était munie d'un colt imposant qui semblait avoir été utilisé récemment. Brunei était juxtaposé a lui, le visage couvert de boursouflures et d'œdèmes et le reste du corps plongé dans la boue. Randall le prit par le col et le traîna jusqu'à la place principale alors que celui-ci se laissa faire, harassé par les événements et trop faible pour pouvoir contre-attaquer. Son ravisseur paraissait avoir une force impressionnante qui ne correspondait en aucun point à son gabarit versatile et grillard. Alors que ses jambes se débattaient, Brunei usa de multiples stratagèmes pour se libérer de son emprise. Ses cris étouffés étaient masqués par le rire machiavélique de Randall qui semblait prendre un réel plaisir à cette exécution qu'il prenait, comme a son habitude, pour une attraction de foire. Sans crier gare, il envoya valdinguer sa victime d'un coup de pied particulièrement puissant. Son visage s'écrasa au sol alors que la neige ciselait ses nombreuses blessures.

" Brunei, je dois avouer que tu m'as donné du fil à retordre. Et je ne dis pas sa parce que je sais bien coudre " ironisa-t-il en crachant un glaire sanguinolent sur sa future dépouille. Alors qu'il comptait le nombre de balle qu'il allait mettre dans son revolver, Brunei se tortillait sur lui-même en tentant désespérément de s'exprimer alors qu'un saignement buccal l'en empêcher.

" Monsieur Brunei, auriez-vous l'obligeance de me dire ou je pourrais trouver DK s'il vous plaît ? Voyez-vous, je vais rater mon dîner avec elle et je n'aimerais vraiment… mais vraiment pas le rater " ajouta-t-il en penchant vers lui avec ce même sourire farceur. À ce moment même, Clem avait les yeux rivés sur lui alors que sa joue droite était collée sur la crosse de son fusil pour un meilleur appui. Le doigt toujours sur la détente et la trajectoire maladroitement calculée a cause de la distance, son esprit tourmenté ne savait quoi faire : Prendre le risque de mettre fin à ce cauchemar qui perdurait depuis bien trop longtemps ou bien attendre sous l'effet de la peur extrême qui emplissait ses poumons et qui permettait a son cœur de battre. Une lueur d'espoir se creusait dans ses yeux, ou bien était-ce cette même sensation de déjà-vu qui revenait la hanter depuis son premier jour. Randall referma alors le barillet de son révolter qui produisit un léger cliquetis.

" Tu n'es pas très bavard aujourd'hui Brunei, il fut un temps ou tu aimais beaucoup parler ".

Son bras commença à s'étendre et le bout de son arme à feu était en direction de son crâne. Celui-ci demandait pitié dans un balbuietements de plusieurs mots imperceptibles. À l'aide son pouce, Randall activa alors le chien et attendait le bon moment avant d'appuyer sur la détente.

7 : Tirer

8 : S'abstenir de tirer

(7 : Si vous avez décidé de tirer : Entre-temps, Clem n'avait aucunement l'intention de rester impuissante devant un tel acte de barbarie. Alors que son cœur débordait de haine et de colère, elle plissa alors les yeux et dégaina alors sur la gâchette de sa pétoire. Une énorme détonation vint couper court au calme de la nature et a la voix rocailleuse de Randall qui parcourait le complexe entier. Or, l'excès d'impatience et d'énervement dérégla la trajectoire de la balle qui vint se loger dans le mur du bâtiment créant ainsi un orifice d'une taille conséquente. Randall sursauta aussitôt et, dans un élan de cruauté, laissa le courroux l'emporter. Le bruit de la détonation compléta le cri de désespoir que la jeune fille lui lança. Le corps recula de plusieurs centimètres sous l'effet dévastateur de l'impact de la balle. Son regard figé la fixer et lui insuffler le peu de vie qui lui restait encore.

" Je ne m'étais pas trompé sur ton compte DK, tu es une survivante " s'époumona Randall en tirant à plusieurs reprises sur la carcasse de la voiture. Les balles ricochèrent en direction des vitres qui explosèrent à l'impact. Alors que le chaos régnait, Clem se sentait inefficace et terriblement faible. Ses membres tremblaient abondamment et ses sensations étaient émoustillées presque faussées.

Les coups de feu s'échangèrent pendants plusieurs secondes, les douilles s'éjectèrent de leurs canons et se retrouvèrent libres comme le vent. Tandis que cette cacophonie devenait de plus en plus bruyante, les acouphènes faisaient leurs apparitions. Entre deux tirs, la jeune fille se protégeait les oreilles pour éviter de ressentir l'effet des sifflements trop longtemps.

" Tu n'es pas mauvaise, je dois l'avouer " s'égosilla Randall alors que sa réserve de balles devenait de plus en plus faible. Au fond de sa voix se cachait un soupçon de peur, un sentiment qui lui était encore inconnu. Malgré cela il s'élança alors dans le conflit la fleur au fusil en protégeant dès qu'il le pouvait. Dans un élan de témérité et d'un excès de confiance, il avançait mètres après mètres et déchargeait alors par la même occasion son chargeur. Tandis que les éclats de balles faisaient scintiller les surfaces métalliques, Clem profita d'une brèche finement préparée pour lui loger dans une balle dans le flanc. Le corps de Randall tomba au sol en gémissant, elle s'approcha de lui avec une certaine satisfaction qui se dessinait sur son faciès. Dans la seconde qui suivait, elle mit fin à ses jours tout en s'imprégnant de cette vengeance nourricière.)

( 8 : Si vous vous etes abstenu de tirer : Dans un moment aussi critique, Ses membres ne répondaient plus et la peur envahissait son esprit. N'était-ce pas la réaction normale d'une jeune fille devant un événement aussi traumatisant ? Or, le temps n'était plus à la réflexion mais a l'action. Quelques secondes plus tard, la détonation fit exploser le crâne de ce pauvre homme. Le corps recula de plusieurs centimètres sous l'effet dévastateur de l'impact de la balle. Son regard figé la fixer et lui insuffler le peu de vie qui lui restait encore. Dans une frénésie incontrôlable, Randall ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire tandis que son visage maculé de sang grimaçait de toutes les façons possibles.

Clementine resta hébétée, choquée. Aucuns mots ne souhaitaient sortir sa bouche alors semi-ouverte. Dans un calme olympien et d'une impassibilité presque effrayante, elle tira une balle qui toucha Randall dans le flanc. Son esprit brisé s'avança vers lui alors que le corps tomba lourdement au sol. Les yeux injectés de sang, il lui lança un regard noir dans l'abîme qui symbolisait maintenant son esprit. Dans la seconde qui suivait, elle mit fin à ces jours tout en s'imprégnant de cette vengeance nourricière).

Le peu d'humanité et de sensibilité qui lui restait s'était envolé ou capturé par ce que son propre peuple lui avait fait subir. Est-ce que cela avait pu soulager son lourd fardeau ? En aucun cas. Cela n'avait fait que l'enchevêtrer dans un tourbillon de violence qui ne s'arrêtera que lorsque l'humanité sera entièrement éradiquée. Ses iris regardaient au loin les montagnes majestueuses, l'odeur des plantes environnantes embaumait son esprit et remplaçait les émanations purulentes des cadavres. Clem rengaina alors son arme et quitta alors le complexe avant qu'une horde de rôdeurs ne se l'accapare en laissant derrière elle des dizaines de souvenirs douloureux. Sur un petit chemin de terre, elle esquissa un sourire en direction de AJ qui lui rendit la pareille. À travers cet être fragile se cachait l'un des derniers flambeaux de l'espèce humaine ainsi que tous les sacrifices qu'elle avait dû faire pour survivre. Dans ce monde maintenant conquit par la mort caractérisée par les rôdeurs mais aussi par les vivants décédés intérieurement, la vengeance ne faisait que commencer. En effet, Arvo avait laissé une trace indélébile qui ne pouvait se nettoyer que par le sang. Au milieu des morts, Clem se retrouvait encore une fois seule dans un monde aliéné redevenu sauvage.


End file.
